The Unmasked Mystery I
by Azaelia Silmarwen
Summary: What if there was still a wizarding royal family alive in Europe and what if everything we knew about Harry Potter was a lie? A cover up? What if Harry was actually a member of the royal family? WARNING: Male character becoming female.
1. The Mystery Stranger

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**

**KEY: **_Passages from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE MYSTERY STRANGER**

_Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said, '- and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five Feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more.'_

_Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window._

_He had moved about two inches when several things happened in a very quick succession._

_A loud, echoing crack broke the sleepy silence like a gun shot, a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword - but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with the Dursleys' open window. The resulted crash made Aunt Petunia scream even louder._

_Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat._

_'Put - it - away!' Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear. 'Now! Before - anyone - sees!'_

'I would be more concerned about someone seeing you strangling a youth than the wand in the boy's hand.' stated a calm, but cold voice.

While Uncle Vernon was distracted, Harry took the opportunity to get free from his uncle's grasp. Once he was free and had straightened himself up, he looked at the new comer and felt his jaw drop.

Standing in the Dursley's front yard was none other than Hogwarts' feared Potions Master, Severus Snape. However, that is not what made Harry's jaw drop. It was more the fact that Snape was wearing Muggles clothes and they all went together, unlike the wizards Harry saw at the Quidditch World Cup. Snape was wearing a stripped grey suit with a dark green tie; however, he still wore the same sneer that Harry got whenever Snape saw him.

'I'm sorry, but may I help you, sir?' inquired Uncle Vernon in his politest tone.

Harry had to try and hold in his laughter as Snape raised an eyebrow, for Harry knew, and he knew that Snape knew as well, that the Dursleys did not take kindly to people from the magical world. Harry assumed that his uncle thought that Snape was a rich businessperson or something along those lines, but whatever he was thinking soon changed with Snape's next words.

'Mr Dursley, I am here in regards to your nephew as I'm a professor at Hogwarts...'

'Whatever the freak's done it's your problem!' bellowed Uncle Vernon. 'Now, I demand you leave this instant for I will not tolerate...'

What Uncle Vernon was not going to tolerate was silenced by a cold, hard glare from Snape.

'For your information, Dursley, I'm here to take Potter off your hands, now if you'll excuse me… Potter!' Snape barked all of a sudden. 'Don't just stand there like an idiot, get upstairs and pack your belongings. We leave in ten minutes.'

With that, Harry bolted upstairs and started chucking his belongings into his trunk. Once his trunk was packed with everything he owned, for he knew that he was never coming back to the Dursleys, he let Hedwig out of her cage, telling her to meet him at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, as Dumbledore told him to.

Eleven minutes later, Harry arrived downstairs with all his belongings only to find his uncle and Snape glaring at each other. Death glaring to be precise.

'I thought I said ten minutes, Potter!' snapped Snape once he caught sight of Harry. 'Well come on, we will be Apparating to the Headquarters.'

Snape then shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and put them in his pocket, before grabbing hold of Harry and Apparating him away.

* * *

**A/N: If you send me a review anonymously with a question for me to reply to, add a way of contacting you to answer it, otherwise I will just ignore it. In saying this, you can also ask me questions on my Facebook page.**

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written: **4 January 2011  
**Updated: **13 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie


	2. The Truth Revealed

**CHAPTER TWO: THE TRUTH REVEALED**

After Harry and Snape arrived at their destination, and Harry got over the nausea from Apparating, a highly amused Snape handed Harry a ripped piece of parchment. Harry accepted the piece of parchment with a questioning look, but Snape was looking in the opposite direction. Once Harry read what was written on the parchment, his confusion vanished. On the parchment, written in narrow, but familiar handwriting, read:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at  
number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Once Harry had read and memorised the writing on the parchment, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way.

While Harry was staring at the house, Snape took the forgotten parchment gently out of Harry's hand and set it on fire in his own palm. The sudden glow of heat broke Harry's trance due to the building appearing and he turned to look at his potions professor. Snape, who was carelessly dusting the paper ash off his palm, caught Harry's eye and nodded his head in the direction of the house. Harry followed his instruction and headed towards the front door with Snape following from behind.

As Harry walked up the worn stone steps, he stared at the newly materialised door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox. Snape pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open, and yet again Snape nodded his head at Harry to go inside.

When they were inside, the many voices of greeting and laughter met their ears.

'The entire Order has arrived.' Snape said quietly, before paling slightly when a new voice reached their ears. 'Lucky the truth's coming out tonight, because I don't think Grandmother will be able to keep quiet when she sees us.' He smiled down at Harry, something that would have scared most people. Snape smiling at Potter? 'Your friends are upstairs, first door on your left.' With that said, he headed down a flight of stairs while Harry went to find his friends.

As Snape headed down the flight of stairs that led to the kitchen and got closer to the meeting, he could hear two women arguing. Minerva McGonagall and Rhiannon McGonagall were already in an argument...again. It was very rare for mother and daughter to go without fighting every time they saw each other. Snape grimaced as he became aware of their current argument topic...him.

'... Mother, Sev is not a child -' argued Minerva.

'That's my point, Minerva!' said Rhiannon. 'Severus is thirty-five years old! It's time he settled down with a lovely woman. And I have two lovely young women for him to meet -'

'No Mother!' Minerva said firmly. 'Remember what happened the last time you did that? You nearly got your head bitten off!'

'How was I supposed to know that he wasn't interested in men?' demanded Rhiannon. 'He never seemed interested in the young ladies I introduced him too!'

'I wonder why,' said a sarcastic Minerva as Severus ended the kitchen, full of confused Order of the Phoenix members.

'Severus!' exclaimed Rhiannon.

'Grandmother,' greeted Severus, walking forward and embracing Rhiannon. 'How wonderful to see you again.' He did not sound happy.

'Oh don't strain yourself, Severus.' scolded Rhiannon, looking him up and down. 'Argh, you look hideous!'

'Jeez. Thanks.' said a sarcastic Severus, while Sirius Black and a few other Order members snorted. What kind of grandmother said that to their grandchild? Wait a minute...

'Wait. "Grandmother"?' asked Tonks. 'Does that mean that you are related to Professor McGonagall?'

'Of course he is, you silly girl.' Rhiannon frowned.

'So you're Robert or Malcolm's son then?' asked Flitwick, looking at Severus trying to see if he resembled Minerva's brothers at all.

'They're my uncle's.' stated Severus.

'You're Minerva's son then!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley.

'Yes,' said Severus.

'Anyway, as I was saying,' said a semi annoyed Rhiannon, 'why do you insist on looking like that when you are an exceptionally handsome young man?'

Signing, knowing that Rhiannon would not leave him alone until he did, Severus dropped his Glamour. Before everyone's eyes, the bat of the Hogwarts' dungeons changed into a handsome young man. Gone were the greasy black haired curtains, which were replaced with black, soft, shoulder length hair that was lightly pulled back into a ponytail. His hooked nose also disappear and changed into an ordinary one, and his sallow skin became healthy once more. His once cold, seemingly black eyes became hazel that greatly resembled Minerva's.

'Much better,' Rhiannon said approvingly.

'I can't believe it! Severus _is_ your son!' exclaimed Sprout, looking from Minerva to Severus. In all the years she had known Severus, she would never have believed him to be Minerva's son. Sure, he could keep a class under control without raising his voice; just like his mother and he was not someone you wanted to mess with either.

'Um, is it just me or does Snape - or would that be McGonagall? - look a little like James Potter?' asked Kingsley.

'James, even though we didn't act like it at school, was my twin. Identical twin to be exact.' Severus replied sadly. He missed his twin brother a lot.

'WHAT!' bellowed Sirius, making everyone jump. 'HOW CAN YOU BE JAMES' BROTHER, LET ALONE TWIN? I WON'T BELIEVE IT! I WON'T...'

'Padfoot, please in Merlins' name stop yelling.' Remus moaned quietly, rubbing his sensitive ears.

'Sorry Moony, but I can't help it. James and I were so close. I thought he would have told me about having a twin bro- hang on. Why don't you seem surprised?' Sirius asked suspiciously.

'I'm a werewolf, Sirius.' answered Remus. 'I've known since our first year that they were related.'

'Shall we get on with the meeting? The reason we are here?' asked Dumbledore.

'Of course,' agreed another Order member.

Halfway through the meeting, Albus and Minerva decided to let the Order in on their biggest and darkest secret.

'Sev, can you bring Harry here please?' Dumbledore asked Severus.

'Sure thing, Father.' said Severus, leaving the room as the Order gasped, minus Minerva, Rhiannon and Remus.

'Father?' gasped Tonks. That explains why Albus was willing to give him another chance after he was discovered that he was a Death Eater.

Albus nodded, while everyone just stared.

Moments later, Harry and a highly amused Severus entered. The moment Harry entered, he hurried over to Rhiannon and embraced her tightly.

'It's good to see you again, Gran!' smiled Harry.

'Gran?' questioned Bill.

'Yeah, this is my great-grandmother.' explained Harry, before he told them a secret he had been hiding about himself - or herself as they soon discovered. Harry morphed to his real self, which had more of a substantial effect on everyone, compared to Severus. Why? Well, gone was the small, scrawny teenage boy, and in his place was a tall, slim, even fragile looking, teenage girl with long but straight, midnight black hair, eyes that shamed the purest of emeralds and lips that were naturally a lightish red colour. A bit like a wizarding Snow White one might say.

'So let me get this straight,' began Mrs Weasley, trying to rap her head around it all. 'Albus and Minerva are married. Severus and James are their twin boys, with Harry…um -'

'Harrietta, but Harri for short.' said Harri.

'Right... being their granddaughter. Right, okay, I can get my head around that, but is there anything else that you need to maybe mention to us? Like... I don't know... if you have any other children or is it just the twins?'

'We have another son,' replied Albus sadly. 'Out oldest son, Tom, is not the same boy we once knew. He has turned into a "heartless, murdering monster", as many people call him. However, you could say that the wizarding war that has begun is also a family war with Lord Voldemort being our oldest son.'

'What? You told me that Tom was dead! You lied!' Moody exclaimed angrily, startling everyone. 'Didn't I deserve the right to know what my godson had become?'

'Sorry Alastor,' said an upset Minerva. It hurt to talk about Tom and what he had become.

'No, I should have seen it. The reason Severus became a Death Eater, why Voldemort fears you Albus. It also explains why you don't kill him when you have the chance…'

'Yes, well… it's all said and done now,' Albus said hastily, before turning to his beloved granddaughter. 'I trust that you will fill the Weasley children and Miss Granger in about our family?'

Harri nodded.

'Verbal answers, Harrietta.' Rhiannon said automatically, making Severus snigger.

'Yes Gran,' Harri sighed, before verbally answering her grandfather. 'Yes grandfather, I will fill them in about our family.'

Harri left the kitchen, wondering why they could not have told the Order without her, and headed back to where she had left her friends. However they weren't where she had left them. Instead, Harri found them on the stairs trying to listen in to the meeting taking place, with each of them holding a piece of flesh-coloured string and wearing equally guilty faces, at the sight of being caught.

* * *

**A/N: If you need clarification of Harri's family tree, you can check it out on "The Unmasked Mystery Series" facebook page under "The Unmasked Mystery I" photo album. Also, I know that Minerva, Robert and Malcolm's mother's name isn't Rhiannon, but I liked it better.**

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** January 2011  
**Updated: **13 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	3. Dementor Attack

**CHAPTER THREE: DEMENTOR ATTACK**

At first Harri, the Weasleys and Hermione just stared at each other in silence. After a few minutes, Harri decided to break the silence.

'Listening in are we?' began Harri, and was happy to see that she was correct for all five of them looked even more guilty then they had when she first found them. 'Well, if you can hear anything I'll be impressed, seeing as they have put up an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door.' Then after a thought she added, 'What's with the string?'

It was at that moment they realised Harri was not going to yell at them or go and tell on them. If anything she seemed highly amused by their actions.

'You're not going to tell on us?' Hermione asked slowly.

'What? Why would I tell on you? I'd probably, no, I definitely would have done the same thing as you,' replied the shocked and hurt Harri. She could not believe her friends would think that she would get them in trouble, but then she remembered that they would not know who she was seeing as they were not present when she had morphed.

Her suspicion was soon confirmed when Ginny asked, 'Who are you?'

In answer to Ginny's question, Harri morphed into "Harry Potter" before morphing back.

'H-Harry?' Hermione said uncertainly.

'The one and only,' Harri said cheerfully, showing them her lightning scar. 'My real name is Harrietta, but you can still call me "Harri" for short, spelt with an "i" instead of a "y".'

'How?' asked Hermione.

'This is what I really look like.' Harri explained. 'When I was younger the Dursleys wanted me to remain as a boy cause that's what they thought I was and then my other family decided that I should remain that way at Hogwarts for my own protection and after the incident with the Philosopher's Stone, my other family came forward and explained everything to me. I found out that Dumbledore and McGonagall were married and had three boys; Voldemort, Snape and my father.'

'Are you telling us that Dumbledore and McGonagall are your grandparents and Snape and You-Know-Who are your uncles?' exclaimed George.

'Yes.'

'Wow. I always knew there had to be a good reason you got away with all the stuff you did and why Snape was abnormally sticked to you!' laughed Fred. 'Anyway, in response to your earlier question, you are looking at Extendable Ears.' Fred said cheerfully. 'And as you saw we were using them to try and listen in to the meeting, especially since it's meant to be a major meeting.'

'Pity it won't work though. I would have liked…' Whatever George would have liked remained a mystery for it was at that moment Ron could no longer stay quiet.

'How can you act so normal around her?' blurted out Ron.

'What is that suppose to mean?' Harri asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Isn't it obvious!' Ron shouted. 'You lied to us about everything! About your gender, appearance, name, family…'

'Are you quite finished?' snarled an angry Harri. 'For your information I never lied! Keeping something secret to protect ones family is not lying. Oh, and because you think that keeping secrets is classed as lying, I should tell you that I am the Heir of Slytherin as I found out at the end of our second year. Now if you want to know more about my families' secrets, I suggest you pay attention in History of Magic.' Harri yelled, before storming down stairs.

Whilst Harri stormed down the stairs and out the front door, she could hear the twins scolding at Ron.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

Harri ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She did not know where she was going and she did not care as her salty tears poured down her face. All she knew was that she needed to get far away from Ron's accusing look. She could not understand how he could hurt her like that, but then she remember last year when Ron was jealous of her.

I thought he would understand, after all, I did it to protect my family and he would have done the same thing if he were in my position! Harri thought angrily.

After a good choice of swear words that no one should utter and a few more bitter and angry thoughts, Harri started to take in her surroundings and realised that she had no idea where she was, but she still didn't care. Blinded by her anger she had run many streets away and had come to a pathetic playground.

To hurt and angry to head back to the Headquarters, she walked over and sat on a rusty swing. It was then that everything fully hit her, everything that had happened last year, with Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. She could not help it, nor could she stop tears that continued to flow down and mark her flawless skin.

As she sat there on the swing, she began to sing a lullaby she remembered from when her parents were alive. A lullaby that her mum use to sing to her, according to her grandmother anyway;

'_Goodnight, my daughter_  
_it is time to close your eyes_  
_and dream how wonderful your future will be'_

Plonk

A raindrop hit the back of her neck.

'_I promise I will never leave you.  
I will always stay and protect you.'_

Plonk, Plonk, Plonk.

Came the rain on the playground equipment.

'_And you will always know_  
_that wherever you go_  
_No matter where you are_  
_I never will be far away  
for inside your heart I'll always stay.'_

The air started to get colder yet Harri did not notice it.

'_Goodnight, my treasure_  
_it is time to sleep_  
_and there still so many things I want to sa-'_

Harri abruptly stopped singing when she heard it. A sound she never wanted to hear again. She never wanted to hear the drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths ever again. Harri slowly raised herself from the swing and gradually turned around to see two towering, hooded figures gliding smoothly towards her and panic began to fog her brain, but as she thought of Ron and Hermione, her mind became clear once more.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

An enormous silver stag erupted from the top of Harri's wand; its antlers caught both the Dementors in the place where their hearts should have been and they were thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementors swooped away, bat-like and defeated.

For a long time Harri just stood there in the pouring rain staring at where the Dementors had been, wondering why they had been there in the first place, until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, scaring her out of her wits. Wand quickly in hand she turned and pointed it at the intruders' throat only to realise that it was her grandfather.

'Grandfather... I'm so sorry. I-I thought you-you were, oh, I'm so sorry, Grandfather!' Harri cried jumping into her grandfather's arms.

'It's all right, sweet heart. The Weasley twins explained everything and your friend Ronald feels terrible. So terrible in fact that he offered to do detention with Severus, or even Mr Filch, for the whole Term One and even Term Two.' Albus said comfortingly.

Harri could not help it. She just started laughing more and more than she had in a long time and she went back to Grimmauld Place laughing and joking with her grandfather.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

Before Harri could even get through the front door of Grimmauld Place, her grandmother grabbed her and wrapped in a warm towel before embracing her in a loving hug, crying in relief.

'I'm sorry I made you worry, Grandmother. I didn't mean to.' mumbled Harri.

'I know, dear. What matters is that you are safe… and Albus, there's a Ministry owl sitting at the end of the stairs.' Minerva added.

'They have a lot of nerve to write to you after what they've been writing in the Prophet!' Rhiannon said stiffly to Albus.

'I agree, Mother, except it's not for me, but for Harri.'

Harri quickly took the envelope off her grandfather and opened it. Once she pulled out the letter, she began to read it aloud.

Dear Mr Potter,

'They don't seem to know the truth yet.' Severus muttered under his breath.

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a Muggle.

'What Muggle? I didn't see any Muggle! Did you Grandfather?'

'No, because there wasn't any. I even used sensor spell to pick up any trace of a Muggle that would have seen us. It seems the Ministry has learnt some dirty tricks.' Albus said darkly.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

'Fat chance of that happening. Especially since I won't be there.'

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy...

'Yeah, the first time it was a house-elf and then the second time was pardoned as it was accidental magic!' Harri said hotly.

...we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Hoping you are well,

'I was till I read this.'

Yours sincerely  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

'Where are you going Albus?' asked Minerva, for as soon as Harri finished the letter, Albus grabbed his cloak and headed towards the front door.

'I'm just going to pay the Ministry a little visit is all.' Followed by these words, Albus left into the night.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to hear the song that Harri's lullaby was based on then you can view it on the Facebook page under photos - videos - Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel).**

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** January 2011  
**Updated: **16 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY INCLUDING THE SONG. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	4. The Hearing

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE HEARING**

'I think that you should have a shower and warm yourself up, sweetie.' Severus advised, after Albus had left. 'Then you can do what you want until dinner, except leave the house again.' Severus added quickly.

'I think I'll go do that. I'll see you at dinner.'

Harri quickly went upstairs and into her room. Harri went to her trunk and pulled out a nightie she was planning on wearing before she decided against it and took out a pair of long teal pyjama pants and a white pyjama singlet. She also grabbed her toiletries bag and quickly went and had a shower. Once she had finished her shower, Harri debated whether or not to go and see her friends. In the end, Harri decided that she would go and see them. Walking over to where Ron was staying, Harri knocked on the door, waited for a few seconds, then opened the door and walked in closing it gently behind her. Then she turned and looked straight at Ron, who gulped.

'Grandfather told me what you said about being sorry and how, to make it up to me, you've offered to have detention with Uncle Sev or Filch for the whole of Term One and Term Two.' Harri said expressionlessly. 'Except I don't agree with that punishment.' Ron paled at this. 'For I believe that you shouldn't have a punishment… to that extent anyway.' Harri smiled. 'Mates?' she asked, walking up to Ron holding out her hand.

At first, she thought he was going to refuse it, but was happy when he did take it, looking relieved, and echoed her, 'Mates.'

After a comfortable silence, Hermione asked Harri what happened when she left the safety of the Headquarters.

'Well, I ran a few streets away and ended up at this playground,' replied Harri. 'All I did was sit on a swing quietly singing to myself when all of a sudden I heard Dementors. When I turned around, I saw two big ones flying at me. I sent a Patronus at them, and once they were gone, Grandfather turned up and brought me back here. However, the best part of tonight is that I got a letter from the Ministry saying that I've been expelled from Hogwarts.' Harri said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'WHAT? Why are you being expelled from Hogwarts? You've done nothing wrong. I've read about it before. There's a provision in the Defence for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -' said Hermione.

'And by the look on her face I'd say she already knows that Hermione.' Ron interrupted.

'Yeah, but it won't stop the Ministry, sorry Fudge. In the letter it said I did it in front of a Muggle. Though it's a bit hard to do that when there were no Muggles around. Luckily Grandfather's at the Ministry trying to work something out.'

Silence fell upon them, each lost in their own thoughts when…

CRACK

The result of the simple noise of Fred and George Apparating into the room caused Hermione to scream, Ron fall of the bed with a loud thud, and Harri to draw her wand quickly.

'Stop doing that!' Hermione said weakly to the twins.

'You two passed your Apparation tests, I take it?' asked Harri.

'With distinction,' replied Fred.

'It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to use the stairs,' grumbled Ron, picking himself off the dusty floor.

'Time is Galleons, little brother,' said Fred. 'Now we come with a message for Mother. She said-'

'-to come down to the kitchen-'

'-cause dinner's ready.'

Ron muttered 'show-offs' under his breath when the twins Apparated back to the kitchen.

When the trio arrived at the kitchen, they could smell Mrs Weasley's fabulous cooking.

Eventually, everyone began to sit around the table and help themselves to soup and the other mouth-watering pieces of food that Mrs Weasley had made.

Throughout dinner, many conversations took place. Mrs Weasley was talking to Sirius about cleaning, and by the look on Sirius' face; he could not care less about what she wanted to do. Then opposite Harri, Tonks was entertaining Ginny and Hermione by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. There was also Mr Weasley, Bill and Remus having an intense discussion about goblins while Ron, Fred, George and Mandungus were laughing about some of Mundungus' "business trades" from which Severus and Minerva were giving him annoyed and dirty looks.

It was during dessert that the atmosphere changed.

As Mrs Weasley dished out rhubarb crumble and custard, a Ministry owl flew into the room and dropped a letter on the table. Minerva, being the closes to the letter, quickly opened it and read it aloud.

Dear Miss Dumbledore,

'Father must have told them about our family.' Severus commented mildly.

Following our last letter, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forth-with. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken.

Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.

With best wishes,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic

Harri let out a sigh of relief. She was not expelled, yet, but she was still worried about the trial, for there was still a chance she would end up expelled from Hogwarts.

'Don't worry, Harri. Amelia Bones is fair; she will listen to what you have to say. She's not corrupted like the rest of the Ministry.' Tonks reassured Harri and was happy to see that it worked.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

Eventually, the morning of the trial came and Harri felt like she would rather fight the Chamber of Secrets' basilisk again.

On the morning of the Hearing, Harri awoke abruptly. Quietly she got out of bed and put on a light blue dress and a denim jacket, then quietly went down stairs to get some breakfast. After forcing down a quick breakfast, she went and finished getting ready. Once she was ready she went down to the entry and to meet Mr Weasley.

'Ready to go?' asked Mr Weasley. He was not wearing wizards' robes but rather a pair of pinstriped trousers and an old bomber jacket.

'Yes, um,' began Harri eyeing Mr Weasley's clothes. 'Why are you wearing Muggle clothing?'

'Well, normally I Apparate to the Ministry, but I thought it would make a good impression, if we went through the Muggle world, considering what you're being disciplined for. Come on, we'd better leave.'

The journey to the Ministry was uneventful, unless you counted Mr Weasley's uncontrollable enthusiasm every time he came into close proximity with a Muggle going about their daily business or when he came upon something as simple as an automatic ticket machine.

Eventually, they arrived in the heart of London, and headed towards the visitors' entrance to the Ministry of Magic which turned out to be an old red telephone box, much to Harri's surprise and disappointment. She was expecting something more impressive.

'Ladies first,' said Mr Weasley opening the telephone-box door.

Once inside, Mr Weasley reached past Harri for the receiver and dialled the numbers; six, two, four, and two. Once he had finished dialling a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box.

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, here to escort Harrietta Dumbledore, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing,' replied Mr Weasley.

'Thank you,' said the voice as a badge with Harri's name and Disciplinary Hearing on it came out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appear. 'Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes. You are also required to present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

While Harri was putting the badge on the front of her jacket, she felt the bottom of the telephone box shudder. She soon realised that the telephone box was slowly sinking into the ground to reveal a long and splendid hall. It had a highly polished, dark wood floor, a peacock blue ceiling that was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard, and panelled walls in shiny dark wood. Along the walls were many gilded fireplaces set into them. However, the thing that caught Harri's eye was a fountain that was about half way down the hall. The golden statues, which were standing in the middle of a circular pool, were larger than life, with the tallest being a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air with glittering water pouring out. A beautiful witch, who also had water pouring out of her wand, a centaur with water coming out of his arrow, a goblin with water coming out of his hat, and a house-elf with water coming out of his ears, were grouped around him, with the last three looking adoringly at the witch and wizard. It was the look of adoration that made Harri look at the statue in disgust.

As Harri headed with Mr Weasley to the security desk, Mr Weasley's co-worker, Perkins, came running up to them.

'Arthur, Miss Dumbledore's hearing has been changed to eight o'clock in Courtroom Ten.'

'Thank you, Perkins. Quick Harri, we'll quickly take your wand to the security desk then we'll have to literally run down to the courtrooms.'

During the entire process of Harri's wand being examined, Mr Weasley stood tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his watch. Then he practically snatched Harri's wand from the examiner and whisked Harri to Courtroom Ten, while muttering under his breath.

'I can't think why they would be holding it down there; those courtrooms haven't been used in years!'

Huffing and puffing a few minutes later (in Mr Weasley's case), Harri and Mr Weasley arrived at Courtroom Ten with a minute to spare.

'Well, g-good luck- Harri.' Mr Weasley panted as he clutched at a stitch in his chest.

'Thanks, Mr Weasley,' said Harri as she turned the heavy iron door handle and stepped inside the courtroom.

Once she had closed the door behind her, she quickly took in the courtroom. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by touches. Empty benches rose on either side of her, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been taking in low voices, but as Harri had entered, they quickly fell silent.

'How nice to see that you were able to make it on time. Please, take your seat,' said a cold male voice from one of the shadowy figures.

Harri walked to the middle of the room and sat in a chain covered chair. She looked at the chains in disgust.

'Very well,' said the cold voice and when Harri looked back up at the bench she saw, sitting in the very middle of the front row, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. 'The accused being present, let us begin. Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, 'looking into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statue of Secrecy by Harrietta Jasmine Lilliana Dumbledore. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -'

'Witness for the Defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' said a quiet voice behind Harri, which brought strength and hope to Harri's heart knowing that her grandfather was there fighting for her.

'Ah,' said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. 'Well, then. So the charges. Yes. The charges against the accused are as follows: that she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of her actions, produced a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle -'

It was at this point Harri was about to object to that charge, but fell quiet at the look on her grandfather's face.

'- and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statue of Secrecy.' Fudge concluded with the charges before turning to Harri. 'Did you or did you not, receive an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago?

'Yes, I did, however -'

'And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?'

'Yes, though –'

'Knowing that you were not permitted to use magic outside school while you were under the age of seventeen?'

'Yes -'

'Fully aware that you were in the presence of a Muggle at the time?'

'No, for there were no Muggles -'

'You can produce a fully-fledged Patronus?' interrupted the booming voice of Madam Bones.

'Yes.'

'A corporeal Patronus?'

'Yes, it's a stag. It has been that way since Remus Lupin taught me in my third year.'

'Impressive,' said Madam Bones with many people agreeing with her.

It was then that Harri saw her chance to say why she had performed the said Patronus, so she quickly interjected before Fudge or anyone else could say anything.

'I only did the Charm because of the Dementors.'

'Ah,' said Fudge again, only this time, he was smirking unpleasantly. 'Yes, I thought we'd be hearing something like this. You've been thinking this through, haven't you? Decided that Dementors would make an excellent cover story, seeing as Muggles can't see Dementors? Highly convenient. Just your word. No witnesses -'

'I'm not lying! You -' Whatever Harri was going to call the Minister laid unknown to all, for Albus chose that moment to clear his throat.

'I thought you might like to interrogate the witness present at the Dementor attack, besides the mysterious Muggle.' Dumbledore said mildly.

As though the witness received some non-verbal message that they were needed, the court door opened and in strolled Severus Dumbledore, which highly confused Harri. How could Severus be a witness when he wasn't even present at the attack?

After lots of arguing on whether or not Severus was allowed to be a witness, it was decided that he could, but only under Veritaserum. Once the court was happy with Severus' answers to their questions, did Madam Bones address the court.

'All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?'

Harri quickly counted the raised hands and saw that seventy percent of the court found Harri innocent, which meant…

'Very well… cleared of all charges,' choked a very angry Fudge.

Outside the courtroom Harri was able to breathe again.

'I'm afraid I have to run off now, Harri, but we'll celebrate tonight,' said Albus as he gave her a hug good-bye and then quickly hurried off. Normally Harri would be curious as to where her grandfather was going, but seeing as she had just escaped being expelled… she could not care less, though she was curious about one thing…

'Uncle Sev, can I ask you a question?' Harri asked as they walked back to the elevator.

'You just did, but you may ask me another.' Severus said, quoting the line Albus usually used.

'Why were you the witness when you weren't even present at the attack? And how did you lie under Veritaserum?' Harri said, ignoring her uncle's smart comment.

'Well, your grandfather couldn't be a witness, could he? So he told me every little detail of that night, enabling me to take his place… it also helps that Tom made me immune to Veritaserum.' Severus answered, before changing the subject. 'If you want we can go to Diagon Alley or something, after I've taken care of some business.'

'Sounds good to me! Um, where do you have to go exactly?'

'Malfoy Manor.'

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** January 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	5. Draco Malfoy

**CHAPTER FIVE: DRACO MALFOY**

'Malfoy Manor.' Harri repeated, stopping dead, a meter away from the lift.

'Yes. I need to see Lucius about a few things, plus I wanted to drop off Draco's birthday present seeing as it is his birthday tomorrow,' Severus said, giving Harri a concerned look. 'Do you still want to come?'

'Yeah, I'll still come. What's the worst that can happen?' Severus only answered with a chuckle.

Little did Harri know, she had just walked straight into Fate's trap.

Lucius Malfoy, who was expecting Severus, was waiting in his living room when Severus gracefully stepped out of the roaring green fire. A young girl, who fell ungracefully out of the fireplace, shortly followed him. Lucius raised an elegant eyebrow. Severus looked as though he was trying, and failing, to hold in his laugher as he helped her to her feet and cleaned her off.

'Severus, I'm glad you were able to make it,' Lucius began smoothly, 'and who, may I ask, is this lovely young lady?' He already knew who she was. How could he not remember?

'This, my old friend, is my niece, Harrietta,' replied Severus.

'But I prefer "Harri",' Harri added, with a slight curtsy to Lucius.

'Well, Harrietta, how about I get a house-elf to show you to Draco's room, so you two can become acquainted,' said Lucius, before proceeding in calling a house-elf. 'Ellie,' he said to the house-elf that just appeared, 'show young Harrietta to Draco's room and then come to my study.'

'Yes, Master.' Ellie squeaked. 'If you would please follow Ellie, Miss.'

'Sure,' Harri said, before she followed Ellie out of the room.

After a lot of twists and turns through the mason, Ellie finally stopped outside Draco's room. With a final bow, Ellie Apparated away, leaving Harri standing alone in the hallway not knowing what to do. Eventually, Harri got up her Gryffindor courage and knocked on Draco's door.

'Come in.'

Taking a deep breath, Harri pushed open the door and quietly shut it behind her as she slipped into Draco's room. When she turned around, she saw a shirtless Draco Malfoy sitting on his bed, with a book open in front of him, staring at her in surprise before casually getting up and putting on a shirt.

Once he had the shirt on, a blushing Harri said, 'Happy Birthday for tomorrow, Draco.'

'Thanks, but I'm afraid I don't know who you are?'

It was at this point Harri decided to see if Draco would be able to recognise her, and knowing that he would not be able to, she thought it would be fun to tease him a bit. Just for old time sake.

'You mean you don't recognise me?' Harri said pretending to be hurt, and then got a massive shock. She had not expected Draco to actually look ashamed for not recognising her.

'Sorry, no, but…' Draco frowned at bit, 'you do look familiar now that you mention it.'

WHAT? How can he recognise me? Even my friends did not even recognise me! So how can he recognise me? thought Harri.

Determined to recall where Draco knew Harri from, he stood there staring at her, taking in her glowing white skin, midnight black hair and eyes that held kindness and love in them. Eyes that could shame the purest of emeralds…

Wait a minute!

Draco did know someone with eyes that were like glittering emeralds and were always full of love and kindness. How could he forget those eyes seeing as he saw them nearly everyday during the school year. But how was it possible? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Slowly, Draco moved forward and gently moved Harri's soft hair off her forehead and gasped as he saw a lightning bolt scar in the middle of her forehead.

'Potter! But – but how is this possible? How are you standing here, in my bedroom as a, well as a – female?'

'Maybe I should start at the beginning,' mumbled Harri, more to herself than to Draco. Nevertheless, Draco motioned to his bed for her to sit down and told her to begin when she was ready.

'You know all those wizarding legends about the female warriors that could turn into men?' Harri began, hoping she would not have to explain it to him like she had for Hermione and the Weasleys.

'Yes, but what's that got to do with…' It had suddenly dawned on Draco, and he mentally kicked himself for not realising it sooner. 'You're a descendant from the female warriors? You're a modern day wizarding Valkyrie, aren't you?'

'Yes,' replied Harri, giving Draco the look of disbelief for figuring it out so quickly. Even Hermione had needed it spelt out to her.

Draco, noticing Harri's look of disbelief, grinned at her, 'I'm smarter than I look and act. Now, that explains the gender change, care to explain why you are here?'

'Well, to put it bluntly, I'm your godfather's niece. And seeing as he's here, I'm here.'

Draco sat in shock for a while before sputtering out, 'Sev has a-a niece? I didn't even know he had a brother or sister! That explains why he looked so different when I saw him the other day!'

Harri and Draco sat in silence for a while, but that did not last long. The door went flying open as a bunch laughing of boys entered the room, shattering the silence. They were silenced by a loud and angry, 'Draco!'

Harri and Draco turned and looked at the intruders. The group of boys who had been laughing were none other than Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, the fifth year Slytherin boys, and standing right at the front of the group was Pansy Parkinson who was chalky white staring at Draco and Harri in pure fury. It took Harri a while to realise why she was angry, but then she could see what it must look like from Pansy's point of view. Harri and Draco alone in his room with the door closed, sitting on the bed, with Draco having his shirt on loosely, instead of it being tucked in like it usually is, and to make matters worse, Draco was staring at Pansy in sheer horror, which made him look guilty. It probably did not help that he was blushing for some weird reason and it was even weirder when Harri started to blush at what Pansy was thinking.

'Draco-who-is-she?' Pansy said through clenched teeth.

Luckily, Draco was saved from answering as Ellie appeared at that very moment.

'Sorry Ellie is interrupting, Young Master, but Ellie has been asked to tell Young Master and Young Lady Harrietta that they are needed in the Master' study.'

'Thank you, Ellie. We'll be back in a minute.' Draco muttered to his friends as Harri and Draco left the room.

'Sorry that I've made things difficult between you and Pansy, Draco.' Harri apologised as they walked to Lucius' study.

'Actually, I want to thank you for it.' Draco replied before elaborating when he saw her bewildered expression. 'She's never been my girlfriend and never will be. She just always clung to me. I swear she's like some annoying fly buzzing around me. I just hope from her seeing you, she'll go off yelling at me saying "we're through", even though we weren't going out in the first place, and leave without an explanation.'

'Sorry to tell you this, but she won't do that. Back in your room when she asked you who I was, that was her asking for an explanation. Trust me; I know how girls' minds work. Anyway, the only time you will be able to get rid of her is when you actually have a girlfriend.'

'I know.' Then a brilliant thought came to him. 'Or pretend to have one,' he said, looking over at Harri.

'Yeah, that could work too, but only if you make it realistic enough.' Harri said carelessly.

'What about you?'

'What do you mean, "What about me"?' Harri asked, completely nonplussed.

'I know we're not friends, but would you pretend to be my girlfriend? As payment, I'll get all, well the vast majority, of the Slytherins to leave the Gryffindors alone.' Draco said quickly, holding his breath.

Harri took one look at his desperate face and knew that she would never be able to say no.

I hate having a soft heart sometimes. Harri thought angrily.

'Alright then,' Harri sighed as they stopped outside Lucius' study.

Draco, overjoyed by her agreement, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, before quickly walking into his father's study, followed by a blushing Harri.

How do I get myself into these situations? thought Harri.

The moment Harri walked through the door; Severus gave her a questioning look as to why she was red in the face. Catching his expression, Harri blushed harder and hid her face till she was sure she wasn't blushing and wasn't going to again.

'Hello Draco. Happy Birthday for tomorrow.' Severus smiled as he gave Draco his present.

'Wow, thanks Sev.' It was a book on wizard legends and myths that Draco had been looking at a few weeks prior.

'You're welcome, Draco, but I'm afraid that Harri and I should be going…'

'Sev, is it all right if Harri comes with me and my friends to Diagon Alley.' Draco interrupted quickly, surprising Harri.

'Oh, well,' said Severus, caught off guard by the sudden question, especially what the question was about. 'I don't have a problem with it, if that's what the both of you want. What time will you be back?'

'Around five.'

'Okay then. I take it you will be Flooing back?' Severus asked Harri.

'Unfortunately,' replied Harri.

Five minutes later, Harri was standing in Diagon Alley with Draco and his friends, after Pansy had finished screaming at Draco about being… well, let's just stick with a simple term, "cheater".

'Where should we go first?' Draco inquired.

'I vote food!' Crabbe and Goyle said in unison making everyone laugh.

'I have to agree with them on this one!' Zabini laughed.

With that said, the group headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour.

'So, Harri,' began Zabini with a know-it-all-smirk, 'how long have you been dating our Draco for?'

'Um,' said Harri, glancing at Draco, who had just spilt his drink down his front.

'That's what I thought. Don't worry, Draco. We won't tell Pansy,' said Zabini, getting the answer that he was looking for. 'I'll re-state my question. How long have you known Draco for?'

'Since we met in Madam Malkin's just before we started Hogwarts.' Harri answered, wondering why Draco was giving her an astonished look, until she realised what she had just said.

The boys started to pay more attention to Harri.

'You go to Hogwarts then?' said Zabini. 'How come we've never seen you around? What House are you in?'

Knowing that they would never find out who she really was, and hoping they would not do a Draco, she decided to give them some hints.

'I don't know what you are talking about?' Harri smiled. 'You've seen me around and have even talked to me before. As for what House I'm in, that would be Gryffindor.'

Crabbe and Goyle, who were about to shove a large amount of ice cream into their mouths, froze with their mouths wide open - as a result, the ice-cream fell off their spoons -, while Nott spat out his drink and Zabini's smile disappeared.

Laughing at the faces of the other boys, Harri turned to Draco.

'Come with me to Quality Quidditch Supplies?'

'Sure,' Draco laughed.

Together they headed towards the Quidditch shop. They spent ages looking at the Quidditch supplies, laughing and joking about the times they'd versed each other during the interschool Quidditch matches and about who would win the Quidditch Cup this year. Little did they know, the other Slytherin boys, who were getting more confused by the minute, were watching them. A fifth year Gryffindor Seeker was the most they learnt, but that was impossible, seeing as Harry Potter was Gryffindor's Seeker, unfortunately.

So, the girl's identity remained a secret to them.

'Okay, we give up,' said Nott as the Slytherin boys walked over to Harri and Draco. 'Can you tell us who you really are?'

'But I already gave you all the hints,' replied Harri, after she recovered from her shock of them appearing suddenly. She had forgotten that they were there. 'Besides, you'll have your answer when we arrive back at Hogwarts.'

'But…'

'It's nearly five,' interrupted Draco. 'You guys coming back to my place or going straight home?'

'We'll be going straight home to try and work out who your mystery girl is.' Blaise smirked.

'She is not my girl,' mumbled a red-faced Draco.

At exactly five, Harri and Draco came out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor.

'I had a really good, no, wonderful time today, Draco.' Harri smiled.

'Yeah, me too,' he said holding out his hand, just like he did on their first train ride to Hogwarts, however, this time Harri accepted it.

As soon as Harri accepted his hand, Draco pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips, but what shocked Harri the most, was that she returned the kiss.

A light cough broke them apart. Narcissa and Lucius looked at them from the doorway smiling - though Lucius' smile looked forced and painful -, before walking off.

Draco and Harri stared at each other for a while; both red in the face, before Harri turned and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N: Information on Valkyries will be explained in a future chapter as will Harri and Draco's sudden affection for each other. **

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** January 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	6. Celebrations and Quidditch

**CHAPTER SIX: CELEBRATIONS AND QUIDDITCH**

For once in her life, Harri came out of the fireplace gracefully, but she hardly noticed. However, the other people in the room did. They also noticed that Harri did not seem to be herself. She was humming and singing to herself. All the symptoms of someone in love.

'I leave you alone for only a few hours and you come back all… girly,' said Severus.

'Well, of course she should be girly. She is a young lady after all.' Rhiannon scolded Severus. 'But I'd know those symptoms of love, and if I'm not mistaken, and I never am about these things, I'd say Harrietta has fallen in love with the young man I had foreseen.'

That's when the uproar of questions started. You know the annoying questions family members and friends ask such as; who is he and is he handsome, along with Severus and Sirius doing the whole "over protective father role". Harri was lucky enough to get them onto another subject without having to answer any of their questions, but by the looks in their eyes, she knew that she was not off the hook.

'I thought we were meant to be celebrating and didn't you want to give us something early Grandmother and Grandfather?'

'Hmm, yes we did,' said Minerva; giving Harri a hard look telling her she would let the topic go this once. 'Here are your Hogwarts letters.'

There was a short silence filled with the rustling of letters being opened and read, after the look of confusion of why they got their letters early.

'OH MY GOODNESS!'

Hermione's squeal of joy shattered the silence.

'I'm a Prefect! I can't believe it! Thank you, Professors!'

'Now, now, Hermione. Remember that you can call us by our first names in private,' said Albus. 'Even your Potions Master.'

'Yes, even me. That's why we gave you your letters early. So we could celebrate the two new Gryffindor Prefects.' Severus smiled.

'Two new?' inquired Mrs Weasley.

Everyone quickly turned and looked at Ron. Ron was sitting stiller than a statue staring at a small red and gold badge in his hand.

'Go from one extreme to the other,' murmured Severus, referring to Hermione screaming to the silent Ron, and he jumped as Mrs Weasley screamed in joy.

For an hour, Mrs Weasley harped on before Moody interrupted her.

'Thought we were meant to be celebrating?'

Everyone started laughing and went to celebrating the new Prefects and Harri's innocence.

A week later, just before school was about to start, Harri heard from Draco. Unfortunately, Harri's "secret man", as Sirius called him, was revealed to all as a letter was delivered during a late lunch because of cleaning, meaning everyone saw the letter arrive. Worst of all though, was the fact that Sirius was the one who grabbed it and read it out loud for all to hear, while Harri hid her head in embarrassment.

Dearest Harrietta,

First, I hope you are well and Mrs Weasley has not worked you too hard with all the cleaning that you told me about.

'You didn't mention Grimmauld Place I hope?' Albus asked quickly, but he soon got the answer he hoped for due to the deadly glare he received from his granddaughter.

Anyway, the reason for my letter and I apologise for the short notice, is that I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a Falmouth Falcons practice session.

One of my dad's friends is on the team, which allows me to go and watch them practice if I want to. I am also allowed to invite a friend and I thought of you, for I remembered that you liked them so... Sorry, I am rambling.

Anyway, please reply as soon as you can with an answer.

Love DM

'DM?' began Hermione. 'Not "DM" as in "Draco Malfoy"?'

The small smile that started to cross Harri's face and her glazed eyes was enough to tell them that it was Draco Malfoy. Plus the Malfoy crest right down the bottom in the right-hand corner was a dead give away.

'Well, obviously you trust him, so… we'll trust him too. Right, Ron?' Hermione said, giving him a hinting look.

'Yeah, we'll give him a chance, but if he hurts you in any way, shape or form, he's dead.' Ron said simply.

Harri could not believe it. Normally her friends would annoy her by trying to talk her out of it. She was so happy that she got up and hugged them both until they started complaining about not being able to breathe.

'So, can I go?' Harri asked hopefully, but then a small frown appeared on her face. 'Is there any more to that letter, as in when it is?'

'You all interrupted me before I could continue.' Sirius whinged.

P.S. It would probably help if I put when it is and all the other necessary details. It is tomorrow, at my place at 9.00 am, but I do not what time it ends.

P.S again:

'That young man loves his P.S.' Rhiannon commented.

I was about to send this letter when Mum wanted to know if you would like to stay for dinner as well.

'Can I go?' Harri asked again, looking at her uncle, seeing as he was now her official guardian.

'I don't have a problem with it.'

'Yes!' she squealed.

Then all they heard was Harri singing all the way up the hall to reply to Draco. Luckily, Mrs Black never went off whenever Harri sung loudly.

'Isn't it a good thing that she's a good singer?' Severus asked and there was a murmur of agreements.

As Harri stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, she noticed that Draco was quickly putting a bookmark in the book Severus got him for his birthday and was heading over to greet her.

'I'm so glad that you could make it!' Draco grinned.

'I'm glad that you invited me!' Harri smiled back.

'Well then let's go.' Draco said, taking Harri's hand.

Sadly, they never ended up going, seeing as Narcissa quickly walked in to tell them the bad news.

'I'm afraid that you will not be able to go seeing as they have cancelled their practice due to their old team arguments.'

'Sorry you came here for nothing, Harri.' Draco said glumly.

'That's all right. We can still hang out today, right?' Harri asked, looking between the two Malfoys.

'Of course you can, dear,' replied Mrs Malfoy.

'Do you want to go flying?' asked Draco.

'I'd love to.'

Minutes later, Harri and Draco were soaring outside in the cool, refreshing breeze.

After a while, Draco pulled his broom up next to Harri and turned to look at her.

'Harri, in the book that Sev gave me for my birthday, it talks about Valkyries, but what I don't get is that it states that nobody can recognise a Valkyrie outside their disguise, so how come I could recognise you?'

'To be honest, Draco, I don't know. Ever since you figured it out, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. However, what I'd like to know is how you figured it out? Then I might have a better idea where to look… and because I'm simply curious,' admitted Harri.

'Your eyes,' Draco said simply.

'What about my eyes?'

'You know how we use to fight? Well to be honest, a lot of it was me flirting, even though I never knew why I was doing it. In the end I thought I was Bi, but thanks for telling me I'm not by the way,' he added to an amused, yet interested Harri. 'Anyway, I could always remember that your eyes were like emeralds. I also remembered that even though you were angry with me, I could see kindness and love behind your eyes. As though I was looking at your soul.'

'That doesn't help me, surprises me, but doesn't help me figure it out. Maybe later we can look it up?' Harri said thoughtfully.

After lunch, Harri and Draco retired to the mansion's library, but after hours of searching, they still could not find any answers to their inquiry. Even after searching every relevant book in the mansion, they could not find an answer. Fed up of looking, for the time being, they headed to Draco's room.

'You know what, Draco? We may never find an answer to how it happened. You're just special, like me. A unique a piece of work that no one has an answer to,' Harri joked.

Harri and Draco walked the rest of the way to Draco's room laughing, where they played Exploding Snap, chess and many other wizarding games. Before they knew it, dinner was ready. After dinner, Harri decided to go home.

'I'm glad that you came today Harri,' said Draco as he walked her to the fireplace. 'I'll see you at school.'

With that, Harri gave him a kiss good-bye and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place, right into the arms of curious friends and family wondering how her date went.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	7. Hogwarts

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HOGWARTS**

Harri never knew why she agreed to go back to Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express. Maybe it was because it was what she always did? Or because she didn't want to be treated any differently to her friends? Or maybe it was because of Draco? If anything, it was definitely the latter of the three. However, whatever the reason was, she was regretting it now.

As always, there was the running around, last minute packing, looking for lost items and, well, the overall commotion that Harri saw with the Weasleys every year. Only this year, Harri felt like she was going to scream and yell at them, for they were giving her a massive headache. Mrs Weasley was screaming, no sorry, bellowing at Fred and George for knocking Ginny down the stairs with their trunks that they made fly down the stairs. On top of Mrs Weasley's yelling, Sirius' mother was yelling about her favourite topic: Mudbloods and Traitors. In addition, there was the racket the animals were making on top of everything else.

Then came the greatest surprise and one Harri was not happy about… Guards! Guards to escort Harri to King's Cross station. Now normally Harri would argue saying that she is big enough and ugly enough - though many people laugh at the last part) to look after herself and that she does not need to be babysat. However, seeing as she currently had a headache, she decided against arguing… at least until her headache was gone.

They arrived at King's Cross, with no dramas and a few minutes to spare. Moments later, they were walking through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. After a hurried goodbye, Harri, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins boarded the train.

'I'll see ya later,' Harri said to Ron and Hermione, after Fred and George had excused themselves.

'What do you mean, "You'll see us later"?' asked a confused Ron, looking between the three girls who exchanged exasperated looks.

'Ron! We are Prefects!' scolded Hermione. 'We have to go to the Prefects Compartment, remember? Did you even read your letter?'

'Nope.'

Harri laughed as Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him towards the Prefects Compartment.

'Come on. Let's find an empty compartment,' she said to Ginny.

Along the way, they came across Neville, who, of course, did not recognise Harri.

'Hi Neville,' said Harri.

'Hi.' said Neville, slowly trying to figure out who this girl was, but then he saw Ginny next to her and relaxed. He had thought that the black-haired girl was a Slytherin planning something horrible. 'Hi, Ginny. Everywhere is full and I can't find a seat.'

'What are you talking about? There's room in the compartment we're standing next to. Only Luna's in there.'

'I didn't want to disturb…'

'Don't worry, Luna won't mind!' said Ginny, walking into the compartment confidently. 'Hi Luna, may we join you?'

Luna looked up from the magazine the she was reading, "The Quibbler" Harri noticed, looked around at all of them and nodded.

'Thanks Luna,' said Ginny and once everyone was seated, she continued, 'Did you have a good summer, Luna?'

'Yes,' said Luna dreamily, 'yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're a Valkyrie!' she added nodding to Harri.

Harri, taken back by the sudden statement asked her suspiciously, 'How do you know that?'

'I saw your scar. Only one person in the world has a scar like that, and seeing as you're female now, well, basically I put all the facts together.'

Harri stared at Luna calmly for a few minutes before turning to Neville and started explaining to him that she was "Harry Potter" and all the other relevant facts.

Around an hour later, Hermione and Ron came in.

'I'm starving!' Was the first thing Ron said as he flung himself into the seat next to Harri, grabbing one of her chocolate frogs.

'There are two fifth-year students from each house chosen as Prefects,' said Hermione.

'Yea, an' 'ess 'ho Slytherin's 'ale Prefect is,' Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate, smiling at Harri.

'Draco,' Harri said with a small smile appearing on her lips. Of course, she already knew, she knew whom all the Prefects were seeing the Professors had asked for her opinion, but she was not going to let the others know that.

'Draco? As in Malfoy?' Neville questioned.

'Yes. Harri's Prince Charming. Her Knight in Shining Armour. Her… Ha! Harri, you're going redder than a tomato!' Ron teased in a very brotherly way.

'Don't worry, Neville. Draco's going to have _most _of the Slytherins leave the Gryffindors alone,' said a red-faced Harri, completely ignoring Ron's comment.

'Anyway,' said Hermione, continuing on with the Prefects topic, 'Pansy Parkinson's been made Prefect too. How that cow got it is beyond me!'

'Poor Draco,' muttered Harri, thinking about how Pansy will now annoy Draco until see gets what she wants. Harri still did not know why Severus chose her.

'And Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott are Hufflepuff's and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil are Ravenclaw's,' concluded Hermione.

Just then, there was a quiet knock on the compartment door before it slid open to reveal Harri's "Prince Charming" as Ron put it.

'Sorry if I'm interrupting. Harri, could I have a word in private, please?' Draco asked politely, causing Neville to nearly fall off his seat with his mouth open like a codfish.

Harri nodded and followed Draco to an empty compartment, curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about.

As soon as Draco had shut the compartment door and pulled down the blinds, adding a privacy charm just to be safe, he turned around and embraced Harri.

'You wanted to talk to me?' said Harri as she snuggled into Draco's chest, causing Draco's embrace to tighten.

'Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about this year. Are you telling the school that you are "Harry Potter"? If so, do you want our relationship to _try_ and remain a secret?'

'No, I've had to keep enough secrets to last me a lifetime. Besides, you know hardly anything can remain a secret at Hogwarts,' Harri said firmly.

After a comfortable silence, Harri added, 'Oh, and congratulations on becoming a Prefect.'

'Thanks, love.' Neither of them realised what Draco had just called her. 'Hopefully I'll do a good job.' Draco said with a hint of nerves evident in his voice.

'The Prince of Slytherin is worried!' Harri said, pretending to be shocked.

'Ha ha ha, very funny.'

'What? No come back?'

'Well, since you want one…' Draco trailed off as he began to tickle her, and was happy to see that she was _very_ ticklish.

'Okay, okay. I surrender! I surrender!' Harri laughed as she fell to the floor as a natural reflex to stop him from tickling her.

While Harri sat laughing on the ground, Draco sat down next to her and gave her a kiss. They kissed passionately until the need for air became too great.

'I'll see you later, Harri,' Draco said, while helping her to her feet. 'I promised Blaise that I would make this short so he wouldn't have to put up with Pansy.'

'Why does he have to put up with her and why does it involve you?'

'Well, ever since my birthday, Pansy's been clinging to Blaise like she used to do to me. However, Pansy's still furious with me 'cause I "cheated" on her, so she won't even stay in the same room with me longer than she needs to. Basically, Blaise is using me as a sort of Pansy repellent.' Draco concluded. 'Come on, I'll walk you back to your compartment.'

On the way back to Harri's compartment many people stared at Draco and Harri as they walked by, hand in hand, before whispering to their friends about what they had just seen. This made Harri uneasy.

Draco, noticing that Harri was feeling uncomfortable, asked her what was wrong.

'It's just… all these people are staring at us and I feel as though they know who I am, meaning my other form.' Harri whispered, barely moving her lips knowing that Draco could hear her.

'Well, I don't think you have to worry about that.' Then he elaborated when he saw Harri's blank expression. 'It's probably because Pansy told everyone that I "cheated" on her and they think you're the girl I "cheated" with. It's also because you're a new face.' Draco said as an after thought stopping outside Harri's compartment.

Then with a sweet kiss on her hand, he said goodbye and went to rescue Zabini.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Harri got off the train with Luna, Neville and Ginny, seeing as Ron and Hermione were needed to go and supervise the younger years.

Harri saw Draco kneeling down talking to a small first year who was crying. Harri watched Draco and was very impressed on how he handled the situation. She would have to tell Severus that he did an excellent job at picking Slytherin's male Prefect. As though he could feel her looking at him, Draco turned and grinned at her before going and breaking up a fight between two second years. Little did he know that he would be dead if looks could kill seeing as Pansy was glaring between Harri and Draco. Harri, however, did notice and made a mental note to watch out for her. Not that she was scared of Pansy, but she knew that jealousy was a powerful emotion.

Ron and Hermione caught up with Harri and the others at the self-drawn carriages, only… they weren't self-drawn anymore. There were fleshless, black horses with wings and their coats clung to their skeletons. Their heads were dragonish with pure-white, pupil-less eyes.

'What do you reckon those creatures are?' Harri asked no one in particular.

'What creatures?' asked Hermione.

'The ones pulling the carriages!'

'What are you talking about, mate?' asked a perplexed Ron, with Ginny mirroring his expression.

'They can't see them,' said Luna in her dreamy voice. 'Hardly anyone can,' she added, before she hopped into the carriage leaving Harri with millions of questions spinning around in her head.

Why couldn't other people see them? How come she could see them, then?

Maybe my uncle did something to my brain in the graveyard, thought Harri before she dismissed the idea seeing as Luna could see them too.

Harri wanted to question Luna on the way up to the castle, but her friends were already watching her carefully as though she was going to do something outrageous, and she did not want to end up in the Hospital Wing.

As soon as Harri stepped into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, the Hall went silent for a few seconds before everyone broke out into conversation again. Harri, who was used to this now, just kept walking, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she picked up the different conversations.

'Who's the new girl?'

'Where's Potter?'

'Has the Golden Trio fallen apart?'

'Hey, where's Professor Snape?'

When Harri, Ron and Hermione had taken their seats, Harri looked up at the teacher's table. She saw her uncle looking quite amused and she knew it was because he had heard some of the students' comments. Then there was her grandfather, wearing midnight blue robes with silver stars and a matching hat, who was talking to her grandmother. However, the thing that caught Harri's eye was sitting right next to her grandmother looking like a big, fat toad.

'Who's that?' Hermione whispered to Harri, nodding in the direction of the toad.

'I don't know, but she works for Fudge.'

'How do you know that?'

'I saw her at my hearing.'

Harri and Hermione broke off their conversation as Professor Grubby-Plank took her place at the staff table and Minerva brought forth the three-legged stool and placed the Sorting Hat on it. Once the Sorting Hat had sung its song and gave the school a warning, the Sorting commenced and then dinner was served. Ron wasted no time digging in; piling anything he could put his hands on onto his plate.

At the end of the feast, Albus rose to greet then all and give some announcements.

'To our newcomers – welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! First-years ought to know that the Forest in the school grounds is out-of-bounds, - and I give that message to a handful of our older students who ought to know it by now, too. The caretaker, Mr Filch, has also asked me to remind you that no magic is allowed to be used in the corridors and to go and check the extensive list of items banned at Hogwarts, fastened to his office door. Now, there have been a couple of changes in staff this year. First I would like to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank who will be taking over for Professor Hagrid, while he is on temporary leave.'

Polite applause.

'I would also like to introduce Professor Dolores Umbridge, who has kindly taken the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Now, onto Quidditch. Those…'

'Why did he stop and look at Umbridge?' Ron breathed.

He soon got his answer when Umbridge got up to make a speech. One thing was for sure, Umbridge's speech held a lot of meaningless words to the students of Hogwarts who were half-asleep, and who were already looking at her in distaste, from the way she spoken to them to her horrible pink cardigan.

'Thank you, Professor Umbridge for that illuminating speech. Now, as I was saying about Quidditch…'

'Professor!' said an angry voice from the Slytherin table. 'What about Professor Snape?' said the shrilly voice of Pansy Parkinson, 'and, who's that teacher?' she added pointing rudely at Severus, who raised an irritated eyebrow.

'Thank you, Miss Parkinson, for giving me an opening for some news I need to tell everyone. Firstly, Professor Snape is where he normally is at this time of the year, sitting beside me, which I believe answers both of your questions Miss Parkinson, and now to answer some of the questions I know are on everyone's minds. Yes, Professor Snape has always looked like that; he has just dropped his Glamour. No, his name isn't really Severus Snape, but rather Severus Dumbledore. Yes, we are related, for he is my son, and is also Professor McGonagall's son, but to save much confusion, we'll stick with the last names you know us as. Now, since we have sorted out the Professors, I'll get back to Quidditch…'

'Wait, what about _her_?' Pansy said pointing at Harri. 'Why does _she _look like Professor Snape?'

'Who?'

'HER!'

'She means me, Grandfather.' Harri said standing up, seeing that her grandfather was still looking confusedly out at the sea of students. Then, ignoring all the codfish in the room, Harri turned to Pansy. 'Does that answer your question? We're related, uncle and niece if you must know.'

'Then why have you only just appeared?'

'I don't know what you are talking about,' Harri replied calmly. 'I've been coming to Hogwarts for five years now.' Then she changed into "Harry Potter" for a few seconds before turning back into herself. 'There you go Grandfather, now you don't have to explain anything. You were saying about Quidditch?'

'Yes, Yes I was. Tryouts for -'

While her grandfather was talking, Harri discreetly took in the many still stunned faces. She saw the Slytherin fifth year boys kicking themselves for not being able to figure it out, Draco trying not to laugh at them, and Pansy obviously still trying to figure it out. Harri was that lost in thought that she did not hear her grandfather dismiss them.

'-rri. Harri. HARRI!'

'Huh?'

'Honestly Harri,' said Hermione, 'we've been trying to get your attention for a while now. Anyway, Ron and I are about to take the first years up to the Common Room, do you need the password?'

'No, I'll be staying in my uncle's quarters, but don't worry,' she quickly added catching their panicked looks, 'I'll be able to hang with you in the Common Room and you can visit me too. See ya.'

Harri had just seen her uncle beginning to leave so she hurried over to him to accompany him to their quarters.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta: **alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	8. Slytherin's History

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SLYTHERIN'S HISTORY**

Harri awoke the next morning to her uncle's gentle voice and his gentle shakes in order to wake her up.

'Huh?'

'You have to get up, sweetie, or you'll be late for school.'

'What?'

'It's eight-thirty. Classes start in half an hour.'

'WHAT!'

Harri leaped out of bed, nearly knocking over her uncle and ran to the bathroom, uniform in hand. Then she ran from the bathroom, into the kitchen and inhaled her breakfast.

'Here's your timetable. Your grandmother dropped it off when you were in the bathroom seeing as she could not find you at breakfast,' said Severus, handing Harri her timetable, before gathering his paperwork for his first class.

'Thanks, Uncle Sev,' Harri said as she looked at her timetable, flinging her bag over shoulder and racing to her first class.

Luckily, she arrived at the classroom just as everyone was heading in and quickly went and took her seat next to Ron and Hermione.

'Where were you?' asked Hermione.

'I slept in. I forgot to set my alarm.'

'If I slept in, I wouldn't bother hurrying to _this_ class. Binns wouldn't even care, let alone notice,' said Ron.

Hermione opened her mouth to no doubt tell Ron off, but Harri spoke before she could string two syllables together.

'Remember how I told you, after that fight we had back in Grimmauld Place, about listening to History of Magic lessons this year?' whispered Harri.

'Yes,' said Hermione and Ron together.

'Well, you might want to pay extra attention to this lesson.'

'Okay class,' said the wheezy, droning voice of Professor Binns. 'This year we will be looking at the history of the four Founders of Hogwarts in Semester One, after which we will be studying the History of Goblins, in Semester Two.

'To start today's lesson off, I will quickly go over the brief history of Hogwarts before we begin a more in depth study. As you all know, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin founded Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. Now the four founders, or four friends, lived together and taught the many young witches and wizards attending quite peacefully for several years, until Slytherin broke that peace. Slytherin believed that the only worthy candidates who should be allowed to study magic were purebloods, hence receiving the title, "Notorious Champion of Pureblood Supremacy". The other three founders disagreed with him, due to which he left the castle and never returned.

'By saying this, we will start to focus on our first in depth topic, Salazar Slytherin. Most of the information we have on Slytherin, or on any of the founders in fact, is scarce, up to the time Hogwarts was founded, but even then there little known about them due to the loss and destruction of many sources. However, what we do know about Slytherin's time before Hogwarts is that he was said to be a selfish, spoilt Prince who lived during medieval times in Fen, which is located around the eastern portion of England, East Anglia and Norfolk. He was banished after he was discovered trying to kill his older brother in order to take the throne, after which he hid his identity and went on to be a founder of Hogwarts.

'Whilst living at Hogwarts he became the first recorded Parselmouth, which is someone able to talk to snakes, he became an accomplished Legilimens, built the Chamber of Secrets, became the first Headmaster of Hogwarts, and is said to have mastered a great deal of dark magic. After he left Hogwarts, his whereabouts became unknown until several years later when he appears again to the wizarding world with a wife. A Valkyrie to be precise. Valkyrie Gondul was one of the most feared Valkyries to live. She was said to be the first werewolf to exist and she would remember everything when she turned every full moon, making her even more deadly. On top of that, she was the first witch Valkyrie.

'However, before I go on, I'll explain who and what a Valkyrie is. Valkyries have been alive since ancient times and can live for many years. The oldest was Reginleif, a servant of the Norse God Odin, who lived to be over one thousand and twenty-eight years old. Now, each Valkyrie is said to have a different power, Gondul had the power to turn into a werewolf, Randgrior could bring peace everywhere she went, and Rota could cause disastrous turmoil where ever she went. However, there are two powers that all wizarding Valkyries have. The first was the power to heal and the second was that they are able to take the form of a man.

'Valkyries were originally sinister spirits of slaughter, dark angels or fallen angels, of death who fought mercilessly. Then one day, new Valkyries were born and instead of being sinister spirits with white hair, grey skin and black clothes, they were pure spirits, with hair that matched the midnight sky, glowing white skin, and bright coloured clothes. Gondul is said to have been one of the sinister Valkyries. However, to this day it was believed that all Valkyries were extinct. That was until we saw Miss Dumbledore, but it is still unknown if any others exist.

'Going back to Slytherin, once he married he is said to have had only one child. A son named Kazimir, whose name means "famous destroyer of peace" and he ended up living to the meaning. From then on, history is unclear, seeing as Slytherin was never seen again, not even when his father died and his brother took the throne. Then, when his brother died heirless, he did not take the throne and the wizarding world saw its fair share of civil wars and chaos in general. However, throughout history we do know of some of Slytherin's heirs. They include Delano Slytherin who created the Patronus Charm; Ignatius Slytherin who created the three Unforgivable Curses; and Gwyneth Grant who created healing spells. Then there are some modern wizards such as the McGonagall's, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Severus Dumbledore and Harrietta Dumbledore.'

Ring ring ring

'Next lesson we will be looking into the Chamber of Secrets and other known artefacts that belonged to Slytherin. For homework write a foot-and-a-half-long essay on the history of Valkyries.'

As Harri, Ron and Hermione walked to their next class, Potions, they discussed their last lesson.

'That really was an interesting lesson!' said Hermione.

'Yeah, I know. It's scary, I actually agree with you on a lesson, especially History of Magic.' Ron laughed. 'I especially liked the bit about Valkyries and that part about Slytherin being a selfish, spoilt prince. I always knew…' Ron broke off as he understood the secret Harri had been keeping from them. 'I can't believe it. YOU'RE A PRINCESS!' he yelled, causing the corridor to go quiet.

'Shut up, Ron!' Harri hissed, looking quite deadly.

'Sorry, but I don't understand. Why didn't your family take the throne?'

'The wizarding world was doing fine without us and we didn't see much point of taking the throne since the Ministry was doing fine. No one really wanted it, so the secret has been passed down generations, until Voldemort – it's just a name, he's not here now about to kill you – decided that he wanted it.'

'So, once _he_ is… defeated, everything will go back to the way it was?' Hermione inquired.

'No, it won't. After Voldemort is either dead, in prison or at the mercy of my grandparents, the royal family will claim the throne once more over the whole of Europe, since the Ministry has shown us that they are unfit to run anything,' Harri answered.

'So, you will become queen?' asked Ron.

'Hell no! Can you see me doing anything like that? No, Uncle Sev will take the throne. That's why my great-grandmother has been telling him to hurry up and find a "lovely" girl, get married and have children.'

'Well, at least I was right about something.' Ron smirked.

'And what would that be?' asked Harri.

'Draco is definitely your Prince Charming.'

Ron and Hermione ran the rest of the way to potions laughing, with Harri running after them, blushing furiously and ready to hit Ron.

'Why are you red in the face and looking like you're about to kill Ron and Hermione?' inquired Draco as soon as Harri arrived at Potions. The use of Ron and Hermione's first names being used by Draco Malfoy shut them up quickly.

Harri quickly whispered the reason into Draco's ear. Draco started to blush, but looked pleased all at the same time, causing Ron and Hermione to start laughing again, but they quickly became alert as Pansy ripped Draco and Harri apart.

'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DRACO IS MINE, YOU HEAR! MINE! AND IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HIM AGAIN OR EVEN LOOK AT HIM AGAIN, I'LL CURSE YOU AND YOU WON'T BE A PRETTY FACE ANYMORE! COME ON, DRACO!' Pansy grabbed Draco by the hand, but Draco quickly got out of her grip. 'HOW DARE YOU? HOW CAN YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME?'

'Do you really want me to answer that question?' Draco asked cautiously.

'YES!'

'Let's see, where to begin. She's smarter than you, prettier than you, no, she's the most beautiful person I have ever seen, has better humour than you, more talented, I trust her more than you, her personality is better than yours… shall I go on?'

Pansy let out a growl of frustration, while the Gryffindors roared with laughter, and pretended to turn away, before turning back to Harri sending a curse at her, knocking her off her feet. Luckily, Draco caught her before she hit the ground.

'LET ME GO, DRACO! LET ME AT HER!' yelled Harri.

Draco quickly let go of Harri, knowing that it would be best if he did not get involved in their catfight. Harri, as soon as Draco let go of her, ran faster than the wind, forgetting all about magic, and… SMACK! Punched Pansy smack bang in the middle of the face, before bending down and said in a deadly whisper that only Pansy could hear, 'Try something like that again, or annoy me in anyway, shape or form… you'll regret it!'

Harri got up and walked gracefully back to the stunned class, fixing her hair as Severus opened the door to let them in, while Pansy ran away crying, presumably to the Hospital Wing to fix her broken nose.

'Do I want to know what has been happening out here?' Severus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Slytherins and Gryffindors alike quickly shook their heads for neither of them wanted to lose any House Points, especially Slytherin. Slytherin house could not afford to lose any more points seeing as Severus took sixty points off that morning because of Pansy's behaviour during the Beginning of School feast, leaving them in the negatives.

'Okay then. Where's Miss Parkinson going?'

'She broke her nose. So she's going to the Hospital Wing,' Harri said innocently.

'I won't ask how she did it and I don't want to know. All right everyone inside.'

Once everyone was seated, Severus began. 'Before we begin, I remind you all that next June you will be sitting you O.W.L's, during which you will need to prove how much you know about composition and use of magical potions. I expect you all to at least scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, something I know you are all capable of.'

Severus said looking around at everyone and lingering a few moments on Neville who smiled a small smile, which Severus returned.

'In saying that, if you find you are struggling or need help, I am happy to hold private tutorials for those that need one on one help. Now, today we will be mixing the Draught of Peace…' Severus explained the process to everyone, before going around and helping those that needed his help. By the end of the lesson, only four students managed to get an "Outstanding" on their potion. Hermione (obviously), Draco (still no surprise), Zabini, and Harri (big surprise).

'For homework, I want a foot long essay on the properties of moonstone. Once you have packed up you may leave. Harri, could I talk to you for a moment, please?' Once everyone had left, with the exception of Ron, who was waiting at the door seeing he was in Harri's next class, Severus began. 'Would you like to explain how you made a perfect potion, after never making one before?'

'Um, well. I purposely, in all subjects expect Defence Against the Dark Art, made my marks bad or okay. Well, see ya later, Uncle Sev!' Harri said quickly, running out of the room, dragging Ron with her, before her uncle could scold her, towards the Divination Tower.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	9. A Nightmare From Hell!

**CHAPTER NINE: A NIGHTMARE FROM HELL!**

Harri and Ron arrived outside the trap door, panting in Ron's case, having run from the dungeons and getting many curious looks along the way.

'Please – tell me – why –we had to – run – all the way – from the dungeons – to Divination?' Ron panted, looking as though he was going to be sick.

Harri, having Valkyrie blood in her making her extraordinarily fit, just stood there as though she had been through a casual stroll.

'Sorry Ron. I keep forgetting that you're not able to run like me. Anyway, I wanted to get away from my uncle. I'm not looking forward to tonight now!'

'Why? - and what's happening - tonight?'

'Running away from my uncle just now means I will probably have to listen to lectures from my grandparents and him. There's no way Uncle Sev won't tell them.'

'I'm still confused. Why did you run away from Sev?'

Man, things have changed, thought Harri. She never thought she would see the day when Ron would call her uncle, Sev.

'I told him that for the last four years I have been purposely failing and so on.'

'Ouch. Sucks to be you!'

'Thanks Ron. Come on, let's go see how I'm going to die today!' Harri add as she saw the trap door open.

Ron and Harri entered the classroom, quickly claiming their seats in the shadows seeing as Harri was trying to remain hidden from her professor, who was busy putting copies of battered leather books on every desk. Thankfully, she had already done their desk.

As soon as the rest of the class was present and settled, Professor Trelawney began to welcome them all back to another year of Divination. She then told them what they would be that term, dream interpretation, and how she believe that exams were unimportant in Divination. Eventually, she told them to get into pairs and interpret what each other's dreams meant.

'Do you want to go first or do you want me to go first?' asked Ron.

'You go. I don't need anyone's help interpreting my dreams. I already know what they mean.'

Giving Harri a strange look, Ron began to tell her about the dream he'd had the previous night.

'I dreamt that I was with you and Hermione and we were in some forest, but it didn't look like the Forbidden Forest. Anyway, we were walking through it talking casually, can't remember what about though. Then all of a sudden, Draco Malfoy appears and he grabs you, trying to take you away from us and you are struggling against him, but in the end he has you tightly against his chest. Then You-Know-Who, appears and puts his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, telling him that he could keep you to do whatever he wants to you. You and Malfoy end up disappearing and You-Know-Who just stands there looking at Hermione and me. After that, two Death Eaters appear and grab hold of me, while he tortures Hermione before killing her before my eyes. Then he turns on me and… I wake up,' said Ron, taking a deep breath. 'What do you think it means?'

'Ron, I don't need a Dream Oracle to know what that dream means.'

'Well?'

'All it means is that you're scared you're going to lose us. Scared that Draco's going to become like his father and that he's going take me away from you and hurt me. Force me to do things I don't want to do. Just like you would if I was Ginny,' Harri said gently to Ron. 'But you're even more frightened that something will happen to Hermione, that's why your subconscious had her being tortured and killed. 'Cause you know, deep in your heart, that you love her, and don't you dare deny it, Ronald!' she said quickly seeing Ron begin to open his mouth. 'Just so you know, Ron, neither of us are going anywhere. Draco will never take me away from you, my brother. As for Hermione, Voldemort would want to run in the opposite direction if he came across her!'

'Thanks Harri. You're the best.' Ron smiled, before adding, 'Do you want to discuss your dream?'

'No, I don't need to discuss mine, but thanks anyway.'

While Ron was reading his Dream Oracle, Harri just sat there daydreaming until Ron interrupted her.

'Hey Harri?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you a Seer or something?'

'Why?'

'Well, out of curiosity, I decided to see what the Oracle said about my dream, to see if it was as realistic as your advice, and I was surprised to see that it was.'

'Just because the person who wrote that book has common sense like me, doesn't mean that I'm a Seer Ron,' said an amused Harri.

'I wasn't finished. Anyway, I thought about a few things that you have said over time and how many of the casual comments, you have said, about the future have actual come true.'

'Oh yeah. Name one!'

'Hermione told me about the time you saved yourself and Sirius from the Dementors, and you said that you saw yourself doing it before, so you knew that you could do it.'

'Ron, I saw my future self because of the time turner, that's got nothing to do with seeing the future!' Harri laughed.

Ron did not look convinced.

'Okay then, second year, just before the Quidditch match Hermione went to the library to look something up and you were really worried about her, cause you knew something would happen to her!'

'It was dangerous for her to be going around by herself, especially because she was a Muggle-born.'

'Okay, wiggle your way out of this one then, smarty-pants. Third year, the Divination test, you "made it up" that Buckbeak would fly away safely the day of his execution and then it happened - and don't say it was a coincidence, because that's too big of one!'

'Okay, I'm a Seer. I inherited it from my great-grandmother, that's why my grandmother hates Divination, 'cause her mother always would tell her stuff that could happen in her future and her friends would always ask her to predict stuff for them. That's also why I moved quickly with Draco letting him kiss me at his Manor that day, 'cause Gran predicted something about him and I saw it before he kissed me on his birthday. Happy?'

'Class, for homework I would like you to keep a dream diary for a month. You are dismissed,' said Professor Trelawney before Ron could answer.

'I hate to say it, but Fred and George were right. O.W.L year is really going to be a busy year. I mean, it's only the first day back and all three teachers have given us homework. Umbridge better not give us any,' Ron grumbled. 'Let's go to lunch. I'm starving!'

When Harri and Ron entered the Great Hall, they found Hermione sitting half way down the table, but she wasn't alone. Sitting directly across from her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

'I wonder what they're talking about,' muttered Harri, seeing that her friend and boyfriend had serious looks on their faces.

'Probably homework,' replied Ron, but he was wrong.

'Hey guys, what's up?' Harri asked, taking a seat next to Draco while Ron sat next to Hermione.

'Hey, Hermione was just telling me all about S.P.E.W,' replied Draco, 'and I said that I would help her with it.' Ron dropped his folk with a clatter after the last statement, making Harri, Hermione and Draco all stare at him.

'You agreed to help her? But… you know that house-elves don't want to be freed, or are all your house-elves like Dobby?'

'No, Dobby was one of a kind; I actually miss having him around the house. Anyway, I've managed to convince her to drop the elf freedom act, but I agree with her that house-elves are greatly mistreated. Just look at how my mother and father treated Dobby!' said Draco.

'Sounds interesting, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you even get onto this topic?' asked Harri.

'And how come you're sitting here?' asked Ron, but not rudely.

'Draco and I are in the same Ancient Runes class and seeing as Draco is now dating Harri, we decided to sit together and get to know each other and we just sort of fell into a conversation about magical creatures, which soon lead to house-elf rights,' answered Hermione.

'As for your second question, me sitting here doesn't break any school rules, so I thought I would sit with Hermione to give her company, and continue our conversation until you two arrived, and then we could spend some time together,' said Draco.

After that, the four of them sat there laughing at Ron's jokes, talking about school, Quidditch and all the other topics fifteen-year-old wizards talk about. They even walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts together, wondering what Umbridge would be like.

Once at the Defence classroom, Ron pulled Draco aside telling the girls that they would be there in a moment.

'Listen Draco, I don't want to do this, but seeing that Harri is like a sister to me, I have to give you this message. If you hurt Harri, in any way I will make your life hell. I hope you understand.'

'Of course I do, Ron. I would do the exact same thing in your shoes. Come on; let's get inside before the girls think something has happened.' Draco smiled. 'And just for the record… I won't hurt her.'

'And I will hold you to that!'

Draco and Ron quickly went inside and took their seats: Draco next to Harri, and Ron next to Hermione who was directly in front of Harri.

'Good afternoon, class,' said Umbridge, who was sitting behind the teacher's desk wearing another horrible pink cardigan.

'Afternoon,' mumbled a few people.

Harri looked at Draco, who was staring at Umbridge as though she had just sprouted another head.

'Tut, tut. That just won't do. If I say "good morning or good afternoon", then you should reply "good morning or afternoon, Professor Umbridge". Let's try it again shall we? Good afternoon, class!'

'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!' replied the class. Harri noticed that Draco's lips barely moved.

'Wands away and quills out please,' said Umbridge.

Most of the class groaned but did as they were told. Harri, who hadn't bothered taking out her wand - which she kept up her sleeve - lightly clucked her tongue and got at her writing utensils. Severus warned her last night that Umbridge was not likely to be teaching them magic, but he did not say why.

'The Ministry has noticed that your teaching in this subject has been disrupted and fragmented, with the constant changing of teachers, most of whom were rather incompetent, which has resulted in your results being far below the O.W.L. standard that we should be seeing at the end of this year. That is why I am here. I am here to make sure that this problem will be rectified. Now, have you all got your copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard? '

'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' replied the class knowing that if they didn't she would treat them like little kids, well, even more like little kids, by giving them a lecture about how to reply.

'Good, I would like you to read the first chapter. There will be no need to talk.'

Harri heard Draco make a faint grumbling noise under his breath, before opening the book and begining to read. She laughed at him - in her head -, before starting to draw on a piece of paper, which resulted in Draco watching her seeing he had already read the book like Harri, except he read it when he was eight years old, compared to Harri who read it when she was eleven. Once Harri had finished her picture of a phoenix and a basilisk intertwined together in battle - which only took her a few minutes seeing as she was a talented drawer like her Uncle Tom - she looked over at Ron who looked like he was going to sleep, before noticing that Hermione had her hand up. She assumed that Hermione was looking intently at Umbridge, who seemed to be ignoring her. However, even Umbridge could not ignore Hermione when the whole class was looking at her.

'Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?'

'No, it's not about the chapter,' replied Hermione.

'Then please ask me after class and continue reading, dear.'

'I've got an inquiry about the course aims,' continued Hermione, ignoring Umbridge.

'Your name is, dear?'

'Hermione Granger.'

'Miss Granger, the course aims are quite clear if you read through them carefully…'

'I have read them, and there's nothing written about _using_ defensive spells.'

'I can't see why you would need to use defensive spells…'

'What? We're not going to be using magic?' interrupted Ron.

'Students will raise their hands in my class, Mr…'

'Weasley.'

'Surely the whole point of Defence Against Arts is to practice defensive spells?' inquired Draco.

'Hand, Mr Malfoy, and seeing as you are not a Ministry-trained educational expert; you are not fit to ask such questions. You will be learning magic in a secure, risk-free way. However, I can see why you would ask such questions seeing as you have been exposed to very irresponsible wizards in this class, not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds.'

'Remus is not dangerous!' shouted Harri, who could not contain her anger with this toad insulting one of her fatherly figures and friends. 'He was the best…'

'HAND! Miss Dumbledore!' Umbridge said sternly. 'And for your information, child, he is a dangerous…'

'Shut up, just shut up!' Harri screamed standing up. 'You know nothing about Remus, so how can you decide if he is dangerous or not. You know what, I'm not going to sit here whilst you tell lies about Remus and about Voldemort!' Many people flinched. 'I'm leaving this so called Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.'

Harri shoved her belongings in her bag as Umbridge began to yell at her.

'Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detentions every night starting tonight, now sit down or it will be two months!'

'Then make it two months. See if I care!' replied Harri, slamming the classroom door behind her.

Harri stormed out away from the classroom, not paying attention to where she was going, before she walked, literarily, into her grandmother, who did not look happy.

'My office now, Harrietta,' she said quietly.

Harri knew that she was in trouble as soon as Minerva called her "Harrietta". Harri was only called that when she was in trouble.

As soon as they arrived at her office, Minerva told her granddaughter to get in there and sit down.

'So, I guess it is true,' said Minerva, staring intently at Harri. 'Did you shout at Umbridge?'

'Yes.' Harri said grumpily.

'Called her a liar?'

'Yes.'

'Told her Voldemort was back?'

'No, I just mentioned his name.'

'Have a biscuit, Harri.'

Harri, who was expecting to be grounded or worse, silently took a biscuit from her grandmother and quietly ate it.

'Sweet heart, please be careful, around Umbridge. Need I tell you why?'

'No, Grandmother.'

'Good. Now please keep your temper under control. Why did you start yelling at her anyway?'

'She was insulting Remus.'

'Oh. Well, next time try and ignore her,' said Minerva gently, knowing how close Remus was to her granddaughter. 'Seeing as you are here, you can help me mark some papers, until classes are over.'

For most people that would be boring, but marking first year papers is quite fun seeing as they got the simplest things wrong, and Harri stayed there laughing and joking with her grandmother until dinner time.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 27 May 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	10. Detention with a Toad

**CHAPTER TEN: DETENTION WITH A TOAD**

As soon as Harri walked into the Great Hall with Minerva, she knew that the entire school was aware of her fight with Umbridge. The sudden silence before whispers broke out about her fight was enough proof for her. She quickly left her grandmother's side and went and sat with Hermione, Ron and Draco, who had decided to sit with them again. As Harri sat down, she noticed relief spreading across Draco's face.

'What are you so relieved about, Draco?' asked Harri.

'He's been worried since you stormed out of class,' Ron answered, before shoving more food in his mouth. ''e 'ought 'at you were goin' 'o go an' do somethin' 'upid.' Ron continued, before swallowing. 'He actually went out of the classroom looking for you. Pretty impressive way he went about it too.'

'What do you mean?'

'I asked Umbridge if I was allowed to go to the bathroom and I had a quick look around for you.' Draco shrugged.

'It was brilliant. Umbridge didn't even suspect him. I'd never have been able to come up with something sneaky like that!' exclaimed Ron.

'That's why I'm in Slytherin and you're not, Ron,' Draco smirked, whilst rolling his eyes. He did not even think that he was being that sneaky. 'So, where have you been all this time and what happened when you left?' Draco asked Harri.

By the time Harri had explained everything dessert had come and gone. This was when Albus stood up to make an announcement.

'If I could have your attention before you head off for the night. Seeing as the Yule Ball was a huge success last year, we have decided to hold another ball this year as a welcome back celebration, for fourth years and up, and we will continue to have one as a school tradition. Of course, the ball will be optional, for those who have better things to do with their time. This ball will be held in a month's time because the staff and I are in the middle of trying to decide whether to have a formal or costumed ball. If you have any opinion in the matter, please let your Head of House know. That's all, thank you.'

The Hall broke out into conversation about the ball. Girls talking about whether or not they wanted it to be a costume or a traditional ball, talking about what they are going to wear and third years and under grumbling about not being able to go.

'Wow, another ball. That should be fun,' Hermione commented as the four friends left the Great Hall.

'Yeah, it should be interesting,' Draco agreed. 'So Harri, will you go to the Ball with me?' he added, with a slight smirk on his face.

'Of course I will!' Harri laughed. 'You didn't need to ask, so why did you?'

'Just making sure no one will steal you from me,' Draco said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, before looking at Ron and Hermione.

'Why are you staring at us like that?' asked Ron.

'Are you two going together or what?'

'What do you mean?' Ron and Hermione both asked at the same time as their faces began to go red.

'Well, you did yell at each other a lot last year about who you went with and it is obvious that you like each other.'

'Draco does have a point,' Harri added.

'Okay then. Hermione, will you go to the Ball with me as friends?' said Ron.

'Sure. Okay,' answered Hermione.

'Happy now?' Ron asked Harri and Draco.

'No, but it will have to do,' Harri sighed, before looking at her watch. 'I've got to go to Umbridge's office. If I'm late the old toad will probably add another month's worth of detentions to my current sentence.'

'Well, have fun,' said Draco, smiling slightly. 'Do you know how long you will be there?'

'Maybe an hour or two. Hopefully, no longer than three.'

'Well, I will see you tomorrow then,' Draco sighed, before kissing her, while Ron quickly looked away and Hermione smiled at the two of them.

'Okay, I better go now,' Harri said reluctantly, pulling out of the kiss and quickly making her way to Umbridge's office.

Harri knocked on Umbridge's door, and entered when she heard Umbridge say 'Come in.' Harri quickly looked around the room, face screwed up slightly in great dislike from the kitten ornamental plates to the lacy cloths on all the surfaces.

'Good evening, Miss Dumbledore.'

'Good evening, Professor Umbridge.' Harri said politely, even though that was the last thing she felt like being to Umbridge.

'Well, sit down,' said Umbridge, pointing to a desk in the corner that, to Harri's disgust, was also covered in lace, 'and we will start your punishment for your evil attention-seeking business, and to teach you to respect your elders.'

At this point, Harri would normally state that she only shows respect to those who have earned it, but she kept her mouth shut for the sake of her family.

'In order to enforce the lesson I will be trying to teach you, you will be doing some lines for me,' Umbridge continued, handing Harri lined parchment and a quill. 'I want you to write, _I will not go against the Ministry_, until the message sinks in.' Then, catching Harri's bewildered expression about the lines she had to write, she decided to enlighten Harri. 'You see, Miss Dumbledore, even though I am your Professor, I am also a Ministry worker, and seeing as you shouted at me in class about the things the Ministry has classified and such, you have gone against the Ministry. Now off you go.'

Harri was about to write but then she realised…

'Professor, I don't have any ink,' Harri said politely.

'You won't need any ink, dear,' was all Harri got in reply.

Harri, assuming that ink was imbedded in the quill like a Muggle pen, began to write _I will not go against the Ministry_. As soon as she wrote those words she felt a slight pain in her right-hand but she ignored it and continued to write her lines, wondering why Umbridge was making her write in red ink. After about ten minutes, the pain in her right-hand was starting to bother her, so she paused in her writing. As she looked at her hand realisation sunk in. It wasn't red ink, but blood. Her blood. For as she wrote the same line over and over again on the parchment it appeared over and over again, in the same spot on her hand, before it smoothed over. _I will not go against the Ministry_. Harri quickly looked up at Umbridge, who had looked up at the absence of the quill scratching.

'Is there something wrong, dear?' asked Umbridge.

Yes, you are making me write with a quill that is engraving in my skin. Harri want to scream at Umbridge, but instead she said, 'No, nothing's wrong,' before continuing to write, determined not to give Umbridge the satisfaction of knowing that she was in pain. She continued to write until midnight, before Umbridge decided that she was allowed to leave.

As soon as Harri walked into Severus' quarters, she ended up wishing that she was back in Umbridge's office, for Severus and Minerva were sitting down waiting for her.

'How was the detention?' asked Minerva.

'It was fine, Umbridge had me doing lines,' said Harri, purposely leaving out the part about the lines now being on her hand.

'That's good, now would you care to explain to us why you purposely got low grades for the last four years, making us think that you were… not as intelligent as you really are?' demanded Severus.

'I just didn't want to be treated any differently to the other students,' muttered Harri, feeling quite embarrassed. 'When I was at primary school I had a hard time with the other students because I got straight VHA's.'

'Very well, but promise us that you won't do it anymore!' said Minerva lightly.

'I promise.'

The following morning, after only five hours sleep, Harri quickly filled in an event in the dream diary, saying she dreamt of the upcoming ball and how she had a good time with her friends. Then she started her essay on Valkyries which she finished with five minutes to spare before the bell went to go to class.

She used this time to have a quick breakfast, which none of her friends were happy about, before they all headed off to Charms. Professor Flitwick spent half the lesson reminding them about O.W.L. year and then the other half revising different charms that could end up in the exam, before sending them off to their next lesson with a revision sheet that needed to be completed for homework.

Transfiguration was no better. Minerva spent the first thirty minutes giving them a lecture about O.W.L. year, before telling them that they would be doing Vanishing spells that lesson. Minerva was very proud to see that Harri achieved it on her first attempt, having vanished, not only her snail, but Ron's, Hermione's and Draco's too, along with their desk by accident because she put a bit too much energy into the spell. At the end of the lesson, Hermione, Harri and Draco were the only ones who did not have homework seeing as they were the only ones that managed to vanish their snails, earning them ten points each.

On the way down to Care of Magical Creatures, Harri told the others about her detention, minus the blood quill part, and about the meeting she'd had with her family.

'It was weird though. I expected Grandfather to be there as well, but he wasn't and when I asked Uncle Severus where he was, he said that he was in his office before he quickly said goodnight preventing me from asking him any more questions.'

'So?' said Ron thoughtlessly.

'Well, I've begun to notice that Grandfather has become a bit distant to me and that Grandmother and Uncle Sev aren't very happy with him. I started to notice it after my hearing, after the celebration and everything,' Harri replied sadly, whilst Hermione and Draco glared at Ron for his thoughtlessness, before thinking of ways to cheer her up. However, none of them knew what to say, and luckily they were saved from saying anything when Professor Grubbly-Plank began to address the class about Bowtruckles.

Eventually she told them to get into groups of four and to choose a bowtruckle to draw and label its body parts. Harri, Hermione, Ron and Draco got into a group together and because Harri was the best artist out of the four of them, she quickly began to sketch the creature, whilst Ron and Draco tried to hold it still. Once done with the first sketch, she handed it to Hermione who began to label all the body parts, while Harri sketched three more bowtruckles and Ron and Draco still tried to keep the bowtruckle still. At the end of the lesson, the four of them luckily didn't get any homework, because they had already finished their bowtruckle diagram due to team effort.

The four of them quickly went and had some lunch before, Ron, Harri and Draco went off to the library to do their homework. Potions, Charms and History of Magic for Draco; Potions, Charms, Divination and History of Magic for Ron; and Potions and Charms for Harri, while Hermione sat there knitting, and helping Ron with his homework when he needed it. After lunch they headed towards the Greenhouses where, just like every other lesson, they got a lecture about O.W.L. year from Professor Sprout, and then finished the lesson with another essay that they needed to write. So, before dinner they headed back to the library to work on their homework.

Dinner went too quickly for Harri's liking; for once again she was back in Umbridge's office writing _I will not go against the Ministry_. The detention seemed to pass by slowly, but thankfully, Umbridge let Harri go before ten. Harri left Umbridge's office mentally cursing Umbridge, for she was an evil, twisted, mad, horrible old wart –

'Ron? Draco? What are you to doing?' Harri asked, spotting them hiding behind a statue, holding their broomsticks. Their appearance made Harri lose her trail of thought.

'Nothing,' they both said.

'Oh really? Then why are you both out here, hiding behind a statue with your brooms?' asked a now amused Harri.

'We're hiding from Fred and George seeing as they went passed a little while ago,' answered Ron.

'You're a bad liar, Ronald Weasley.'

'Fine. This year I'm going to try out for Gryffindor Keeper and Draco said that he would help me with it,' admitted Ron.

'Really? That's an awesome idea. I'm so happy that you two are getting along. I was actually thinking that it would be the opposite. I thought that you would be killing each other.' Harri laughed. 'Are you any good?'

'Good? That's an understatement. I don't know why I'm helping him, 'cause he's better than good!' Draco laughed, but he quickly stopped once he noticed Harri wince when he took her hand. 'What's wrong?' But instead of waiting for an answer, he quickly raised her arm, pulled back her sleeve and gasped. 'Who-did-this-to-you!' Draco demanded through clenched teeth.

'Umbridge.'

'WHAT? You told us, and your family, that she just gave you lines!'

'That old hag!' said Ron, who was also looking livid. 'She's sick! Go to Minerva or Sev or even Albus, just say something!'

'No. I'm not going to let her know that she is winning.'

'Harri, you can't let her get away with this!' exclaimed Ron.

'Listen Harri,' began Draco, 'I don't want to do this, but if you don't tell your family about this… then I will.'

'But I can't tell them. Grandfather is busy at the moment, Grandmother would probably hex Umbridge and get herself fired, and Uncle Sev... Uncle Sev would probably kill her and end up in Azkaban.'

'I know, Harri. Just think about it. Please, just do this for me,' Draco begged.

'How was your detention? The toad still making you write lines?' asked Severus, when Harri flung herself on the couch next to him.

For a moment, Harri thought about telling him the same thing that she had told him the previous night, but decided against it.

'Uncle Sev, I haven't been honest with you. Yes, Umbridge has been giving me lines but not the type that you think…' Harri said, showing Severus her hand. He took one look at it before telling her to follow him as he stormed out the portrait-hole, which guarded his quarters, with Harri running to keep up with him, wondering what he was going to do. She soon got her answer as he stormed into the staffroom with Harri hiding behind him.

'Severus? Harri? What's wrong?' asked Albus, while the rest of the staff looked thoroughly shocked at Severus' un-containable anger.

'WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT BLOODY HAG! THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG!' roared Severus, pointing at Umbridge who flinched. 'SHE USED A BLOOD QUILL ON HARRI! JUST LOOK AT HER HAND!'

Minerva and Madam Pomfrey quickly went over to Harri and looked at her hand. Albus hadn't moved from his seat and spoke calmly to Severus.

'Sev, please calm down, and I mean now, Severus!' added Albus sternly as he saw his son about to argue with him.

'Yes, Father,' Severus muttered angrily.

'Now, Professor Umbridge, would you care to explain why you did this?' When she remained quiet Albus sighed and continued as though she had given him an answer. 'In that case, if you wish to continue to give Harri a detention it will have to be through other means and you are not to use it on any of my other students.'

'But of course, Headmaster,' Umbridge said sweetly.

'Now, Sev please escort Harri back to your chambers and stay there with her. Your mother and I will explain to you what happened at the meeting to you either later tonight or tomorrow morning.'

'WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER GO? JUST LIKE THAT?' yelled an outraged Severus, looking at his father in disbelief. 'HOW…'

'Severus James Dumbledore, that is enough!' said Albus sternly; ignoring the angry look Minerva was giving him and Harri's upset face.

'Whatever,' Severus grumbled angrily, before turning to Harri. 'Come on, sweetie.'

Harri quickly followed him wondering if she'd done the right thing.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, Umbridge will get what's coming to her.**

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 1 June 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	11. The High Inquisitor vs Hogwarts

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE HIGH INQUISITOR VS. HOGWARTS**

The next morning when Harri awoke, she saw Severus sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and looking very angry.

'Uncle Sev?' said Harri cautiously.

'Yes, Harri? Is something wrong?' Severus asked, looking at her in concern, all his anger vanishing instantly.

'I'm sorry about last night.'

'Harri, you have nothing to be sorry about! It's that… horrible woman that should be sorry! You did the right thing coming to me! I only wish you had come to me sooner.'

'Draco and Ron found out last night too. Draco told me that if I didn't go and tell anyone, then he would,' admitted Harri.

'Smart boy.' said Severus, knowing that his godson was good for his niece, before turning back to the paper.

'Anything of interest?' asked Harri as she helped herself to a piece of toast.

'Umbridge has been made High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, unfortunately,' Severus snarled. 'It states that she has been an immediate success, and says that she will be evaluating the Hogwarts staff and will have powers that your grandfather doesn't have, as such she will be able to dismiss and appoint staff.' He sighed quietly, before telling Harri to hurry up and get ready for class.

Harri met Draco, Hermione and Ron outside the History of Magic classroom; Draco had changed into their History class.

'Did you see the Prophet this morning?' asked Harri.

'Yeah, we did,' replied Draco. 'She is definitely going to become unpopular with the teachers, having to inspect them all. Can you imagine her inspecting Sev's and Minerva's classes? She won't know what hit her!' Minerva had given Draco permission to call her by her first name in private due to him being Harri's boyfriend.

'Well, she already is unpopular with all the teachers, especially with Grandmother and Uncle Sev. She wouldn't want to get on their bad sides, especially after last night.' said Harri.

'Why, what happened last night?' asked Hermione.

Before Harri could answer, Draco said quietly with a smile, 'You've told them, haven't you?'

'Of course she has!' said Ron.

'Told who what?' asked Hermione, looking from Harri to Draco to Ron then back to Harri. Why was she the only one that didn't understand what was going on?

Harri quickly filled Hermione in about Umbridge using a Blood Quill on her and how Draco and Ron had found out about it and told her to tell someone or they would do it for her. Then she began to tell them how she told Severus and how he had stormed into the staffroom yelling at Umbridge and scaring the other teachers. Even Harri had been scared of him. She had never seen him like that. She also told them how all the teachers were angry with Umbridge, too.

'In that case, Umbridge will be walking on thin ice with Sev and Minerva,' comment Hermione as they entered the classroom and were grateful to see that Umbridge wasn't there inspecting Professor Binns.

She didn't come to their Potions lesson either, but Severus told the four of them that he believed that she probably wanted to stay away from him at the moment. When asked why he thought that, he told them about entering the staffroom that morning with Umbridge being the only one in there. She had quickly packed up her belongings and literally ran out the door away from him.

However, she did turn up in Divination, and was absolutely horrible to Professor Trelawney and by the end of the lesson, Trelawney's usual mystic voice was harsh and cold. Harri couldn't help but be sympathetic towards her, even after the seer had interpreted her dreams, saying that they were full of death and suffering.

Sadly, Defence Against the Dark Arts was their last lesson that day. Draco told Harri that if he felt like she was going to yell at Umbridge or started to yell at her, or even looked like she was going to yell at her, then he would put a Silencing Charm on her, which he ended up doing, seeing as Umbridge insulted Albus right in front of her.

The next day, the four of them had Charms first, but they didn't need to worry about seeing Umbridge there for Fred had told them that she had inspected him yesterday, but when they got to Transfiguration, the four of them grinned at each other as they took their usual seats. Umbridge was sitting in the corner of the room, which meant she would be inspecting Minerva.

'Excellent, now we get to see how Umbridge handles Minerva. This should be fun!' whispered Ron, causing Draco to laugh quietly.

'That will do,' said Minerva, quieting the class and ignoring Umbridge completely. 'Mr Finnigan, please hand back the homework and Miss Brown, please take this box and hand one to each student…'

'Hem hem'

'Right everyone, listen closely,' began Minerva, ignoring Umbridge. 'Most of you have now successfully Vanished your snails and even those who didn't manage only had the shell left, meaning that you have got the general gist of the spell. Today, we shall be…'

'Hem hem'

'Yes?'

'I was just wondering, Professor, to whether or not you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec…'

'Of course I received it! Do you honestly think that I would let you sit here if I hadn't! If I hadn't received it I would be telling you to get out!' barked Minerva, before she turned back to her gleeful class. 'As I was saying, today we shall be practising the Vanishing spell on mice, which is a little more diff…'

'Hem hem'

'How do you expect to get any idea of my teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? Interrupt me again and I swear you'll wish that Sev had cursed you the other night!' snapped Minerva. Umbridge paled and began to scribble furiously on her clipboard. The class exchanged looks. Did she mean that Professor Snape nearly cursed Umbridge?

'As I was saying…'

'How many years have you been teaching at Hogwarts?' interrupted Umbridge, without her usual "hem hem".

'Thirty-nine years this December!' snapped Minerva again, 'Now, please let me get on with my lesson!'

'Well, I now know where you and Sev get your temper from,' Draco commented lightly as they walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. ' I also know not to get on the bad side of your family.'

'You think that was bad? Just wait until Umbridge gets Uncle Sev. He'll kill her!' stated Harri. 'He'll… Oh great, we're stuck with her again,' Harri added bitterly, interrupting herself.

Sure enough, Umbridge was standing next to Professor Grubbly-Plank clipboard in hand.

'Harri, honey, once this lesson is over, I give you permission to kill me,' Draco said seriously. 'Even though you probably would without my permission,' he added.

'What are you talking about?' Harri asked, looking up at her boyfriend's slightly worried face.

'Remember our third year, how I didn't listen to Hagrid about the Hippogriff?'

'Yes,' said Harri slowly.

'Well, between Grubbly-Plank and Hagrid, Umbridge is more likely to choose Grubbly-Plank because Hagrid's a half-breed. And seeing as I was hurt under his care, by a creature that is considered to be "dangerous"… well, Umbridge can use that as an excuse to sack him,' Draco explained.

'Oh,' was all Harri could say as understanding hit her. 'Well, that was in the past and I forgive you for all those things seeing as you have changed and I know Hagrid will too.'

Draco smiled at her before quickly giving her a very quick kiss as they continued over to Umbridge and Grubbly-Plank.

Now, the start of the lesson went all right, but then came the moment Draco was dreading. Umbridge went over to the Slytherins - Draco was with the Gryffindors again - and started to ask them some questions.

'I heard that there have been a few injuries in this class?' Umbridge inquired.

The Slytherin's all grinned at one another, with the exception of Zabini.

'Yes, Draco Malfoy got slashed by a Hippogriff,' said Pansy, smiling horribly.

'Really? A hippogriff? Dear me.'

'That was only because I didn't listen to Professor Hagrid in the first place,' said Draco, who had heard what Pansy had said, wiping the smiles off the faces of the Slytherins.

'Even so, dear, he should have had more control of the situation.'

Once the lesson was over, the Slytherin's grabbed Draco, pinning him to the wall, while Crabbe and Goyle held down Harri, knowing she was their greatest threat. Nott had hold of Ron, and Millicent Bulstrode had hold of Hermione.

'How DARE you, Draco Malfoy? How DARE you?' said Pansy. 'You could have ruined everything! Did you forget that that great oaf deserves to be fired or has the Girl-Who-Lived gotten to you? You're no Slytherin!'

'If being a Slytherin means to hurt others for no reason at all, then I don't want to be one.' said Draco calmly.

SLAP!

Pansy slapped Draco across the face and was about to do it again when Zabini quickly grabbed her wrist.

'That's enough, Pansy,' he said quietly.

'But Blaise, dear…'

'I said, that's enough.'

The other Slytherins let go of Draco, Ron and Hermione, but Crabbe and Goyle didn't let go of Harri.

'Let go of Dumbledore too,' said Zabini.

Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly let go of Harri, but no one was quick enough to stop her from reaching out and slapping Pansy before she grabbed Draco's hand and stormed off, with Ron and Hermione not far behind them.

Harri did not stop until she was at Severus quarters, where she said the password and dragged Draco inside followed by Ron and Hermione.

'Thanks, Draco,' said Hermione.

'For what?' asked a bewildered Draco.

'For trying to defend Hagrid.'

'Well, it was my fault that it happened, so, you know, I just felt like I needed to do it.' mumbled a now embarrassed Draco.

After a few moments of silence, Harri began raging.

'I hate that woman!' she yelled in frustration, making everyone jump.

'I know, but what can we do?' said Draco.

'I think we should just poison her,' said Ron.

'Well, I have an idea…' began Hermione.

'When don't you?' muttered Ron, but loud enough for them all to hear.

'I was thinking,' continued Hermione, pretending that Ron never interrupted, 'that maybe we should just teach ourselves Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'What do you mean, "teach" ourselves?' questioned Draco.

'I mean learning how to defend ourselves, but not out of books, with a proper teacher.'

'Well, who do you suggest? I mean it can't be Uncle Sev, Grandmother, Grandfather, Sirius or Remus seeing as they're too busy…' started Harri, before Hermione interrupted her with a sigh.

'I meant you, Harri!'

'What? Me teach?' laughed Harri.

'Yes. Think about everything you have done!'

'What do you mean? Everything I have done?' Harri asked, making Ron and Draco snort and Hermione to roll her eyes before she answered.

'First year: saved the Philosopher's Stone. Second year: killed a basilisk, destroyed Riddle and saved Ginny. Third year: fought off about a hundred Dementors. Fourth year: survived the Tri-wizard tournament and faced You-Know-Who again. This year: fought more Dementors.'

'But…'

'Hermione's right, Harri,' Draco said quietly. 'You would be the best candidate. You're bright, honest and you have experienced things most people would never survive, even if it was just luck,' he added, knowing that she would try and argue the "luck" point.

'Fine. Will it just be you three?'

'Um no. I was thinking about starting up a club,' admitted Hermione.

'Fine!' surrendered Harri.

Just then, Severus walked in and looked at the four teenagers. Harri was sitting in Draco's lap in an armchair while Ron and Hermione both sat on the lounge chair. However, what caught his attention were their facial features and he knew that they were planning something.

'Whatever you're planning, I don't want to know! Just don't get yourselves in trouble. I… Draco, why do you have a red face?'

'I accidentally hit him,' Harri said quickly, sensing that Draco didn't want Severus to know about what happened.

'You accidentally hit him,' Severus repeated, clearly not convinced.

'Yeah, I kinda gave Harri a fright and she spun around and hit me before she realised who I was,' said Draco.

'Uh huh. Well I suggest you never do that again. Also, you might want to head down to dinner.'

'Yes, sir.' All four of them said, before they left.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

'So, where exactly are we going?' inquired Draco as the four friends walked through Hogsmeade. Today was the day of the opening of the defence club.

'Hog's Head,' Hermione replied swiftly. 'Students don't usually go there so there is less chance that we will be overheard and I even checked with Sev to make sure students were allowed to go there.'

It wasn't until they actually entered the Hog's Head that Harri realised it wouldn't be a good place to meet.

'Harri? What are you doing here? Surely you're not here to visit me?' asked the barman.

'Just here for a meeting Uncle Aberforth,' Harri smiled. Then, she quickly introduced her friends seeing as they were all looking at her as if to say, "well, are you going to introduce us?". 'Oh, these are my best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and my boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Guys, this is my Uncle Aberforth, Grandfather's younger brother.'

'It's nice to meet you three. You said that you were here for a meeting; would you like to use a private room, or is the bar area fine?'

'Oh, a private area would be good, Uncle Aberforth!' Harri said happily. The more privacy the better.

'You can use the room out back, then. I will leave you to it.'

A few minutes later, the bar door opened and a crowd of people walked in.

'How many people did you tell?' exclaimed Harri.

'Just a couple of people,' Hermione replied, quite unconcerned.

'A couple of people? A couple of people! I hate to see what a group of people looks like!' said Harri, making Draco laugh. 'Is this everyone?'

'Seems to be, just let me count… yes, that's everyone,' answered Hermione.

'Let's go to the meeting room then,' said Harri.

'Sure,' said Hermione. 'Okay guys, if you could go through these doors…' she added to the crowd.

'Wait a minute, Hermione. We'll need something to drink.' interrupted Fred, walking over to Aberforth. 'Hi, could we please have… twenty-five butterbeers? Everyone cough up, I don't have enough money to pay for these,' he added.

'Don't worry, these are on the house,' said Aberforth as people started to rummage their robes to find coins.

'Thanks, but why?' asked Fred suspiciously.

'You are here for a meeting with Harri, so it's on the house. I'm her great uncle,' he added, seeing many confused looks.

'Can everyone please come this way…' said Hermione, heading into Aberforth's actual house and saving Aberforth from all the stares.

Once everyone was seated Hermione began.

'Hi guys, um, you all know why we're here. We're here to study Defence Against the Dark Arts, actual Defence Against the Dark Arts, not that rubbish that Umbridge is teaching us. That means we'll be taking matters into our own hands, to learn how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but in practice too. The reason we need to do this is because Lord V-Voldemort is back.' This caused many reactions, such as shrieks, drinks being spilt, shutters and yelps. 'That's the plan anyway. So we want to know if you want to join us and how we are going to do it. Meaning, when and where.'

'Well, it can't clash with our Quidditch practices,' stated Angelina Johnson.

'Or ours,' said Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith.

'I'm sure we can find a time that suits everybody,' Hermione said impatiently, seeing as she had to listen to Ron, Harri and Draco talk about it over breakfast that morning. 'We should try to make a time once a week when no ones busy, but we can deal with that later. The biggest problem that we have is where we will actually meet to hold these lessons. Any ideas?'

'The library?' suggested Katie Bell.

'I don't think Madam Pince will be too happy with us doing jinxes in the library,' said Draco.

'Then how about an unused classroom?' Dean Thomas suggested.

'I don't think that would work either,' said Harri.

'Why not? Your grandmother let you borrow hers for the Triwizard Tournament,' said Ron.

'I can't see Grandmother letting us use her classroom for something like this. Besides, we're forgetting that it needs to be somewhere Umbridge can't find us or even find out about it…' reasoned Harri.

'Well, being here's not the best place for it,' said a quiet voice from the doorway.

Everyone quickly looked up and stared at the two new-cloaked figures.

'You want to choose your meeting places more carefully,' said Remus as he lifted the hood of his cloak over his head.

Many of the students gasped in shock of seeing their favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again, and here of all places.

'Remus!' exclaimed Harri as she immediately went and gave him a hug.

'Hey! What about me, Bambi?' came the mockingly outraged voice of Sirius, as he too took off his cloak, this time causing many people to reach for their wands.

'Yes, you get one to Sirius,' Harri smiled as he embraced her in a hug, before adding, 'Sirius? You do know that Bambi is a boy, don't you?' She knew he was calling her Bambi because of the Disney book her mother use to read to her as a baby.

'Really? I always thought it was a girl's name. No wonder Lily always gave me a weird look,' Sirius shrugged.

'Oh, I loved Bambi when I was younger,' said Hermione, 'but, why do you call Harri "Bambi"?'

'Well, James' Animagus form was a stag, so I called Harri "Bambi" because I thought it was a deer.'

'In that case you will want to call her "Faline", Bambi's mate,' said Hermione.

'Nah, I'll just continue to call her "Bambi", seeing as she can transform into a boy…'

'Sorry, but what the bloody hell is a "Bambi" and a "Faline"?' interrupted Ron.

'Oh, it's a Muggle children's story, about a young stag named Bambi and how he becomes the Prince of the Forest. Faline is his friend who later becomes his mate,' answered Hermione.

'Well, not that this isn't fascinating, but how can you be so calm around a mass murderer?' Susan Bones shrieked.

'Sirius is innocent, but he was framed and betrayed by one of his "friends",' Harri explained calmly.

'Anyway, the reason for our visit,' said Remus, before they could get off topic again. 'Mandungus told us that you were here…'

'How did he know that I was here?' demanded Harri, before realisation hit her. 'Am I _still_ being followed?' Albus had her followed while she was at the Dursleys.

'Of course you are, and just as well. The first thing you decide to do on your weekend off is start an illegal defence group.' Sirius laughed. 'Which reminds me,' Sirius said sobering, well, as much as Sirius _can_ sober. 'Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, your mother says that you are not allowed to take any part in this illicit group because you are too young and all of that other silly nonsense that she comes out with.'

'She also advises Hermione and Harri to stay out of it, too,' finished Remus. 'However, we are only going to tell her that you have heard the message and said that you would stay out of it. Whether or not you do it is up to you,' Remus said with a slight smile at the astounded faces looking at him, seeing as most to the students would have never thought an adult would lie for a child when it came to rule breaking.

'We hear that you need a place to meet, we would like to help you with that but we don't know anywhere that would hold everyone. The Shrieking Shack would be too hard to get to and would be too small for your purposes, but you could always try the passageway behind that big mirror on the forth floor, from memory it was quite big,' said Sirius.

'No go there, it caved in or something,' said George, looking at Remus and Sirius curiously. 'How do you know about that passage anyway?'

'How do you?' Sirius shot back.

'We nicked a map from Filch in our first year…'

'That explains everything,' muttered Remus. 'Now I know how the Marauder's Map came to be in your possession, Harri.'

'How do you know about the Map?' said Fred, looking at Harri accusingly.

'We made it. I'm Padfoot and Remus is Moony, Harri's Dad was Prongs.'

'We will explain it to you later,' Remus said, interrupting George, as he was about to ask another question. 'Now good luck with your club and-'

'-try to annoy the toad,' concluded Sirius.

'That wasn't what I was going to say, but that too. Just be wary of Umbridge.'

With that said, they both gave Harri a huge goodbye and then put their cloaks back on and left.

'That was a lovely surprise, but now, back to business,' said Hermione briskly. 'I think that we should all sign this parchment to say that we agree with this idea.'

As the parchment was passed around, Hermione had a small smirk playing on her face. One that Draco was quick to pick up on.

'What are you smirking about?' he whispered.

'I put a jinx on the piece of parchment that they are signing so if they blab, Eloise Midgeon's pimples will look like a couple of cute freckles, compared to what will happen to them.'

Once the paper came back to Hermione, everyone got up to enjoy the rest of his or her day.

'We'll see you guys later,' Harri said to Ron and Hermione. 'Draco and I are going to hang out for a bit.' They walked off, Draco's arm around Harri's shoulders with Harri's around Draco's waist, heading in the direction of a gift shop.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 24 June 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	12. Dumbledore's Army

**CHAPTER TWELVE: DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY**

Harri felt happier than she had in a while, which was quite impressive with both the Prophet and Ministry saying horrible things about her and her grandfather, plus having to put up with a toad like Umbridge. However, Saturday really did boost her spirits, first with the meeting at Hog's Head and then spending the rest of the day with Draco.

On Sunday, Harri, Draco, Hermione and Ron all spent the day outside, lounging in the shade of a large beech tree on the edge of the lake. Ron, who was a great deal behind with his homework, laid there catching up, with Hermione's help, while Harri sat next to Draco leaning into his chest, his arms around her, just relaxing and enjoying the fresh air.

Harri could have stayed there forever, but like all good things, the weekend had to eventually come to an end. Monday soon arrived; much to Harri's dismay and it gave a new meaning to the adage about hating Mondays. During breakfast, Harri noticed that Severus was angry about something, and she guessed that it had something to do with the screwed up piece of paper in his hand. He went storming out the portrait hole before she had a chance to ask him what was wrong. She quickly finished her breakfast, before meeting her friends at History of Magic. Harri couldn't concentrate throughout the lesson for her thoughts were still on her uncle's anger that morning. However, she didn't have to wait long to find out why he was in a bad mood; she got her answer when she entered the potions classroom.

'You will have noticed that we have a guest with us today,' Severus sneered as he gestured to the corner of the classroom.

Harri quickly looked around and saw Umbridge sitting there, clipboard at the ready, looking a little bit nervous.

'So that's what he was angry about this morning,' Harri whispered, loud enough for only Draco, Hermione and Ron to hear.

'I don't blame him,' said Hermione.

'Hmm, neither do I, but I'd hate to be Umbridge at the moment. Wouldn't want to be her any day, but you know what I mean,' Draco commented.

'This should be good,' Ron said, causing the other three to look at him. 'What?'

None of them answered him for Severus began to speak again.

'We are continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson and if you have made them correctly, they should have matured well over the weekend. The instructions are on the board, you may continue.'

As usual, Severus walked around helping students with their potions, but every so often, he would glance at Umbridge, who spent half the lesson taking notes in her corner. She eventually got to her feet, though, and walked over to Severus, who was helping Neville.

'The class seems fairly advanced for their level, although, I have to question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution…'

'Every student in this class is competent enough to make this potion,' Severus said coldly.

Umbridge did not look happy at the interruption, but continued her inspection nevertheless.

'How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?' she asked bluntly.

'Fourteen years.'

'You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?'

'Yes.'

'But you were unsuccessful?'

Severus just stared at her for a brief moment, trying to figure out if she was serious or not before he replied sarcastically, 'No, I got the post that's why I'm teaching potions.'

Umbridge's eyebrow twitched, but otherwise she ignored Severus rude reply.

'Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has refused to appoint you? After all, you are his son.'

'He felt that my skills were better implemented teaching Potions, other than that, you would have to ask him.'

'Don't worry, I will.'

'I suppose this is relevant?' Severus spat.

'Oh yes,' said Umbridge maliciously. 'The Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'… backgrounds. You especially, with your Death Eater background.'

The class gasped and looked at their Potions Master, who flinched as though Umbridge had just hit him.

'We don't feel at ease with you teaching the students knowing your past activities… especially since you are the youngest brother of the Dark Lord,' continued Umbridge. 'That will be all. Have a good day, Professor.'

The class sat in silence, shocked by the revelations they'd borne witness to, but they soon remembered that he had always protected them and had never done anything to hurt them and so they went back to work, helping each other, while Severus sat behind his desk looking shocked but also as though he was in pain.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

'How _dare_ she! Just how _dare _she!' Harri hissed, looking quite deadly. 'That was low even for her. I have never seen Uncle Sev look like that!'

'He was very close to Voldemort, wasn't he?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Yes. When Uncle Sev was younger, Grandfather kinda "grounded" Voldemort. Well, a better phrase would be "put under house arrest". He was allowed to stay in his old bedroom, the one he had when growing up, and he was forced to hangout with the family. He stayed there for six years. Uncle Sev and Father were five at the time, and Voldemort use to play with Uncle Sev when Father was grounded for some kind of prank. As a result, Uncle Sev grew very close to him, which made Grandmother and Grandfather very worried. However, just before Uncle Sev and Father started Hogwarts, Voldemort escaped, but not before he said good-bye to a sleeping Sev, leaving Uncle Sev his amulet. Uncle Sev was devastated. Anyway, when Uncle Sev was sixteen he got into a huge argument with Grandfather and ran away. He accidentally came upon Voldemort's hideout and the Death Eaters that were guarding it captured him and dragged him to Voldemort, hoping that they had caught a toy to play with, by the means of torture. However, as soon as Voldemort saw whom they had captured he ordered his Death Eaters to release him and warned the Death Eaters that if they were to harm his brother in anyway, he would punish them. Voldemort comforted Uncle Sev and in the end he joined Voldemort as his second in command.

'Once he learnt that Voldemort was going to kill Mum and Dad, he begged him to spare them and me. Voldemort said that he would, but Uncle Sev didn't believe him so he went to Grandfather and revealed everything. Grandfather immediately went to ensure Mum and Dad's safety while Uncle Sev unwillingly became a spy. After _that _night, Uncle Sev was a wreck for months. He had lost both his brothers, sister-in-law and he nearly lost me. Worse, he was Father's twin. Uncle Sev felt as though his heart had been ripped in half, as though something was missing, something only a twin can understand. Anyway, even though he hates Voldemort for what he did, he still loves his older brother deeply, for all the times he played with him, comforted him and was just there for him.'

'No wonder he was hurt so badly by Umbridge's words,' Ron whispered.

'Hmm. Listen, I'm going to go and see him,' said Harri.

'Tell him we say hi,' said Draco sadly as Harri walked back to Severus' quarters.

As soon as Harri walked through the portrait she came face to face with a sight that she had never thought she would ever see. Severus was sitting on Minerva's lap clinging to her, crying into her chest while Albus sat next to them. Harri stood there in shock. She knew that Umbridge had hurt Severus with her mention of Severus being close to Voldemort, but she never thought he would be like this.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked around to see Rhiannon standing there.

'Come, let's leave them alone,' she whispered, leading Harri back out the portrait hole.

'I never thought I would see Uncle Sev like that,' Harri said quietly.

'He never wanted you to,' Rhiannon said gently, 'but you should know, it wasn't just Umbridge's words that made him end up like this. It was the fact that he has been spying on his brother, acting as though nothing has changed between them. Acting as though he never loved Lily and James, especially James, and that he doesn't care about you or your grandfather. All the stress has finally caused him to have a break down.'

'But he will be okay, won't he?' Harri asked quickly.

'Of course he will. Now, enough of this depressing topic. What have you been up to?'

'Nothing much. Classes, studying, hanging out with friends, Quidditch, dates with Draco and …' Harri paused wondering if she should tell her great-grandmother.

'And setting up a secret Defence group which can't go ahead until you find a place to practice?' Rhiannon said knowingly.

'How did you know? Wait, don't answer that. You _saw_ us, didn't you?'

'Yes. You should ask Severus tonight. He should know a place for you to practice. He might even help.'

'Really?'

'He did with James. I think you'd better go to class now. I'll see you later.'

That night, Harri didn't have dinner in the Great Hall; instead she had it with Severus in his quarters.

'Uncle Sev?' Harri asked as she sat on the couch doing her homework while Severus read a novel. 'You know about the Defence group, don't you?'

Severus sighed and put down his book.

'Yes, I know about it and let me guess, you wondering if I know any place where you can practice?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, in answer to your question, I do know somewhere that you can practice. It's called the Room of Requirements. Your father and I use to meet there and hangout in private while we were at school. It is on the seventh floor landing opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet, and all you need to do is walk passed it thinking of what you need it for and the room will appear to satisfy your needs. Oh, and it had better be for just for the Defence club, I don't want you and Draco to get any ideas.'

'Uncle!' exclaimed Harri, blushing head to toe, causing Severus to start laughing.

The next day, Harri spread the news of the first defence meeting. So, at eight o'clock that night the entire group of students twenty-nine students, including Harri, Draco, Ron and Hermione, were present and anxious to begin.

'Okay guys, I've been thinking about what sort of stuff we ought to be learning and… yes, Hermione?' said Harri, seeing her hand in the air.

'I think that we should have a name, you know to promote a feeling of team spirit and unity.'

'Anti-Umbridge League?'

'Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?'

'Defence Association?'

'Dumbledore's Army?'

'Hey, that's a good one. Seeing as that is the Ministry's worst fear,' said Ron. 'Plus, we kind of are Harri's army now.'

'Hmm,' said Draco.

'What's wrong, Draco?' asked Harri.

'It's a good name, but it would kinda tell everyone what we are up to. So, why not call it the DA for short? That way no one has the faintest idea what we are talking about,' Draco said wisely.

'I knew I was going out with you for a reason,' said Harri, causing Draco to blush and everyone else to snigger. 'Okay, back to business!' Harri said, sounding like Severus and Minerva combined. 'I thought that we would start off practising the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus, 'cause it is really useful and before you roll your eyes saying "how will that help?", you should always remember that the more simpler spells are always going to help you more under pressure than the complex ones. So, if you would split into pairs and practice it, please.'

At the end of the meeting, the members of the DA started to decide on what times to have set.

'Just so you know, I have a device that we can use to tell everyone the time of the next meeting and if there are any problems you can let us know,' said Harri, holding up a galleon.

'Um, what's with the galleon, Harri?' questioned Ginny.

'Gran created these for us. All I have to do is change the date on mine and it will appear on everyone else's fake galleon,' Harri answered, handing them out to everyone.

'You know Harri; this reminds me of the Dark Mark. It is said that if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were to touch the Dark Mark on one of his follower's arms the other followers would all come to his calling,' said Katie Bell.

'Where do you think he got the idea from?'

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 24 June 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	13. Quidditch and The Ball

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: QUIDDITCH AND THE BALL**

The next morning at breakfast, Albus got up and announced what they had all been waiting for.

'Before you all head to class, the staff and I have decided that the upcoming ball shall be a costumed one. Come as anything you want to, as long as it is appropriate, whether it be from the Muggle World or the Wizarding World. Thank you.'

'This should be fun. What are you two going as?' Hermione asked excitedly.

'Don't know and don't care at the moment. Both Draco and I have Quidditch coming up, so does Ron for that matter,' said Harri, resting her head on Draco's shoulder and closing her eyes.

'Harri, the ball is only a few weeks away! Why do you think Albus is letting us go to Hogsmeade every weekend until the ball?' exclaimed Hermione.

'If it makes you happy, Draco and I will discuss it tonight at dinner.'

'I thought that you were having dinner with your family?' Draco frowned.

'Oh, well. You can come too. Rhiannon will be there and she'll help us with our costumes. Besides, they won't care. You're my boyfriend and Uncle Sev's godson, which makes you family. Come on, let's go to class.'

Harri was right, of course. Her family welcomed Draco to dinner with open arms, asking him about school, Quidditch and many other topics. However, during dessert, Rhiannon brought up the ball.

'So Harri, have you and Draco decided what you are going as to the ball?'

'No, not yet. We were going to discuss it after dinner,' Harri replied.

'Maybe you can go as a Disney Princess and Draco could go as a matching Prince. You use to love them when you were younger.'

'Um, what's a Disney Princess?' asked Draco, but he knew they were referring to some Muggle thing, after all Muggles had raised Harri.

'Um, it's hard to explain, but I will go and get my Disney books to show you.' Harri quickly went to her room and came back with a box full of kid's books, which Draco took great interest in.

'Weird,' he muttered. 'Wait, _Bambi_? Isn't that what Sirius calls you?'

'Yes, Lily used to read it to Harri when she was a baby and from that point on, Sirius always called her "Bambi".' Minerva laughed.

'_The Little Mermaid_? Mermaids don't look like that!' said Draco, shaking his head at Muggle stupidity. Finally, at the bottom of the pile, he got to _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_. 'Dwarfs don't look li…' He looked closer at the front cover at a young girl with short black hair, redy-brown eyes and pale white skin. 'Hang on. This girl here could be you Harri, well, except for the eyes and hair length. Otherwise you could be twins.'

'There's an idea. You could go as Snow White and Draco can go as her Prince Charming,' said Rhiannon.

'That's original.' Harri laughed. 'We'll think about it. What about you guys?'

'Well. Minerva and Albus aren't dressing up as such, but they will be wearing their clothes of royalty, just to annoy Umbridge, and Severus said that he has been talked into going as Prince Ali, and his _date_ is going as Jasmine.'

'Date? Wait, Uncle Sev has a girlfriend?' said Harri, becoming very interested. 'Is it a member of staff? Do I know her? How long have you been going out - ?'

'Harri, we're just friends and you will have to wait until the ball,' answered Severus.

'Sure you are, but why can't I know?'

All she got as a reply was Severus asking her if she was finished.

'Don't worry. He won't tell any of us either, and Minerva and Albus haven't noticed him acting any differently towards any of the staff,' whispered Rhiannon. 'How about you and Draco run along and discuss your costumes.'

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

'You two decide what you're going as to the ball?' Came Harri and Draco's morning greeting from Hermione.

'It's getting there, and no we are not telling you what it is. We want it to be a surprise, but what we will tell you is that we are going as a Muggle couple.'

'Oh, very well. Are you to ready to vs. each other in Quidditch?'

'Oh, yes, but we already know that I'm going to beat him,' Harri said with a cheeky smile to Draco.

'Is that so?' Draco smiled. 'Well, after this game I'm going to resign, he added casually.

'What?' Harri choked, seeing as she had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice.

'Well, it's no fun anymore; no one in my House will talk to me because I'm dating the "girl-who-lived". Besides,' he added with a smirk, 'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I start to cheer… Ron are you all right? You look like you're going to be sick.' Draco added, catching sight of the colour of Ron's face.

'Just nervous,' replied Ron.

'You'll do fine. You made it onto the team, didn't you? Out of how many people?'

'Yeah, your right Draco, but that little speech didn't help my nerves.'

'It was worth a try,' muttered Draco.

After a few minutes, Harri and Draco walked to the entrance of the Great Hall to have a private word away from Ron.

'Harri, whatever you do, don't let Ron see the badges that the Slytherin's are wearing,' said Draco. 'If he does… well, you'll know what I mean when you see them. I'll see you on the pitch.'

Harri watched Draco walk off before heading back to Ron and Hermione. As she was heading back, she noticed what Draco was talking about. Every single Slytherin had a badge on saying _Weasley is our King_. After seeing that Harri quickly went and got Ron and they headed down to the Quidditch pitch, ready for their first game of the season.

The Slytherin team was waiting on the field for them, when they left the changing room, and to Harri's annoyance, she saw that they were all wearing the _Weasley is our King_ badges except for Draco who was standing a little bit away from the rest of the team. Harri couldn't help but think about how good Draco looked in his Quidditch uniform. Draco looked over at Harri and a playful smirk touched his features, which Harri returned.

'Captains, shake hands,' said Madam Hooch. Once the captains had shook hands, well, Angelina shook while Montague crushed, she told them to mount their brooms before she blew her whistle and the match began.

'Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season. Today's match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. It interesting to see how this match turns out, with the two Seekers dating, something that hasn't happened before between the two competing houses…'

'JORDAN!' yelled Minerva.

'Just an interesting fact to how the two ex-rivals will compete against each other…'

'Jordan!' warned Minerva.

'Okay, sorry Professor. Johnson ducks Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's – ouch – been hit from behind by a Bludger…' Lee's commentary echoed around the stadium, but Harri heard singing amongst the crowd and prayed that Ron wouldn't hear what the words were. Sadly, Lady Luck wasn't feeling generous. Lee had just heard the singing and paused to listen to it, along with the rest of the crowd.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
_He cannot block a single ring,_  
_That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_  
_Weasley will make sure we win_  
_Weasley is our King._

Lee and most of the crowd quickly started talking loudly to drown out the Slytherins, but it was too late. Ron had heard every word and was starting to lose whatever confidence he had.

Five minutes later, Harri had seen the Snitch and tore after it, but Draco had seen it too and went after it, but he was too far away to get to it in time. However, just as Harri caught the Snitch, Draco saw Crabbe whack a Bludger at her and he cried out a warning, but it was too late. The Bludger hit Harri in the back and with a cry of pain, she fell off her broom. Luckily, the ground wasn't far away.

Draco jumped off his broom and ran to Harri.

'Harri, are you all right?' he asked franticly as the rest of the Gryffindor team crowded around them.

'Of course I am.' Harri smiled as Draco hugged her.

'It was Crabbe. He sent it at you when he as you were about to catch the Snitch,' Draco said, helping Harri to her feet.

'We won Harri, we won!' cried Angelina, hugging Harri.

'You did that on purpose, didn't you, Malfoy!' came an angry voice from behind them.

Draco, Harri and the Gryffindor team whipped around to look at the Slytherin team as they landed on the field next to them.

'Thought you would save Weasley's neck? That's what you were whispering to your girlfriend this morning, wasn't it? You heard us writing the lyrics, so you decided to make a plan with her, didn't you?' said Vaisey, one of Slytherins Chasers.

Draco just gave them a cold look before turning his back on them, putting an arm around Harri and leading her to the changing rooms with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

'You should know, that we wanted to write some verses about his mother and father-' continued Vaisey, making Fred and George stop dead in their tracks, before they turned ready to leap on the Slytherin team. Thankfully, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all hanging onto Fred, while Draco and Harri hung on to George, to stop them from doing anything foolish, but it didn't help when they brought Harri's parents into it. Harri let go of George and ran at the Slytherin team. As a result, Draco lost his grip on George when he tried to grab hold of Harri. Together, Harri and George hit and bashed the Slytherin team before Draco pulled Harri off Goyle, while Severus pulled George off Montague.

'Both of you to Professor McGonagall now,' Severus said through clenched teeth.

Draco let go of Harri and watched as she stalked off to the castle, followed by George. They had barely reached Minerva's office door, when she came marching along the corridor behind them looking livid.

'IN!' she ordered. When they were inside, she started yelling at them again. 'I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL EXHIBITION. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!'

'They provoked us,' Harri said stiffly. 'They insulted the whole Weasley family and insulted Mum and Dad…'

'Hem hem.'

Harri closed her eyes briefly before she slowly turned around to face Umbridge, compared to George who spun around, clearly startled by the interruption.

'May I help by lending a little extra authority, Professor McGonagall?' Umbridge sickly smiled.

'No,' said Minerva bluntly, before turning her attention to Harri and George. 'As punishment for your behaviour, Mr Weasley, you will have detention for a week with Mr Filch, plus I will be writing to your mother. Whereas you, Harri, will be grounded for a month, where you will come home straight after classes, you will do your homework, do whatever chores other teachers have for you, before you'll have dinner and you'll go to bed. Is that clear?'

'Yes,' Harri and George both muttered.

'Well then…'

'Hem hem.'

'What?'

'I think that they deserve a little more than just a detention and grounding, and as High Inquisitor, the Ministry has decided that I will now have the power to strip pupils of privileges. So, I believe that a lifelong Quidditch ban should be added to your punishment, along with one for Mr Weasley's twin. Good day to you all.'

Once Umbridge left, Minerva sighed and looked at Harri and her friend, both looking shocked and sad.

'Harri, George, forget the punishments that I was going to give you. I believe that the ban was punishment enough. Now run along.'

Harri and George did as she said and went to break the bad news to everyone.

Everyone in Gryffindor was upset when they learnt that Gryffindor's best Beaters and Seeker had recieved a lifetime ban, but it was soon forgotten when the day of the ball arrived. Everyone excited, even the teachers.

Four hours before the ball, Harri and Hermione left Ron and Draco in the Gryffindor common room - apparently Draco had some Gryffindor traits, which allowed him to enter the common room - playing chess, while Harri and Hermione went back to Harri's room to get ready.

'What? You need five hours to get ready for the ball?' asked Ron, making Draco snort.

'Four hours, idiot. Besides, we are not just getting ready for the ball, we're also going to be having a girl's afternoon together,' said Hermione. Then she linked arms with Harri and they walked out together laughing and gossiping, while Draco and Ron exchanged a look. They had become very close friends over the last few weeks.

The four friends had decided that they would meet each other at Severus' quarters, and what a shock the boys got when they saw Hermione walk down dressed up as Thumbelina, with her hair straightened and lengthened.

'Wow, Hermione you look wonderful,' exclaimed Ron.

'Yeah, you do Hermione,' Draco smiled, making her blush. 'Um, who are you and can you tell me who Ron is, 'cause he forgot, and I can't remember any characters in Harri's children's books who had wings and wore tights.'

'Well, I'm meant to be Thumbelina and Ron is her partner Cornelius,' Hermione went on to explain the story of Thumbelina to Draco, and once again to Ron. By the time she had finished, Harri appeared at the foot of the steps and began to walk down, making them all gasp.

'You look beautiful,' said Draco as Harri reached him, handing her a single red rose.

'How romantic,' whispered Hermione.

'Who are you meant to be, Harri? I know that Draco's meant to _Prince Charming_. Apparently the prince he is portraying has brown hair, that's why he dyed it brown,' said Ron, stating the obvious about Draco's hair.

'She's meant to be Snow White, Ron, and Draco is portraying Snow White's prince. I think it's very romantic.'

'Thanks. Come on lets go. I want to see who Uncle Sev's girlfriend is,' said Harri, shocking Ron and Hermione. Draco and Harri hadn't told them about that little piece of news.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Draco and Harri got many compliments on how good they looked and how cute they looked together. Harri noticed that majority of the Slytherins were trying to hide how impressed they were, except for Pansy, who had jealousy written all over her face as she clung to Zabini, who looked as though he would rather be somewhere else.

Harri soon saw Minerva and Albus and hurried over to them, dragging Draco along with her. Minerva looked stunning, in Harri's opinion. She had her grey hair pulled back in a black net and had a golden crown on her head. Her dress was a maroon colour, with long sleeves that started from just below her shoulders. Around her neck was a golden necklace. As for her grandfather, well, she guessed that he looked like most kings do from stories, seeing as the moment he saw her coming he whispered something in Minerva's ear and walked off, upsetting Harri a little bit. She still couldn't understand why her grandfather was avoiding her.

'You look amazing, Grandmother,' said Harri.

'So do you Harri, my dear. You would think that the person that wrote Snow White based the character off you. You look very handsome too, young Draco. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and find your grandfather.'

'Hey look, Harri. It's Sev,' said Draco, nodding towards where Severus was standing.

'Well, then. Let's go and see who this mystery girl is,' smirked Harri.

Harri and Draco weaved in and out of people before they were standing in front of Severus and…

'Hello Harri, Draco. Don't you two look magnificent together,' said Professor Aurora Sinistra. She was leaning against Severus chest with Severus' arm around her. 'Let me guess, Snow White and Prince Charming.'

'Yes, and you're Jasmine and Uncle Sev is Aladdin,' said Harri, still getting over her shock about her uncle dating her Astronomy teacher, but then they were around the same age and they knew each other at school.

'Come dance with me, Princess?' Draco asked, holding out his hand to Harri, breaking the awkward silence that was developing.

'Of course. We'll see you later,' Harri added to Severus and Aurora.

Draco and Harri spent the rest of the night together dancing, except when dinner was served during which time they sat laughing and talking with Ron, Hermione, Neville - who went as Sir Luckless, a night from the wizarding story _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_ from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ -, Ginny - who went as a water fairy - and Luna - who went as Glinda, the good witch from _Wizard of Oz_. How Luna knew about Muggle characters, Harri did not know. At the end of the night Draco asked Harri for one more dance to a slow romantic song. During the dance, Draco either hummed or quietly sung some parts of the song to Harri. After which, he led her out of the hall, onto the grounds near the lake, where they sat together in the moonlight, with a smiling Severus and Minerva watching them from one of the Great Hall's windows.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 24 June 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	14. And So It Begins

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: AND SO IT BEGINS**

On Tuesday, after Transfiguration, Harri, Ron, Draco and Hermione walked down to Hagrid's Hut where they normally meet for Care of Magical Creatures, and got a huge surprise when they arrived. Hagrid was standing in front of his hut with what looked like a dead cow over his shoulder.

'Hagrid!' yelled Ron, Harri and Hermione, running to see him while Draco slowly followed them.

'It's so good to see you again, Hagrid!' Harri beamed.

'It's good to see yeh too, Harri. It is you, isn't Harri?'

'Yes, it's me. Can we come and see you during lunch?'

'Course yeh can.' Hagrid smiled.

'Can Harri's boyfriend come too?' Ron asked innocently.

'Course - wait! Yeh have a boyfriend? Since when?'

'Since after my Hearing. Where is he anyway?' Harri added, looking around to see where Draco had gone. 'I swear he was behind us when we came down.'

'There he is, Harri. He's talking to Neville,' said Hermione.

Sure enough, there was Draco, talking and laughing with Neville.

'What do yeh mean he's talkin' with Neville? All I can see is Malfoy – now that's odd, never thought I'd see them gettin' along.' Then after about a minute, understanding began to show on Hagrid's face. 'Malfoy, Harri? You're datin' Malfoy?'

'Yes, but he's different now. A lot has happened while you've been been gone, Hagrid. Draco Malfoy is no longer the "Prince of Slytherin" - '

'But he will be, when he marries Harri,' muttered Ron, smirking at Harri.

' - he doesn't bully anyone anymore, he spends more time with Gryffindors than Slytherins and the Slytherins all hate him,' said Hermione, ignoring Ron's comment, while Harri glared at him.

'He really is sorry for all that he did to you, Hagrid,' Harri said quietly, still glaring at Ron. 'That's probably why he was trying to hide.'

'Yeah, half the time Harri and Draco are glued at the hip,' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'Well, sure, why not? He can come with yeh,' Hagrid said finally. 'Ok' class!' Hagrid called to the rest of the class. 'We're workin' in the Forest today! Bit more sheltered! Anyway, they prefer the dark.' Then he started walking towards the forest.

'I don't think I want to know what prefers the dark,' muttered Draco, making Harri laugh as she took his hand in hers, leading the class after Hagrid.

They came to a small, dark clearing where they gathered around Hagrid, who threw the dead cow on the ground.

'Now, they'll be attracted by the smell o' the meat so all we have to do is wait,' explained Hagrid, to the sea of confused faces, though his explanation didn't help. All it did was lead to even more confused faces.

After a few minutes, Harri saw movement out the corner of her eye and turned to see the same horse-like creatures that were pulling the carriages. She quickly looked up at Draco, who had his arms around her waist, and saw that he was looking at the same spot as her, and then he looked down at her and whispered in her ear, 'What were you looking at?'

'You can't see them?'

'See what?'

Harri didn't answer him, instead she looked around at the rest of the class and realised that most of them couldn't see them either, except for Nott, who was watching the creatures, more of whom had just appeared, looking disgusted and Neville who looked terrified at the sight of them.

'Harri, are you all right?' Draco asked, feeling a bit worried about his girlfriend's behaviour.

'I think so,' she said slowly.

'Put yer hands up if you can see 'em?' instructed Hagrid.

Harri slowly raised her hand, along with Neville and Nott.

'I thought you would be able to, Harri,' said Hagrid, also noticing how comfortable Harri was in Draco's embrace.

'Excuse me,' said Draco politely, startling Hagrid, who had never heard him like that before, 'but what are we meant to be looking at or for?'

'Thestrals,' answered Hagrid, pointing to the dead cow, which the Thestrals were currently eating. 'Only people that have seen death can see them.'

'Then how come I'm only just seeing them now?' inquired Harri.

'What do yeh mean?' asked Hagrid, frowning slightly.

'Well, I saw my parents die, so shouldn't I have been seeing them since my second year, when I started taking the carriages?'

'Um, well -'

'Hem hem.'

Hagrid broke off and looked at one of the Thestrals, clearly thinking that it had made the noise.

'That wasn't the Thestral, Hagrid, if that's what you're thinking,' said Draco.

Hagrid looked up at Draco, who nodded towards Umbridge.

'Oh, hello!' said Hagrid.

'You received the message I sent you this morning, telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson today?' asked Umbridge, speaking in a loud, slow voice as though she was speaking to someone that didn't understand English.

'Yeah, glad you found the place all right. As you can see, or maybe you can't, can you see that we are doing Thestrals?' said Hagrid, friendly.

'Are you aware that the Ministry classify Thestrals as dangerous creatures?' Umbridge said, ignoring his question.

'Thestrals aren't dangerous!' Hagrid chuckled. 'Ok' if you annoy them, they might have a go at you…'

'Shows…signs of…pleasure…at idea of…violence.' said Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard, while Hagrid quickly went to defend himself.

Umbridge spent the entire lesson twisting both Hagrid's actions and words to show him as a very incapable teacher. At the end of the lesson, Hermione was shaking in fury, while Harri was busy plotting revenge in her head.

'Well, at least we can get back at her tonight, with the DA meetin,' said Ron.

'Good point,' muttered Hermione.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

The DA meetings had been a huge success and Harri was proud of every single DA member and how much they had improved since they had started.

That night, Harri and Draco arrived early at the Room of Requirements and got a shock when they arrived. The Room had been decorated for Christmas with large banners bearing: _HAVE A VERY HARRI CHRISTMAS_. Harri was grateful that they had decided to come early, for they had just got the last of the banners down - it took a few minutes for Draco to stop laughing at the banners and the look on Harri's face - when the first of the members arrived.

'Is this the reason why you and Draco left early?' asked Hermione, looking around the room.

'No, I don't know who did it,' replied Harri, throwing a reproachful look at the banners.

That lesson, Harri had the members going over the Impediment Jinx and Stunning, and she continued to be impressed on how much everyone had improved, but she was most impressed with Neville. When they had first started, Draco was able to get him every time, if he wanted to, but instead he just stood there waiting for Neville to jinx him for most of the lesson. Now, Draco could take turns with Neville, for he knew that if it were a fight between them, Draco would win seeing that he was quicker with his wand. At the end of the lesson, Harri dismissed them with the promise of trying out Patronuses.

'We'll see you guys tomorrow,' Hermione said to Draco and Harri as she and Ron walked towards the Gryffindor Common room, while Draco and Harri headed towards the dungeon.

'Do you think they'll ever admit their feelings for each other?' Draco sighed, looking at Ron and Hermione's retreating figures.

'Yes, when they are able to admit it to themselves,' Harri replied knowingly, before changing the topic. 'Well, what did you think of Hagrid?' During lunch they had gone down to Hagrid's Hut and he told them about his journey to the giants.

'He is a big softie. I never thought someone like Hagrid would be a softie but he is. Anyhow, how do you suppose he got those injuries?'

'No idea. I just hope he hasn't done anything illegal or dangerous… more dangerous than usua,.' Harri added, catching Draco's raised eyebrows.

'Hmm, I'll see you tomorrow,' He bent and kissed her goodnight, but they quickly drew apart when a voice behind them said, 'Shouldn't you two hurry up and get to bed?'

Severus was walking up the corridor with a smirk on his face.

'Sorry Sev, night,' said Draco, before he headed in the direction of the Slytherin Common room.

'Have a nice night?' Harri asked Severus as they walked to their quarters.

'Yes I did, thank you.'

'So… will she become my Aunt?'

'Aunt?' Severus stopped dead, staring at Harri.

'Yes. Will you two get married?'

'Maybe.' Then, desperate to change the subject,t Severus asked her about her night.

'Yeah, it was fun. You should see how much everyone has improved. Being a good teacher must be in my blood. Oh, that reminds me, do you know if the Room of Requirements can self-decorate? Is it sentient?'

'If you are referring to those Christmas decorations, I had that house-elf Dobby put them up.'

'That explains a lot.' She went on to tell her uncle about the banners Dobby had put up.

'He must think really highly of you,' Severus said laughing, before he muffled a yawn. 'Right, I'm off to bed, night sweetie,' he said, embracing her and kissing her on the forehead.

'Night, Uncle Sev.'

That night Harri had the same dream about a corridor, only it was through the eyes of a snake. When she came to the end of the corridor, she saw a man sitting there, slowly falling asleep. When he caught sight of her, he jumped to his feet to attack, but she was quicker, plunging her fangs into his skin, sending blood everywhere. Then she looked down into the slowly dying man's face. Arthur Weasley would be dead before anyone found him, so she turned and slithered away to report to her master…

'Harri! Come on, sweetie, wake up! Harri!'

Harri abruptly awoke and ran to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Severus quickly followed her making sure that she was all right.

'Harri?'

'Mr Weasley! You have to go and help Mr Weasley! He is hurt and he is slowly dying! At the end of the corridor that he was guarding!' Harri said, shaking uncontrollably.

'Okay, I'm going to call your grandparents, then I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing.' He left quickly before Harri could protest.

Minutes later, Severus was carrying Harri to the Hospital Wing, while she quietly sobbed into his chest. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was at Harri side in a second, giving her a potion to calm her down.

'What happened?' Minerva asked quickly, rushing to her granddaughter's side while Albus followed more slowly.

Harri quickly told them about what happened, and once she had finished, Albus quickly went to organise help for Mr Weasley, while Minerva hurried off to get the Weasley children. As soon as they arrived, Severus took an empty potion vial and turned it into a Portkey and the six of them Portkeyed to Grimmauld Place, scaring Remus and Sirius, who were have a late night hot chocolate, when they appeared.

'Wh-what happened?' asked Remus, while Sirius was swearing in the background because he'd spilt his hot chocolate all over himself.

'Fred? Can you take Harri up to her room, please? The rest of you should go to bed as well,' said Severus.

'Sure,' muttered Fred, taking Harri in his arms and carrying her to her room, no matter how much she protested. Meanwhile, the other three Weasley's all started yelling at Severus about staying awake until they heard news about their father.

'Then why don't you sit down and I'll make some more hot chocolate,' said Sirius, having finished his swearing rant.

A little while later, Fred came into the kitchen.

'Harri was asleep before we even reached her landing,' he said, accepting a mug of hot chocolate off Sirius. 'So, what happened? Minerva said that Dad was attacked,' he continued, after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Severus recounted the events that had happened that night and when he had finished Fawkes flew into the kitchen with a letter, which George quickly ripped opened and read aloud.

Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now.

Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can.

Mum

This letter didn't bring any joy to their hearts for there was still the possibility that Mr Weasley could die.

Harri was the only one that slept the night. When she awoke the next morning she was a bit disorientated, wondering why she was in her bedroom at Grimmauld Place, until she suddenly remembered having seen the snake attack Mr Weasley. She leaped out of bed and ran barefooted down the steps into the kitchen where Severus, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all were. When she rushed in, the Weasleys looked up hoping that it was someone with news regarding their father, before looking back down. Harri, noticing this look, realised that they had not heard anything. She went and sat quietly between Severus and Sirius.

An hour later, Mrs Weasley walked in, looking pale, but happy.

'He's going to be just fine,' she said, before walking over to Harri and embracing her. 'Thank you, Harri. If it hadn't been for you…' She trailed off and no one needed her to finish her sentence.

Harri only smiled in return before saying that she would cook breakfast while everyone rested, and when they protested she firmly stated that they needed to sleep, whereas she did sleep last night due to exhaustion. After breakfast, everyone went up stairs to have a nap, while Harri did the dishes, before she headed upstairs and sat on her bed, reading a book.

Once everyone was awake, refreshed from their nap and they'd had some lunch, Severus Flooed back to Hogwarts, while Remus, Harri and the Weasleys got ready to visit Mr Weasley, along with Moody and Tonks.

When they arrived at St Mungo's and were in Mr Weasley's hospital room, they saw that he was fine and he had to share his room with two other patients. Mrs Weasley was alarmed to learn that a werewolf had bitten one of the patients. Then the adults quickly sent the Harri and the Weasley children into the corridor to wait while they had a quiet word with Mr Weasley, regarding the incident. Unfortunately, for the adults, Fred and George had their Extendable Ears with them, which allowed them to listen into their conversation.

'…they searched the whole area but couldn't find the snake anywhere. It just seemed to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur. What I don't understand is why You-Know-Who expected his snake to get in,' whispered Tonks.

'I don't think he was expecting it to get in. I think it was just sent as a lookout. Trying to get a better picture of what his facing. So, young Harrietta saw what happened?' said Moody.

'Yes,' replied an uneasy Mrs Weasley. 'When I spoke to Albus, it sounded as though he was expecting his granddaughter to have these… visions.'

'Well, we all know that Harrietta is no normal teenage girl. She has survived things that most adults can't survive, especially when it involves Voldemort!' said Moody.

'He seemed worried,' Mrs Weasley continued.

'Of course he is worried! His granddaughter is seeing things from inside his oldest son's snake. He thinks that he will have another Severus on his hands. He believes that Voldemort might try and earn Harrietta's trust and turn her against us the same way he did with Severus, and with Harrietta seeing things inside his snake, it makes her vulnerable to being possessed by him - '

Harri quickly ripped the Extendable Ear from her own and looked at her friends, who were looking at her fearfully.

Was this why her Grandfather wouldn't look at her any more, or have anything to do with her? Was he scared that she would break his heart like Severus had? countless questions swirled around Harri's head, none of which she would be able to get an answer to until it was too late.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 24 June 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	15. Christmas

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: CHRISTMAS**

On Christmas morning, Harri woke to find a large pile of presents at the end of her bed. She received presents from both her best friends - Hermione had given her a beautiful journal to write her precious memories in, and Ron had given her an enormous box of Every-Flavour Beans. Sirius and Remus got her a set of books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_; Hagrid sent a furry brown wallet with fangs that were meant to be an anti-theft device; Mr and Mrs Weasley gave her a hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies; and Dobby sent her an unusual painting that was meant to be her.

Once Harri had unwrapped her presents she got dressed and went downstairs. On her way down, she met both Ron and Hermione.

'Thanks for the new book, Harri! I've been wanting that _New Theory of Numerology_ for ages!' Hermione said happily.

'I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the journal and the Every-Flavoured Beans, too,' Harri said to her best friends.

For lunch, many Order members turned up, including Tonks, Moody and Kingsley. Rhiannon, Minerva and Severus also turned up and gave Harri their presents. Severus got her a gorgeous statue; it was an aqua dragon with a mirror above it; Minerva and Albus got her some new clothes for special occasions and Rhiannon got her some jewellery. When Harri asked where Albus was, Minerva told her he was extremely busy and wasn't able to make it. Harri knew she was lying, from both the look in her eyes and the way Rhiannon and Severus exchanged looks. Neither of them looked happy at the mention of Albus' name.

After lunch, they all went to see Mr Weasley, who they found sitting up in bed with the remains of his Christmas lunch on his lap. However, the visit did not go as one would have hoped. It turned out that Mr Weasley and another Healer had tried out a Muggle remedy on his snake bites, meaning stitches, and Mrs Weasley was not too happy about that. While she yelled at Mr Weasley, Remus, Severus and Tonks took the opportunity to speak to the newly-bitten werewolf in the ward in order to try and ignore Mrs Weasley's yelling. Minerva, Rhiannon, Bill, Fred and George all quickly went to get some tea, and Harri, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly followed the others example to go to the tearoom, leaving Moody to listen to Mrs Weasley's yelling and make sure Arthur would be all right under her wrath. Sadly, on the way to the tearoom, the four of them ran into none other but Gilderoy Lockhart. As a result, they ended up going with him to the ward he was staying in, where they ran into Neville, who didn't look too happy to see them. Neville's grandmother, on the other hand, was very pleased to meet them and ended up telling them Neville's secret his parents. Something he never freely discussed. Once Neville and his grandmother left, Harri was forced to tell the others that she had known since last year and that Albus made her swear not to tell anyone about it.

At five-thirty, Harri went upstairs to get ready for the Christmas dinner she and Severus were going to at the Malfoys. After brushing her teeth, she got dressed into one of the new outfits Minerva and Albus had gotten her for Christmas. She put on a plain green, floaty, long chiffon layer dress over a boob-tube satin slip, and she put on her new silver, high-heeled shoes. Once dressed, she quickly did her make up, styled her hair - she had it down and wavy with a flower in her hair on one side - and put on a pair of earrings and a necklace, before heading down stairs and into the kitchen to meet Severus.

'Wow Harri! You look gorgeous!' exclaimed Ginny, when Harri walked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at her.

'Why are you so dressed up and what's with the present in your hand?' asked Ron.

'I'm going to the Malfoys for Christmas dinner and this is Draco's present,' Harri replied, before she turned to Severus. 'Shall we go?'

'Of course. We shall see you all later,' said Severus, heading towards the fireplace. 'After you, Harri.'

Harri grabbed some Floo powder, stood in the fireplace and said, 'Malfoy Manor.'

Harri stepped gracefully out of the Malfoys' fireplace, before stepping aside so Severus could come through. After Severus had gotten rid of all the soot off both of them, they headed over to Lucius and Narcissa.

'Ah, Severus. I'm so pleased that you could come,' said Lucius. 'I'm also pleased that you could make it as well, Harrietta.'

Harri got the impression that Lucius Malfoy was anything but pleased to see her. Nevertheless, she responded politely with a small curtsy.

'Thank you for inviting us, Mr Malfoy. It's a pleasure to be here.'

Lucius responded with a small nod of the head.

'Draco is in the lounge room with the other teenagers.'

Harri once again thanked him and headed towards the lounge room where she found Draco sitting with Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and some other Slytherins that they go to school with. Draco looked as though he was going to die of boredom, when he glanced up and saw her standing at the door.

'Harri, I'm so happy that you made it!' he exclaimed, breaking off the conversation the others were having. He quickly made his way to her and embraced her in a warm and loving hug.

'I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world,' Harri replied, handing Draco his present. 'Merry Christmas, Draco.' Draco unwrapped the present to reveal an Advanced Potions book that is normally used by people studying potions after school.

'Thanks, Harri! Now, its time for your present!' Draco smiled.

Harri unwrapped the small parcel and found a beautiful, antique box.

'It's beautiful Draco! I absolutely love it! Thank you!'

'You're welcome, except the major present is in the box,' Draco laughed.

Harri carefully opened the box to reveal a stone pendant, the colour of the sky after a storm, which was attached to a golden chain.

'It's the Pendant of Alvara,' Draco explained. 'Alvara is said to of been one of the most beautiful Valkyries in history. She is also said to be the most powerful and purest of all. She wore that pendant everywhere. For years, historians and many other professionals have tried to unlock the power within the pendant, but in the end, they decided that there was no power in it. Do you like?'

'Like it? That's an understatement! It is very rare for me to see an ancient artefact that I don't like! Can you help me put it on?' said Harri, passing Draco back the box while taking off the necklace that she was already wearing.

Once on, Harri took the box back off Draco and placed her other necklace in it before wrapping her arms around Draco and kissing him, before they were interrupted by a cough. Both of them had forgotten that they weren't the only people in the room. They quickly went and sat next to each other and waited for one of the Slytherins to start talking again and ignore them, but that did not happen.

'So, Harri, how has your holiday been so far?' Pansy asked with forced politeness. They were at a pureblood party after all and they needed to show half-bloods who their superiors were.

'It has been fine, thank you,' Harri replied just as polite. 'How about yours, Pansy?'

'Oh, it's been very dull actually. I went shopping in Paris last week with a few friends, but other than that I've been lounging around, going to a few parties and shopping trips,' Pansy said, looking at her fingernails. 'So, what have _you _been up to?'

'Just spending time with my friends and family. Doing nothing spectacular.'

'I heard that Arthur Weasley is in St Mungo's, is he alright?'

'He is making a full recovery. Thank you for asking.'

Draco watched as Pansy and Harri had their polite conversation. He was highly impressed. Harri was speaking the way most purebloods are raised to speak. It had shocked him at first when she started talking… poshly, seeing as he had never heard her talk so superiorly. Anyway, somehow Harri and Pansy's polite conversation became a polite debate over status, which was watched with much amusement. In the end, Harri won the debate leaving many of the purebloods in the room thinking over what had she said.

'It seems that Harri is fit as any to be a pureblood, but I also detect some Slytherin in her, just like I did when I first met her,' said Zabini, looking sincerely at Harri and Draco. 'I can see why you like her, Draco.'

'Thanks, Blaise,' Draco said quietly.

Just then, Ellie walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Harri took her seat, which Draco held out for her, between Severus and Draco. During dinner, Severus talked mostly with Lucius while Harri talked with Draco. Once dinner and dessert was finished, the guests started to leave except for Severus and Harri. Severus went with Lucius and Narcissa into the living room for a quiet drink, while Harri went with Draco to his bedroom.

'Are you all right, dear?' Harri asked, sitting on Draco's bed.

'I don't know,' Draco sighed. Harri waited patiently for Draco to continue. 'It's just… I don't know where I stand with Blaise. We were best friends and I don't even know if we are still friends. He still talks and sticks up for me, like he use to, but other than that, I don't know. I just feel so confused.'

'Give it time he'll come around. From the looks of tonight, I'd say he actually misses you,' Harri said quietly.

'Really?'

'For someone that is his best friend, you sure don't know how to read his body language,' commented Harri.

'Oh, shut up,' Draco laughed, embracing Harri.

The two of them just sat there in silence enjoying each other's presence, for a few minutes. That was until Harri broke the silence with a question that had been bothering her since she had first arrived.

'Draco? Why is your father acting so… coldly towards me? Please Draco, tell me!' Harri added as she saw him hesitate.

'He wants me to stop seeing you, but Mother disagrees and says that we should be allowed to see each other. However, the Slytherins started to write letters to Father about how I was hanging out with you and the other Gryffindors and how my behaviour and everything had changed. He wanted me to break up with you, but after a lot of arguments he gave in. He's still not happy about it, though.'

'I should have known,' Harri said bitterly.

'No matter what my father thinks, says or does, I will always love you Harri and I will always be there for you!' Draco promised. 'I would never hurt you!'

'I know, Draco, I know.'

Knock knock knock.

'Come in,' called Draco.

Severus came into the room along with Lucius and Narcissa.

'It's time we started to head off, Harri,' said Severus.

'Yes, Uncle Sev. I'll see you at school, Draco. Thanks again, Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'

'You're welcome, dear,' said Narcissa, while giving Lucius a hard look.

'Yes, come by any time, Harrietta,' Lucius said stiffly.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Harri went and got ready for bed. Just before she was about to hop into bed, Severus came in and sat next to her on the bed.

'I need to talk to you about something that will start to happen when you go back to school.' He paused before he continued. 'Your grandfather believes you would benefit from learning Occlumency, the magical defence of the mind against external penetration.'

'Let me guess. Even though he believes it's a good idea, he won't get involved in the matter,' Harri said angrily. 'Does he honestly believe that I'm going to become Voldemort's apprentice or something?'

'Harri! What's brought this on all of a sudden?' said a shock Severus.

'I over heard everything that Mad-Eye said whilst at St Mungo's!' Harri fumed.

Severus closed his eyes sadly.

'I have no answer for that, Harri. Whatever your grandfather's reasons are, we'll just have to hope they are for the best.' He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her. 'I will be teaching you Occlumency once a week, but you're not allowed to tell anybody, besides your _trusted_ friends, and you're especially not allowed to let Umbridge find out. Alright, I think you should get to bed now,' Severus said helping her into bed, and then kissed her on the forehead. 'Goodnight, little one,' he whispered.

'Goodnight, Uncle Severus.'

* * *

**A/N: The dragon two-way mirror, Harri's Christmas dress, and the Pendant of Alvara are in the Unmasked Mystery I photo album on facebook.**

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 6 July 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	16. Occlumency and Valentine's Day

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: OCCLUMENCY AND VALENTINE'S DAY**

The first day back at school ended up annoying Harri greatly. Severus' potion lesson came and went with no dramas, but History, Divination and Defence were a dreadful bore seeing as Harri knew everything that was being taught in History and Defence, while Divination was just a joke. It didn't help that DA members kept coming up to her asking if the next DA meeting would be that night. Over and over again Harri told them that she couldn't do it that night because is had made plans with her uncle. The only thing that made Harri happy was Draco.

'Have you seen the notice board for the next Hogsmeade visit?' asked Draco.

'No, I haven't gotten a chance. Why?' asked Harri.

'It's on Valentine's Day and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me?'

'I spend nearly every day with you,' Harri said, pretending to be confused, but it didn't last very long when she saw the look Draco was giving her. 'Of course, how could I say no to that?' Harri laughed. 'Well, I have to go and see Uncle Sev. I'll see you tomorrow.' Harri practically skipped away to the dungeons where Severus was holding the Occlumency lessons.

'Good evening, Harri,' Severus said as Harri entered his office. 'You seemed to have had a pleasant day.'

'No, it was an annoying day. My lessons were a bore, except Potions, and DA members kept coming up to me and annoying me.'

'So, why are you so happy?' Severus said, confused with his niece's strange behaviour.

'Because I'm going on a date with Draco on Valentine's Day,' Harri said dreamily, but then she smiled cheekily at Severus. 'Will you and Professor Sinistra be doing anything on Valentine's Day?'

'If you must know, we will be going out to dinner,' said Severus. 'Now enough pleasantries, let's get onto the reason why we are here. Your grandfather believes that you should learn Occlumency because the Dark Lord is highly skilled at Legilimency – which is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind - and by being skilled at Occlumency, you will be able to shut down those feeling and memories that contradict the lie. You can also utter falsehoods in his presence without detection. However, while eye contact is often essential to Legilimency, when the Dark Lord tried to kill you, he forged some kind of… connection with you. That's why you share his thoughts and emotions. Do you understand everything so far?'

'Ye-no.'

'No? What don't you understand?'

'Why does grandfather want it to stop? I mean, I don't like it much myself, but it could be useful! Look at what happened with Mr Weasley!'

'After the attack on Arthur, Tom became aware of the connection, which means he can and will have access to all your thoughts, feelings and memories, which could lead to him eventually controlling you. That's why we need it to stop as soon as possible. Do you understand?'

'Yes.'

'Good, now take out your wand.' Once Harri had her wand out, Severus continued. 'You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me or to defend yourself in any way you can think of, while I attempt to break into your mind. This will show us how well you can resist. I know you can resist the Imperius Curse, so you will find that similar powers are needed for this. Let's begin. Legilimens!'

Harri saw memories of her past flash between her eyes and when it came to her time alone with Draco, she felt a sharp pain as the office came back into focus. She had fallen onto the cold floor and hit her knee. She quickly looked back up at Severus and saw he was rubbing his wrist.

'Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?' asked Severus.

Harri shook her head, 'No.'

'Well, let's try again, then. Legilimens!'

Harri repeatedly tried to block her uncle, but did not succeed. On her fifth attempt, she saw the memory of Mr Weasley's attack and she remembered.

'What's in the Department of Mysteries?' Harri panted.

'Why would you ask such a thing?' Severus said slowly.

'Because that's the corridor I've been dreaming about for months and I just realised that it leads to the Department of Mysteries. That means Voldemort wants something from there, doesn't he?'

'There are many things in the Department of Mysteries and none of which are your concern. Do you understand, Harrietta?' Severus said firmly.

'Yes, Uncle Severus.' Harri knew that if she pursued this topic she would end up in big trouble, for whenever Severus or someone else in her family called her "Harrietta", she knew she was either one; in trouble or two; about to get in trouble if she kept on with what she was doing.

'We will continue the same time on Wednesday. However, you are to clear your mind of all emotions every night before you go to bed, understand?

'Yes.'

'Be warned Harrietta, I will know if you have been doing as I say. You may go. I will see you later tonight.'

Harri left Severus' office and went to find her friends. She found them in the library working on Umbridge's latest piece of useless homework. As soon as she sat down, Draco looked up at her smiling, but the smile soon disappeared as he looked at her closely.

'Are you all right? You're so white and sweaty.'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Harri said as she pulled out her Defence homework.

She found it very hard to concentrate on her homework, and not because it was boring. No, it was because her scar kept aching… and having Draco glancing at her every few minutes was not helping either, but it was a good thing he was. For some reason, Harri collapsed. She would have hit the floor if Draco had not caught her.

'Harri?' said Draco, while Hermione and Ron quickly knelt next to them.

'I'm alright,' Harri said, opening her eyes.

'No, you're not. Come on, I'm taking you straight home!' Draco said sternly, gathering her up in his arms.

Hermione quickly gathered up Harri's belongings and gave Draco her bag, before Draco left the library, carrying Harri back to her quarters. Along the way, many people stopped and started whispering to each other about how cute they looked together and wondering why Harri looked the way she did. When they got to Severus' quarters, Draco said the password and walked straight in and over to Severus who was sitting on the couch reading a book.

'Harri!' exclaimed Severus, leaping to his feet and taking Harri out of Draco's arms. 'What happened?'

'She met us in the library and she was white, but when I questioned her about it, she said she was fine. About half and hour later, she fell off the chair and I caught her and brought her back here,' answered Draco.

'Thank you, Draco, but you should go back to your common room seeing that it is nearly curfew.'

'Yes, Sev. Night.' With one last glance at Harri, Draco made his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Severus got Harri into her pyjamas and put her to bed, before going and contacting his parents about Harri's condition. The next morning, Severus went to check on Harri and found that she was in the same condition as last night, but this time she had a temperature. Severus quickly Floo called Madam Pomfrey, before contacting his parents again. It turned out that Harri had caught some sort of bug and just need to rest, but that didn't stop Severus from cancelling his classes. He spent the day sitting by Harri's side and it was fortunate that he did. Harri, just all of a sudden, started to laugh in her sleep, and not the type of laughter that answers a good joke, but maniacal laughter. Panicking, Severus started lightly slapping Harri's face calling her name. When she opened her eyes the laughter stopped but was replaced with a cry of pain with her hands flying to her scar.

'Harri, can you hear me, sweetie?' asked a worried Severus.

'Yeah, I can hear you.'

'Thank goodness. What happened?'

'I don't know. He's very happy about something. Something good has happened. Something he has been hoping for.'

'Well, you're alright now, go back to sleep.'

Harri didn't argue and in minutes she was back asleep.

The next day Harri was back to normal, and was able to join Severus at the breakfast table. He didn't look too happy, and Harri saw why just by reading the headline of the Prophet. _Mass Breakout from Azkaban Ministry Fears Black is 'Rallying Point' for Old Death Eaters_.

'You're upset because of the breakout, aren't you?' Harri said quietly.

'That's one of the reasons,' Severus agreed, putting down the paper. 'Umbridge is the other. Fudge is giving her more power by the minute. She already has Hagrid and Sybill on probation and I think it's just the beginning.'

'Do you think she will get rid of you?'

'I highly doubt it. I doubt she'll try anything with your grandmother either. Your grandfather on the other hand…'

'I thought so.'

'That's not the only thing. There is a new order by the _High Inquisitor_. She has banned teachers from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. Unfortunately for her, we teachers have already found a loophole.'

'Really? What is it?'

'You.'

'Me?'

'Yes you. You are a student, but you are also my niece, so I can pass information on to you and you can "accidentally" let something slip to the other students,' Severus said simply.

'How very Slytherin of you,' Harri smirked.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

Valentine's Day finally came and Harri was looking forward to her date with Draco. Harri put on a white, long-sleeved blouse, a black vest and grey jeans. She also put on her white boots and the pendant Draco got her for Christmas. Truth be told, she never took it off. She practically lived in it. Harri went down to breakfast and saw her uncle was already at the table.

'How do I look?' asked Harri.

Severus looked up from the paper.

'Beautiful as always. Why do you ask?'

''Cause I'm going on my date with Draco today.'

'Harri, honey, you do know that Draco doesn't care about how you look? That he's in love with you because of your personality?'

'Yes, of course I… how do you know that?'

Harri never got a verbal answer only a smile that stated, "Because I just know".

'Fine. Don't answer me. Well, I'm off to see Draco. See you later and have fun with Professor Sinistra,' Harri added cheekily, grabbing her cloak and heading out the door.

Harri found Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table, as always, talking with Ron and Hermione. Draco was wearing a white and grey stripped long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He too had his cloak with him.

'Morning,' said Harri, sitting down next to Draco.

'Morning to you too. How lucky we are that you graced us with your presence for breakfast, Princess,' Draco teased, earning a playful hit from Harri.

'Um, I know you two will be on your date today, but would it be alright if you two meet me in the Three Broomsticks around midday?' asked Hermione.

'Sure, I don't see a problem with that. Draco?' said Harri.

'No, I don't have a problem with that either. How come you want us there?' said Draco.

'You'll find out when you come. Right now, I need to reply to this letter. I'll see you later,' said Hermione as she rushed out of the hall.

'What was that all about?' said Harri, looking at Draco who was equally confused. 'What are you up to today, Ron?' she added after a while.

'Angelina has set aside the whole day for training. Speaking of which I need to be there in five minutes. Have fun today.' Then Ron left the Hall as well.

'Shall we head off now?' said Draco, putting down his knife and fork.

'Might as well. The sooner we go the more fun we can have,' said Harri, before she grabbed Draco's cloak before running off, with him chasing her.

Draco eventually caught Harri, grabbing her around the middle and lifting her off the ground, twirling her in a circle.

'Draco, no, put me down!' Harri laughed.

Draco, who was laughing as well, put her down, took his cloak off her, and put it on, while she did the same with her cloak. Draco put his arm around Harri's shoulders, while she put her arm around his waist, and walked down to Hogsmeade.

'You miss it, don't you?' said Draco, noticing her looking over at the Quidditch Pitch, with longing in her eyes.

'Yes. Flying always helped take my mind of things. One day I will be able to fly again, and I doubt I will touch the ground for a while. Come on, let's go and look at some of the shops.'

Draco and Harri walked in and out of shops at random. It wasn't until they were about to enter their tenth shop that Draco realised something.

'That's so strange,' Draco said suddenly.

'What's strange?'

'Remember when Sirius escaped Azkaban and there were Dementors everywhere? Well, I just noticed that with the ten escaped Death Eaters, there's not a Dementor in sight. I'm not complaining, but you would think that there would be.'

Harri realised that Draco was right. She had a feeling that they had finally joined Voldemort.

'It's getting cold out here, do you want to go for a hot chocolate?' asked Draco.

'Love one,' replied Harri. 'Apparently there is meant to be a really nice place up ahead somewhere called Madam Puddifoot's, according to Gran. Do you want to try it?'

'I'm game,' said Draco.

They both headed up the street until they found Madam Puddifoot's, a small teashop that was decorated with frills and bows.

'I wonder if she's related to the old toad,' muttered Harri, making Draco laugh, for Harri had described Umbridge's office to him, and he thought this teashop match the description perfectly.

They sat down at the last remaining table by the window. Harri looked around and saw the whole place was made up of couples. She now knew why Rhiannon mentioned it to her. Draco ordered two hot chocolates. Draco and Harri sat there for two hours quietly talking, quite aware that they were the only couple talking while the rest were glued together by the lips. With five minutes until midday, Draco and Harri decided to head to the Three Broomsticks, to meet Hermione.

'Remind me to never go there again,' said Harri as soon as they left the shop. 'That's not a tea shop, it's a kissing booth!'

'Don't worry, I don't want to go there again either. I don't think I will ever be able to stand the colour pink again.'

Harri and Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks and looked around trying to find Hermione.

'Harri! Draco! Over here!' came Hermione's voice.

Draco and Harri looked around and saw Hermione on the other side of the room, but she was not alone. Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter were sitting with her.

'What are you up to, Hermione?' asked Harri, sitting down next to her, followed by Draco, who automatically put his arm around her shoulders.

'First off Harri,' began Rita, grabbing her acid-green quill from her bag and a notepad, 'what's it like to be dating someone you have been rivals with for the last four years? Dating someone who has done horrible things to you? Someone…'

'Harri and Draco's personal life is none of your business!' snapped Hermione.

'One of these days…'

'You will write horrible things about us,' concluded Hermione.

'Harri has had many horrible stories written about her without my help!' Rita said indignantly. 'Anyway, do you actually stand by what you said, Harri? That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really back even though you were the only sole witness?'

'Of course I stick to what I said,' Harri said coolly. 'Besides, I wasn't the only sole witness. There were around a dozen Death Eaters there. Want their names?'

'I'd love them!' Rita breathed with a gleam in her eyes. 'There can be a big bold heading "_Harrietta Dumbledore Accuses_", then a sub-heading "_Harri Names Death Eaters Still Among Us_!" Then it can go on to say, "_Disturbed teenager survivor of You-Know-Who's attack, Harrietta Jasmine Lilliana Dumbledore, 15, causes outrage by accusing respectable and prominent members of the wizarding community of being Death Eaters…_" But of course, Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?' Rita said, suddenly losing her excitement.

'Actually, that is what I want. I want you to write an article on the true story. The true facts exactly as Harri reports them,' said Hermione sweetly.

'The Prophet would never print it,' Rita said bluntly.

'True, but it won't be printed in the Prophet. Luna's father is the editor of the Quibbler, and his quite happy to take Harri's interview.'

'The Quibbler?' Rita said, staring at Hermione trying to figure out whether she was serious or just joking, but as soon as she saw that Hermione was dead serious she started cackling. 'You think people will take Harri seriously if she publishes the story in the Quibbler?'

'True, some people won't, but with the breakout at Azkaban, people are likely to listen to Harri, even if it is in a… unusual magazine.'

'Fine, let's begin. So, Harri, what happened?'

Harri sat there an explained all that happened, purposely leaving out Draco's father. Once the interview was finished, Harri and Draco left and continued to look in different shops.

'Do you want to come back to my place for dinner?' Harri asked as they walked back up to the castle. 'It will only be the two of us seeing as Uncle Sev is on a date with Sinistra.'

'How could I say no to that?' said Draco smiling.

Harri and Draco enjoyed a romantic dinner together by candlelight, then went and sat on the couch together, quietly talking. At ten o'clock, Severus came back, along with Sinistra.

'Hi, Harri, Draco,' said Sinistra, catching sight of them on the couch. 'Did you to have a nice day?'

'Nice would be an understatement,' replied Harri. 'What about you two? Have a nice night?'

'It was a wonderful night, oh, and in private Harri, and you too Draco, you can call me Aurora. After all, I am engaged to your uncle,' she said casually.

'What? Since when?' exclaimed Harri, jumping up.

'Since tonight when I proposed to her,' said Severus.

Harri ran over and hugged them both, unable to contain her joy for them. This Valentine's Day was the best day of her life!

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written: **February 2011  
**Updated:** 6 July 2012**  
Beta:** alex rider junkie

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	17. Results and Consequences

8

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: RESULTS AND CONSEQUENCES**

A week, after her interview with Rita, Harri was sitting and eating breakfast with her friends when the owl post arrived. Harri didn't even bother to look up at the post for she never got mail. Why would she? Her blood-family, except for the Dursleys, all lived and worked at Hogwarts. The Dursleys were out of her life forever and Sirius and Remus were unable to write to her due to Umbridge reading her mail. As a result Harri didn't react to the owl that landed in front of her until a flock more joined it.

'What's going on?' asked Ron, looking at all the owls in amazement.

'No idea,' replied Harri.

'I think I know! Harri open the one with the package!' Hermione breathed.

When Harri finally got the package out of the feathery mass, she opened it to reveal a copy of the Quibbler.

'Good, isn't it?' said Luna, squeezing herself in between Ron and Fred. 'I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these,' she waved to the assembled owls, 'are letters from readers,' she concluded, before she got up and skipped off out of the Great Hall.

'That's what I thought,' said Hermione eagerly. 'Harri, would you mind if we help you open them?'

'Knock yourselves out,' said Harri, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Draco, Fred, Ron, George and Hermione all started to open the letters. As you would expect there were some that still thought that Harri was a nutter and they didn't believe her, a couple didn't know what to think, but on the whole, most people believed Harri. They were all so engrossed in the letters that none of them saw Umbridge walk up behind them.

'What is going on here?' she asked, making them all jump. 'Why have you got all these letters, Miss Dumbledore?'

'Is that a crime now? Getting mail?' Fred asked loudly.

'Be careful, Mr Weasley, or I shall put you in detention. Well, Miss Dumbledore?'

Harri hesitated for the briefest moment before she spoke, looking Umbridge directly in the eye.

'People have been writing to me because I gave an interview about what happened to me last June. Here, take a look for yourself,' Harri said, throwing her the Quibbler.

'When did you do this?' Umbridge said through tight lips.

'At Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day.'

'There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Miss Dumbledore! How dare you? How could you? Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions!'

'Professor Umbridge, I'm afraid the points won't be taken away nor will Harri be going to serve detention,' said a quiet voice.

Umbridge turned around and glared at Aurora, who had made her way down from the Staff table. Aurora was grateful that Severus and Minerva were nowhere in sight.

'Seeing as Harri has broken no school rules, she cannot be punished. She did not break the law either, so she can't be punished that way,' continued Aurora.

Umbridge, seeing that she had no power in this situation, left the Hall muttering under her breath.

'Thanks, Professor,' said Harri, looking up at her future aunt.

'You're welcome, but best run along or you will be late for class,' Aurora smiled.

By mid-morning, Umbridge had put up another degree banning the Quibbler and stating that anyone found in possession of it would be expelled. Her first target was Harri, but Aurora had thought she would do something like that, so she took the Quibbler off Harri and hid it in Severus' room. This made Umbridge even angrier due to not being able to punish Harri.

By the end of the week everyone in the school had read the article. Even the teachers expressed their feelings about what they thought of Harri's interview in some way. Severus, Minerva, Aurora, Sprout and Hagrid all awarded Harri points for the simplest of things, while Professor Flitwick pressed a box of squeaking sugar mice on her at the end of Charms, before hurrying away, and Professor Trelawney declared that Harri would live to a ripe old age, achieve great things and settle down with Draco and have twelve kids. Harri wished that she had left the last part out for Ron teased her throughout the lesson and when they met up with Hermione and Draco, he started on teasing Draco too.

However, the biggest event happened at the end of the week. Harri was, once again, attending an Occlumency lesson with her uncle and they were in a heated argument about her still seeing Voldemort's thoughts when they were interrupted by a woman's scream. Severus' head jerked upwards before he looked back at Harri, asking if she had seen anything usual when she came down. After receiving Harri answered that she hadn't, he pulled out his wand and walked to the source of the noise, with Harri tailing him.

As predicted, the screams were coming from the Entrance Hall where a ring of spectators had formed. In the middle of the ring were Professor Trelawney and Umbridge. Opposite Harri and Severus were the other teachers of Hogwarts, with Minerva smack bang in the middle looking disgusted. Severus walked around the crowd and went and stood in between Minerva and Aurora, whispering in Minerva's ear asking about what was happening. He didn't have to wait long to get his answer.

'NO! NO! This cannot be happening! I refuse to accept it!' shrieked Trelawney.

'Surely you saw this coming?' asked Umbridge, sounding as though she was enjoying herself immensely.

'Y-you can't!' bawled Trelawney. 'You c-can't kick me o-out! Six-sixteen years, I've lived h-here! H-Hogwarts is my h-home!'

'Was your home,' Umbridge corrected, smiling nastily. 'Now kindly remove yourself from the grounds. You're embarrassing us and yourself.'

This was too much for Minerva and she went straight into mother mode, walking swiftly up to Trelawney, drawing a handkerchief from her robes as she went.

'There, there, Sybill… calm down, sweetie. It's not as bad as you think. You're not going to have to leave Hogwarts…'

'Oh really, Professor McGonagall?' said Umbridge in a deadly whisper. 'And your authority for that statement is…?'

'That would be mine,' came a quiet voice from the entrance to the grounds. Albus walked in from the grounds and went and stood next to Trelawney. 'You see, while you have the power to dismiss any of my teachers, you do not have the power to banish them from the grounds. That power still remains with the Headmaster.' Albus then turned to Minerva. 'Might I ask you to escort Sybill upstairs, Minerva?'

'Of course, come on, sweetie,' Minerva said gently. Flitwick quickly came forward and brought Trelawney's belongings with them.

'Now, you will be pleased to know that I have found a replacement teacher, Professor Umbridge,' continued Albus.

Umbridge looked anything but pleased.

'And who might that be?'

'May I introduce,' a centaur came through the doors and stood next to Umbridge, 'Firenze. I believe you'll find him suitable.'

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

'I can't wait to get to Divination!' exclaimed Lavender at breakfast, two days later.

'Why?' asked Harri.

''Cause we have a gorgeous centaur teaching us, that's why.'

'Glad that you're looking forward to it, 'cause human Divination and Centaur Divination are two completely different things,' Harri warned.

'Yeah right, Divination is Divination,' said Lavender, stubbornly.

Harri didn't say anything. She knew it would be pointless, so she might as well save her breath. Instead, she said goodbye to Hermione and Draco, who were heading off to Ancient Runes.

Their Divination lesson was down in Classroom Eleven due to Firenze's inability to climb the ladder. When they entered the classroom, they saw that it had been turned into a forest and that most of the class was there already.

'Princess Harrietta,' said Firenze, bowing to Harri when she entered the classroom after Ron.

'Hello, Firenze,' said Harri, curtseying in return, feeling very awkward being addressed by her title in front of her classmates. 'It is good to see you again.'

'And you. It was foretold by the stars that we would meet again.'

Harri noticed, as she went to sit down, that there was a shadow of a hoof-shaped bruise on his chest, but at the same time, she noticed that her classmates were all looking at her in awe, whether it was because she knew Firenze or the fact he addressed her by her title, or it might have been both.

At the end of the lesson, Harri heard Lavender whisper to Parvati that Harri was right about Divination that centaurs study being different to human Divination and that she wanted Trelawney to come back and teach them.

That night the DA got together again, including Seamus who had apologised to Harri for not believing her about Voldemort's return. That lesson Harri decided to teach them Patronuses, which got a large cheer from the DA members, the one spell they all really wanted to learn.

'Now remember, to do a Patronus just for the sake of it is completely different to actually producing one when facing a Dementor,' said Harri, looking around at the people who had managed to produce a distinct shape of the Patronus and were gazing at it in wonder.

'Don't be a killjoy!' Cho said brightly, watching her swan soar around the room. 'They're so pretty!'

'They're not supposed to be pretty; they're supposed to protect you from Dementors. Maybe I could get a Boggart and we could practice on it, seeing as that helped me, pretending that it was a Dementor,' said Harri speaking more to herself than to the group, but before she could think about it anymore, she caught sight of Draco's Patronus and she wasn't the only one.

'Draco, mate,' began Ron, staring at Draco and his Patronus, 'why is it a… unicorn? I thought only a girl could have a Patronus like that, seeing as Unicorns don't like boys or something.'

'Wow, Ron! You actually listened in Care of Magical Creatures!' said Hermione. 'But you forget, Ronald, Patronus' take the form of your heart, your love, your soul. Harri's is a stag and it represents her father, so maybe Draco's unicorn represents someone in Draco's family…'

'Not likely,' Draco interrupted, who was equally as confused as to why his was a unicorn. 'Unicorns are known to be _pure_ creatures. No one in my family is pure.'

'I know, in that case maybe it represents Harri,' said Hermione, as though it explained everything.

'Excuse me?' said Harri.

'Unicorns are beautiful, pure and innocent creatures. Harri is beautiful, and I have never met someone so pure of heart and selfless, always willing to help others. She also has a certain innocence about her,' continued Hermione as though Harri hadn't spoken.

'She's got a point,' said Fred, while the rest of the DA nodded in agreement.

Before Harri could open her mouth to argue, Dobby appeared in the middle of the room.

'Dobby?' said Draco and Harri in unison.

'Princess, Prince, Dobby has come to warn you.'

'Warn us about what?' Harri said quickly, before going on to say, 'Who is Prince?'

'Prince is your Prince, Princess, Dobby's old young Master,' replied Dobby. 'Prince Severus told Dobby to find you, for Professor Umbridge has found out about this meeting and is coming to get you!'

'Thanks, Dobby, but you better go before you get into trouble!'

'Yes, Princess!' Dobby said with a bow before he Apparated away.

'Everyone else, get out of here and hide, but keep your breathing regular so no one will suspect you! Now go!' Once everyone had left, except Ron, Draco and Hermione, Harri grabbed the list off Hermione and got rid of Draco's name off it.

'What are you doing?' exclaimed Draco.

'Just in case. I don't want you to be involved in this. I want you to be a spy for us. Umbridge is more likely to trust you if she sees that you weren't involved in this. Now let's go, we'll split up. Ron and Hermione, you go one way and Draco and I will go another.'

Draco and Harri quickly left the room and headed right, just before something caught Harri around her ankles while the same thing happened to Draco, causing them to both fall to the ground.

'What the -' began Draco, sitting up.

'Tripping Jinx,' said Pansy, walking up to them followed by Zabini. 'Professor Umbridge, we got two!' she yelled over her shoulder.

Umbridge came around the corner and smiled delightfully.

'Well, well, well, what have we here? Well done, Pansy, Blaise. Please help me take them to the Headmasters Office.'

'Sure thing, Professor,' said Pansy, getting Harri to her feet before grabbing her roughly by the arm and heading towards the Headmaster's Office while Zabini led Draco gently.

They arrived at Albus' office in minutes and Umbridge said the password, "Fizzing Whizzbee", before marching up the staircase and straight through the door without knocking. The room was already full of people. Albus was sitting behind his desk, expression tranquil, while Minerva sat on the edge of his chair with her expression being the opposite of Albus. Severus was also there, his expressionless mask in place. Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt and another wizard Harri didn't know, were all there as well.

'Young Pansy and Blaise found these two,' said Umbridge triumphantly.

'Well done,' Fudge said to Pansy and Blaise. 'I will make a note to inform your parents, but as for you Mister Malfoy, I'm sure Lucius will be very upset to hear that you have been participating in illicit activities.'

'Illicit activities?' repeated Draco, looking very confused.

This time it was Fudge's turn to be confused.

'You do know the reason you are here, don't you?'

'No, sir,' said Draco.

'So you have no idea why Professor Umbridge has brought you and Miss Dumbledore to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules or Ministry Degrees?'

'Not that I'm aware of, and I know most of them, being Prefect and all,' said Draco, still looking utterly confused.

'So, it's news to you, is it, that an illegal student organisation has been discovered within this school?' Fudge said in disbelief.

'Actually, it is. I have heard nothing of this. Have you, Harri?' Draco said, turning his confused gaze on Harri.

Harri could have hugged and kissed him right there for going with her plan in trying to gain Umbridge's trust. Instead she held it together and did not answer Draco.

'Harri, you didn't know about it, did you? You weren't part of it, were you?' insisted Draco.

'I think it would be best if I bring in our witness, don't you think, Minister?' asked Umbridge, breaking the silence that followed Draco's questions and his incredulous stare at Harri, who avoided his gaze.

Several minutes later, after Umbridge went to fetch the witness, she returned followed by one of Cho's friends, Marietta, who was hiding her face in her hands.

'Please tell the Minister what you told me, dear,' said Umbridge in her horrible sweet voice.

Marietta shook her head.

'Come now, dear,' said Umbridge.

Marietta slowly moved her hands away from her face to speak, which was when everyone saw that she had the word SNEAK written across her face. Harri knew immediately that it was the jinx Hermione had put on the parchment that the DA members had signed.

'Shortly after dinner I went and saw Professor Umbridge,' began Marietta in a quiet voice, 'and I told her that if she proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, she would find a secret, illegal meeting being held, run by Harri Dumbledore…' Marietta trailed off after catching sight of her reflection on one of Albus' cabinets and noticing that from speaking of the DA, the word SNEAK was getting stronger and bigger. As a result, she stopped talking and drew the neck of her robe up to her eyes, hiding most of her face.

'Yes, dear?' encouraged Fudge, but when he saw that Marietta wasn't going to talk any more, he turned to Harri. 'I think that this is enough evidence…'

'There is more, sir,' Pansy said quickly, pulling a piece of parchment out of Harri's pocket revealing the list of students involved in the DA.

'Yes, this is good. Well, Miss Dumbledore? What do you have to say about this?' said Fudge, triumphantly.

Before Harri could answer, Albus started speaking.

'I'm afraid that Harri shouldn't be punished for this, seeing that I was the one that told her to start it. So, I'm the guilty one, not Harri.'

'Very well, Kingsley, Dawlish, please arrest Dumbledore and take him to Azkaban,' Fudge said without hesitation.

Before either of them could take a step towards Albus, a flash of silver light flashed around the room and Albus was gone.

Fudge let out a growl before turning to the students in the room.

'You can all leave now and I suggest you all go to bed.'

'Yes, sir.'

As Harri and Draco shut the door behind them, all the adults in the other room heard them arguing with each other, seeing that Draco was "angry" with Harri for not telling him about the DA and Harri was yelling back explaining why she didn't tell him.

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 10 September 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96 {was alex rider junkie}

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	18. Career Advice and Grawp

7

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CAREER ADVICE AND GRAWP**

The next morning, the whole school knew about Draco and Harri's fight and the reason for it, which confused all of the DA members. However, most of the students and teachers didn't what to believe that the fight had actually happened for they all believed that Harri and Draco were meant to be together. However, when Harri and Draco walked in, not holding hands and ignoring each other, everyone knew the fight must have been true. Draco sitting at his own table made it even clearer. For two days the students and teachers had to put up with Harri and Draco's cold behaviour to each other. Minerva, Aurora and Severus all tried to talk to Harri about what happened but each time she would change the subject, pretend that she couldn't hear them until they changed the subject, or just walk out of the room. Severus didn't have any luck with Draco either.

On the third morning, Harri walked over to where Draco was sitting and everyone believed that they were going to make up. That was until they heard the rare coldness in Harri's voice.

'A word please, _Draco,_' Harri said coldly.

'Why? So you can lie to me and keep secrets from me, _Harri_?' Draco sneered. 'Well, whatever you have to say, you can tell me right here.'

'Maybe I should have been clearer,' Harri smiled unpleasantly. 'A _private_ word now!'

'Fine… whatever.'

They both left the Great Hall and the Hall erupted with conversation again, betting on whether they would get back together or whether they will become rivals again. Harri and Draco walked in silence to the second floor before slipping into a secret passage, where they quickly embraced each other dropping their cold outlook.

'I hate not being able to see you the way I used to,' said Harri, into Draco's chest. 'Who would have thought that this would be so hard?'

'I know what you mean,' Draco smiled, happy to have Harri in his arms where she belonged.

'Well, my plan is working. Everyone, even my family, thinks that we have broken up. How's it going with Umbridge?'

'She also believes it and she has made me a member of her Inquisitorial Squad.'

'Is that the selected group that is supportive of the Ministry or something? Uncle Sev was talking to Aurora about it when they were having breakfast.'

'That's the one. You might want to warn the DA somehow not to say anything bad about Umbridge or the Ministry when myself or the other Inquisitorial Squad members are around 'cause we have the power to take points away, so be careful in general.'

'Thanks for the warning. We better go to class,' Harri said reluctantly. 'What have we fought about?'

'We'll say that I have something of yours, um, one of your novels, and that you want me to give it back.'

'Sounds good.'

After a long and passionate kiss, they broke apart and went their separate ways, not knowing when they could be together again.

Later that day, Harri was pulled out of one of her classes to see the new Headmistress. Filch lead Harri to Umbridge's office, seeing as the Gargoyle would not allow her to go up to the headmaster's office. Severus and Harri had watched her try to open it, it was quite a show. When they arrived at Umbridge's office, Umbridge dismissed Filch and told Harri to sit down.

'What would you like to drink, dear?' Umbridge asked.

'No thank you, I'm alright.'

'I wish you to have a drink with me.'

'Very well, water please.'

Umbridge disappeared and came back with a glass of ice-cold water.

'There you go. I just wanted to have a little chat about the distressing events that happened a few nights ago.' She paused and watched Harri take a "sip" from her glass before grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Where is your grandfather?'

'No idea. I haven't seen or heard from him since that night,' said Harri, before pretending to take a sip of her drink again, knowing the only reason Umbridge wanted her to have a drink was to spike it with Veritaserum.

'Do you know where Sirius Black is?'

'No, the last I saw him was when his face was plastered everywhere after his escape.'

'Miss Dumbledore…'

BOOM!

The sudden boom made both Harri and Umbridge jump.

'You may go to lunch, Dumbledore!' Umbridge snapped, before she ran out of the office to the source of the noise, with Harri following her at a safe distance.

It turned out that the Weasley twins had set off a portable swamp and a large amount of fireworks in the corridor below to get back at Umbridge for what she did to the students, teachers and school in general. Umbridge tried stunning them and vanishing them, but every time she did so, she ended up multiplying them. As a result, the fireworks disturbed lessons all afternoon, not that the teachers minded. As a matter of fact, they were even fighting against Umbridge themselves. Severus had, unnoticeably, slipped a potion into Umbridge's breakfast the next morning, which caused warts to appear over her body, her nose to grow long and crooked and her hair to turn green. In the end, she resembled a "Muggle" Witch with the cackling voice as well, proving that Severus was James' twin brother and that they both shared the "pranking" gene, as Rhiannon called it. Minerva had actually told Peeves how to unscrew the crystal chandeliers and herself and Flitwick stopped helping Umbridge getting rid of certain enchantments for they were quite content to watch her struggle and make a fool of herself. Other students had also taken it upon themselves to infuriate Umbridge.

With all the exciting events that had been happening, the fifth years were shocked to learn that their OWL's were coming up in six weeks, but not only that, they had to attend a meeting with their Head of House regarding what they wanted to do after school in order to choose next year's subjects for their NEWT's. Harri was grateful that hers was during Divination. When she arrived, she saw that Umbridge was sitting in a corner of the room with her clipboard on her knee, quill in hand.

'Sit down, Harri,' Minerva said when Harri enter the room, and then continued once Harri was seated. 'Harri, as you are well aware, this meeting is to discuss any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should do in your sixth and seventh year. Do you have any thoughts on what you would like to do once you've left school?'

'Yes, I would like to pursue a career as an Auror.'

'No surprise there,' muttered Minerva. 'You would need to get top grades for that, which I don't think you will have a problem with. To be an Auror they ask for a minimum of five NEWTs with nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations'. Then you would be required to undergo a strict series of character and ability tests at the Auror office.'

'What subjects would I need to take?' Harri asked just for the sake of it. She'd rather be there than in Divination.

'Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration…'

Umbridge tried to interrupt with a slight cough, which Minerva ignored.

'…Charms and Herbology. I have been happy with your Transfiguration results this year and if you keep them up, you will get the mark you need in your NEWTs. The same goes with your Uncle…'

Umbridge coughed again.

'May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?' asked Minerva, curtly, looking over to Umbridge.

'No, I was just wondering if I could make a teensy interruption.'

'You just did, but you may continue.'

Umbridge pretended that she hadn't heard Minerva's remark.

'I was just wondering whether Miss Dumbledore has _quite_ the temperament for an Auror?'

'Yes, she does,' said Minerva, haughtily. 'As I was saying, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout are also happy with the results you are achieving in their classes as well. As for Defence Against the Dark Arts, your marks have always be high, Professor Lupin in particular thought - _are you quite sure that you don't want a cough drop, Dolores_?'

'No need, Minerva. I was just concerned that you might not have Harri's most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts results.'

'Why?'

'Well, Harri has been doing poorly in my class, and I feel that you are giving her false hope.'

'That might be because she isn't being taught by a competent teacher, the same thing happened to her when Professor Lockhart was teaching.'

'It's not only her marks, Minerva,' said Umbridge, coldly. 'The Ministry doesn't hire anyone with a criminal recorded.'

'Well then, Harri has a high chance of being hired seeing as her records have been completely cleared.'

'She will never become an Auror.'

'Oh yes she will. As long as it is her goal and dream to become one, I will see to it that she achieves it. Harri, you may go,' Minerva added.

Harri quickly left the room and shut the door behind her, but that did not stop Umbridge's and Minerva's angry voices debating whether Harri would become an Auror.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

The last Quidditch match of the season finally arrived, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Harri and Hermione wished Ginny and Ron luck before they headed down to the pitch. Minutes later, Harri and Hermione joined the crowd heading down to watch the Quidditch match. Five minutes into the game, Hagrid came up behind Harri and Hermione.

'Harri. Hermione. Can yeh come with me? Now? While ev'ryone's watching the match?' Hagrid whispered urgently.

'Come on Ron, you can do it… um, sorry, Hagrid. Sure, we'll go with you,' said Harri, who had just finished cheering Ron on when the Ravenclaw's Captain was about to score, and sadly succeeded in scoring.

Harri and Hermione followed Hagrid out of the stands and towards the Forbidden Forest.

'I 'preciate this, you two, I really do,' said Hagrid.

'Hagrid, where are we going?' asked Hermione.

'Yeh – yeh'll see in a mo',' was all they got in reply as Hagrid slipped into the Forest.

They all walked in silence; with the only sound being the twigs breaking underneath their feet, but eventually they heard another sound. Deep breathing seemed to be coming from a weird looking boulder, but when Harri looked closer, she realised that it was not a boulder, but a small giant.

'Hagrid, why do you have a young giant here?' asked Harri, sounding like Severus.

'He's my brother, Grawp, well, half-brother to be exact.'

'Let me guess, you think that you are going to be fired and you need us to look after him, don't you?' said Hermione, weakly, staring at the giant.

'I don' think, Hermione, I know. Listen, all yeh'll hav' to do is talk to 'im and help 'im with 'is English.'

'We'll help you, Hagrid.' Harri said after a while, staring at the giant.

'I knew I could count on yeh, Harri,' Hagrid beamed. 'I'll just wake 'im up and introduce yeh's.'

'What?' squealed Hermione.

Hagrid woke Grawp up and then after awhile he got Grawp's attention fixed on Harri and Hermione.

'Grawp, this is Harri and 'Moine, they're the friends I mentioned. Sorry, Hermione, but I need to shorten your name 'cause it would be a bit hard for him to remember.'

'That's fine,' Hermione said weakly, before she squealed. 'What are you doing, Harri?'

Harri had started to walk towards Grawp, who was laying on this stomach to get a better look at her.

'Helsingen, Grawp. Meg nom er, Harri. Hou hjerte du?' said Harri.

'Maat,' Grawp shrugged, 'Harri, venn?'

'Harri venn.' said Harri, nodding her head. 'Hun venn to. Hun nom er 'Mione,' added Harri, motioning to Hermione.

Grawp smiled and kept repeating "Harri venn" and "Moine venn" over and over again.

'Grandfather taught me how to speak Jotun, the common Language of all Giants, when I started our second year,' said Harri, answering Hagrid and Hermione's questioning looks.

'Wh-what did you say?' asked Hermione.

'I greeted him and said that my name was Harri, before asking how he was. He said that he was good, and then he asked me if I was a friend. I said I was and told him you were a friend as well.'

'It's getting late, we should head back before they notice that we are gone,' said Hermione, who was still unsure of Grawp.

Harri turned back to Grawp giving him a weird gesture and said 'farvel', which Grawp returned to her.

'It means good-bye,' Harri told Hermione after she questioned her.

When the trio arrived back at the castle Hagrid said good-bye to them and headed back to his hut.

'I can't believe we agreed to it. A giant! Honestly,' said Hermione.

'Come on, Hermione. It's not that bad. Besides, you and Ron don't have to come if you don't want to. In fact, it might be better if you don't. That way I could teach him English quicker, then you could come when he understand you.'

'Whatever. I - I wish they would stop singing that song!' snapped Hermione, when she heard _Weasley is Our King_ being sung.

Harri nodded in agreement before she noticed that the song sounded different.

'Hermione, that's not being sung by the Slytherins. It is being sung by the Gryffindors. We won! I think we won!'

Harri's theory was soon confirmed when Ron came around the corner on the shoulders of a group of Gryffindors.

'HARRI! HERMIONE! WE WON! WE WON!' cried Ron.

Both Harri and Hermione congratulated Ron, before turning to each other and nodded. Both agreeing to tell Ron the news tomorrow; for now, they were going to celebrate Gryffindor's victory.

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** March 2011  
**Updated:** 10 September 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	19. OWLs and Dramas

7

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: OWLS AND DRAMAS**

The next day, Harri and Hermione filled Ron in about Grawp, and just like Hermione, he was not happy about it. It probably didn't help that he still remembered Norbert and Aragog. However, they had more important things to worry about for their OWLs were upon them. Teachers had stopped giving out homework, in order for the students to revise everything that they had learned, and they dedicated their lessons to revision and last minute questions. Fifth year students were also having a hard time and acting… oddly. Ernie Macmillan had started asking everyone how many hours of study they had been doing and many students from the sixth and seventh years had been trying to sell fifth years brain boosts.

Eventually, the morning of their first exams arrived and most students were cramming in last minute study. Harri's first exam was Charms Theory and as soon as she read the first question, all of her nerves vanished and she began writing. After the exam, Hermione began talking about the exam, and to Ron's horror, Harri joined in and they had a lengthy discussion about what they had written.

'Girls, we're not going to discuss every exam. Do you understand?' Ron said sternly, before he joined in laughing with Harri and Hermione.

After lunch, they had their Charms practical, and Harri and Hermione both felt like they had done very well indeed. Better than Ron, anyway who had somehow managed to make a dinner plate mutate into a very large mushroom.

Overall, Harri's exams went extremely well. Transfiguration was a breeze, Potions was the same and Severus had given her a thumbs up when he saw her potion, telling her that she had gotten it perfect. Herbology went by without any drama, the same with Divination, unless you count Ron looking into the Crystal Ball and describing the examiners reflection rudely. The dramas, however, did start during the Astronomy Practical exam. During the exam, Harri noticed several figures walking to Hagrid's Hut and she recognised the middle one to be Umbridge. Harri sat there watching the event happen before her and when a roar was heard, many students looked towards Hagrid's Hut. In the end, the whole class was watching as they heard Hagrid bang open the door and saw stunners being fired at him. Sadly, it got worse. The castle doors opened and Minerva ran out.

'Leave him alone! I said, leave him alone!' screamed Minerva. 'On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such…'

All the girls in the class screamed and the boys gasped as four stunners sent by each of the Aurors hit Minerva.

'GRANDMOTHER!' screamed Harri, and before anyone could stop her, she climbed down the Astronomy Tower and ran to her grandmother praying that she would be all right.

'COWARDS!' bellowed Hagrid. 'RUDDY COWARDS!' Before he ran off into the Forest with Fang.

The Aurors and Umbridge came over to Harri and one of the Aurors put his hand on Harri's shoulder, which she shook off and stood up to face them.

'How _dare_ you! What you did was uncalled for. Four stunners at someone who is not exactly young,' said Harri in a deadly whisper, with tears falling quietly down her face, and she was happy to see that the Aurors looked very uncomfortable, but what enraged her was the fact that Umbridge didn't even care.

'What's going on here?' said Severus, walking over to them from the Forest, where he had been collecting potion ingredients. 'Harri, aren't you mean to be… Mother!' exclaimed Severus, catching sight of Minerva and dropped to his knees beside her. 'What happened?' he demanded.

'The so called Aurors sent four stunners at her, when she got mad at them for attacking Hagrid!' Harri snarled.

'FOUR? FOUR STUNNERS! ARE YOU INSANE? TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THESE GROUNDS BEFORE I COUNT TO FIVE, YOU WILL REGRET IT!' bellowed Severus.

'You don't have the authority to…' Umbridge trailed off when Severus glared at her, she quickly told the Aurors to go back to the Ministry, and she would talk to them soon, before she too hurried off.

'She'll be all right, won't she, Uncle Severus?' Harri asked quickly as Severus wiped some tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes.

'We can only hope, little one,' Severus said quietly as he gently picked Minerva up and headed towards the hospital wing, with Harri walking silently beside him.

After a few minutes, Severus broke the silence.

'How did you know Mother had been attacked?'

'I was in the middle of my Astronomy exam, when I saw Umbridge and the Aurors come and attack Hagrid. Grandmother soon came out and they turned around shooting her with the stunners. I quickly climbed down the Astronomy Tower and ran over to her,' Harri answered.

'That explains a lot. I think this is the only time I can say that I'm grateful for you sneaking out of your room and climbing down the tower at home,' Severus admitted.

'Do you think that I would be able to re-sit my astronomy exam?'

'You should be able to. I'll talk to Aurora about it.'

As soon as they walked into the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey ran over to them. After she finished all her tests, she said that Minerva should make a complete recovery and that they both should go to bed.

The next day, everyone in the school knew about what had happened to Minerva, but the second drama was about to happen. Halfway through Harri's History of Magic exam, her scar started to hurt, but she ignored it and kept writing until she blacked out and saw Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. When she came back, she put up her hand and told the examiner that she didn't feel well and that she needed to go to the Hospital Wing.

As soon as she was outside the examination room, she ran like the wind to the Hospital Wing, ignoring stares from fellow students. For Harri knew that she need to tell someone about what she saw and seeing as she couldn't tell Severus - he was spending the day spying on Voldemort - the only other person that she could tell was Minerva.

When Harri arrived at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey told her that she had to move Minerva to St Mungo's for she had had a horrible turn during the night and if she had not have been moved to St Mungo's she might have passed away. Harri was now desperate. Therefore, she went to find Ron and Hermione. She collided with them, literally, when they were heading to the Hospital Wing to find her.

'Harri? Are you alright?' asked a concern Hermione as Harri helped her off the ground.

'Not here, in there,' said Harri, walking open to an empty classroom.

Once they were in the classroom, Harri told them about her vision.

'How are we going to get there?' she asked them once she had finished her recount of what happened. When neither of them answer Harri asked, 'What? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Harri, how did Voldemort get into the Ministry of Magic without anybody realising he was there?' said Hermione, logically.

'I don't know and I don't care!'

'Harri, think about it. It's five o'clock in the afternoon; the Ministry of Magic would be full of workers. So how would Voldemort and Sirius have gotten in without being seen when they are the most wanted wizards in the world?'

'Because nobody would be expecting to see them at the Ministry? I don't know!'

At that moment, the classroom door opened to reveal Ginny and Luna.

'Hi. We heard Harri yelling. What's wrong?' asked Ginny, uncertainly.

'Never you mind,' Harri said rudely.

'There is no need to take that tone with me. I was just wondering if you could use some help, and if I could help.'

'Well, you can't.'

'You're being really rude, Harri,' said Luna.

Harri swore, grateful that Rhiannon and Minerva weren't around.

'Actually, you can help, Ginny,' said Hermione. 'Seeing as we need to establish whether Sirius really has left the Headquarters, by using Umbridge's fireplace and Ginny and Luna can be lookouts.'

'What do you mean, "if" Sirius has left the Headquarters? He's being tortured right now Hermione!' yelled Harri.

'We need to check, Harri, and if he is there I will go with you to help save him.'

'Fine!'

Hermione then explained her plan to everyone and they set off, to their posts. Luna and Ginny stood at either end of the corridor, telling people not to go down there because someone had let off Garrotting Gas, while Ron went to find Umbridge telling her that Peeves was up to no good again. Harri and Hermione snuck past Ginny under Harri's invisibility cloak and snuck into Umbridge's office. Once in, Harri ran to the fireplace and Floo called Grimmauld Place.

'Sirius? Sirius?' called Harri.

'Master has gone to the Department of Mysteries, Harrietta Dumbledore!' cackled Kreacher from the opposite end of the kitchen. 'Now Kreacher is alone and can talk to his Mistress!'

Before Harri could curse Kreacher, she felt herself being pulled back out of the fireplace, and thrown against Umbridge's desk by none other than the toad herself.

'Do you think that I would leave my office unprotected?' Umbridge snarled, taking Harri's wand. 'I want to know why you were in my office, Miss Dumbledore!' she yelled, throwing Harri into someone, who caught her.

She looked around and saw that Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione pinned against a wall. Warrington held a struggling Ron and a large Slytherin girl that Harri didn't know had hold of Ginny who was currently trying to kick her capturer's shins. Pansy had Luna who looked as though she was off with the Fairies, and to Harri's surprise, Crabbe was strangling Neville. Harri realised that these Slytherins were members of the Inquisitorial Squad. She quickly looked to see who was holding her and saw that it was Draco.

'Thank you, Inquisitorial Squad, but why is Longbottom here?' Umbridge questioned.

'He tried to stop us taking the female Weasley,' replied Warrington.

'So, Miss Dumbledore. Why were you in my office? Were you trying to contact your grandfather? Or perhaps that half-breed Hagrid? I'm sure that it wasn't your grandmother, for I hear that she's too ill to talk to anyone,' Umbridge added with a laugh.

Harri would have hit her, if Draco hadn't been holding her back. Umbridge looked at the fuming Harri for a few minutes before she sighed.

'Very well. Seeing as you don't wish to talk… the Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue.'

Harri felt Draco tense against her.

'Harri, tell her the truth!' cried Hermione.

'No!' Harri snapped back, wondering if Hermione had lost her mind.

'Fine. Then I will. I'm sorry, I just can't bear to see you get hurt,' whispered Hermione, before she looked straight at Umbridge. 'We were trying to contact Professor Dumbledore to tell him that his Weapon is ready.'

'Very well, show me this weapon. Granger and Dumbledore, you're coming with me. The rest of you, guard the others.'

Draco let go of Harri and she slowly walked over to Umbridge and Hermione, wondering what Hermione had planned.

Hermione led them deep into the Forest and when Umbridge asked her a question, she answered it louder than she needed to. They walked deeper and deeper into the Forest when all of a sudden an arrow flew through the air and landed in the tree next to Umbridge.

'Who are you?' came the voice of a centaur named Magorian. 'I asked you who you are, Human?' he repeated when Umbridge didn't answer, and more centaurs came and circled around them.

'I am Dolores Umbridge! Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!'

She then went on to insult them calling them "half-breeds" and creatures of "near-human intelligence" while telling them about the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As a result, the centaurs lost their temper and several of them led her deeper into the Forest, while the others looked at Harri and Hermione.

'What are we to do with them?' demanded Bane.

'They are young, we do not hurt the young,' said Ronan.

'Please,' begged Hermione, clearly scared, 'don't attack us! We don't think like her! We aren't Ministry employees! We only came here because we hoped you'd drive her off for us.'

As soon as Hermione said that, Harri wished that she hadn't cause she had just insulted them unknowingly.

'Centaurs, please let us go. Years ago, you and the ancient Valkyries were allies. I am a Valkyrie, so please think of this as the alliance at work once more,' said Harri, calmly, undoing the damage Hermione had caused, accidentally of course.

'Very well,' said Ronan after a while.

'Thank you,' replied Harri, before running off with Hermione behind her.

Harri and Hermione ran out of the Forest and saw Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna running towards them.

'How did you escape?' asked Harri as she accepted her wand off Ron.

'Well, we were all sitting there in silence, when Draco offered the Slytherins some sweets. They were suspicious at first, but when Draco put one in his mouth and started to chew it, they all ripped them open and stuffed them in their mouths. Next minute, they are all running out of the room towards the bathroom, saying that they felt like they were going to vomit, leaving us alone with Draco. Draco smiled at us, took a tissue out of his pocket and spat the sweet out into the tissue. He told us that it was Puking Pastilles they all ate. Then he told us to go, while they were gone, to help you. I knew you and him were only acting as though you were fighting,' concluded Ron.

'Sure you did, Ron,' muttered Hermione.

'Forget that now. We need to figure out how are we going to get to Sirius - of course, we'll go by Thestrals!' said Harri, smacking her head as she saw a group of the standing together amongst the trees.

With that said, she ran over to them, followed by the others. Once she had helped Ron, Hermione and Ginny onto the Thestrals, seeing as they couldn't see them, she hopped onto one and told it to go to London. To the Ministry of Magic. To Sirius.

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** February 2011  
**Updated:** 10 September 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	20. The Department of Mysteries

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES**

Harri and her friends arrived at the Ministry as the sun was setting. Harri prayed that they would not be too late.

'Never again!' said Ron, getting unsteadily off the Thestral and falling to the ground. 'I'm never riding something I can't see ever again.' Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement as they slipped more gracefully off their own Thestrals.

'I can see them, and I don't want to do the again,' said Neville, moving away from the Thestrals. Meanwhile, Harri and Luna slipped gracefully of theirs and went over to the others as though nothing abnormal had happened.

'This way,' said Harri, leading the others over to the telephone box and holding the door open. She slipped in behind them and shut the door. 'Okay, whoever's closest to the receiver, dial six two four four two.'

Seeing as Ron was the closest, he did as Harri said and then both he, Hermione, Ginny and Neville jumped when the cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box. 'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.'

'Harrietta Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom, here to save someone 'cause the Ministry is too pathetic to do anything themselves!' Harri said bitterly.

'Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes. Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.'

'Whatever,' said Harri, accepting the badges from Hermione and putting them in her pocket as they started to head underground.

'The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening.' said the voice as the lift came to a halt.

'Whatever,' Harri said again, leading her friends cautiously to the elevators, expecting to see someone. When they did not see anyone, she began to worry.

The whole way down to the Department of Mysteries, Harri stood there tapping her fingers impatiently. When they did arrive at the Department of Mysteries, she felt as though she was reliving her reoccurring dream. When she came to the first door in her dreams, she flung it open and walked through confidently with the others following hesitantly. They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in there was black including the floor and ceiling. Identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the room, intermingled with branches of candles whose flames burned blue. Their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shinning marble floor and made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

'Someone shut the door,' Harri muttered.

She regretted giving that order the moment Neville obeyed. Without the long chink of light from the torch-lit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the shivering blue flames on the walls and their own ghostly reflections in the floor.

In her dream, Harri had always walked purposefully across this room to the door immediately opposite the entrance and walked on. But, there were around a dozen doors here. Just as she was gazing ahead at the doors opposite her, trying to decide which the right one was, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular wall was rotating. For a few seconds, the blue flames around them blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumblings stopped and everything became stationary once more.

'What was that about?' Ron whispered fearfully.

'I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through,' said Ginny in a hushed voice.

'How're we going to get back out?' Neville asked uncomfortably.

'It doesn't matter at the moment. The only thing that matters is finding my godfather!' Harri said more forcefully then she wanted.

'Don't go calling him, though!' Hermione said urgently.

'Do you honestly think that I would be stupid enough to start calling out to him?' Harri snapped, glaring at Hermione. 'Thanks, Hermione,' she added, when Hermione didn't answer.

'Which way do we go now, Harri?' said Ron, breaking the tension between the glaring Harri and silent Hermione.

'I don't -' Harri began. 'In the dreams I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room – that's this one – and then I went through another door into a room that kind of… glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it.'

Harri walked over to the door she was facing and pushed it open, her wand at the ready. After the darkness of the first room, this one with its lamps that hung low on golden chains suspended from the ceiling looked much brighter. However, there were none of the glittering, shimmering lights Harri had seen in her dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank filled with deep green liquid, big enough for them all to swim in. In it, a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily.

'What're those things?' Ron whispered.

'Are they fish?' Ginny breathed.

'Aquavirius Maggots!' said Luna, excitedly. 'Dad said the Ministry were breeding -'

'No,' said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. 'They're brains.'

'Brains?' exclaimed everyone in horror, except Harri who went and joined Hermione at the tank.

'Yes… I wonder what they're doing with them.'

'I don't really want to know. I'll ask Uncle Sev about it when we get back to school. But right now, I want to get out of here. This room just doesn't feel right. It feels… evil,' Harri said, sounding nervous. No one disagreed with her. They all knew that when Harri felt nervous or scared about something, she had a good reason for it. 'Let's get out of here. This isn't the right room anyway. Let's go and try another door.'

Once they were back in the dark, circular room, Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them, but Hermione stopped her.

'Wait, Luna. I think we'd better mark the doors that we have been through. _Flagrate_!' Hermione drew a large, fiery "X" on the door, then closed it. No sooner had the door clicked shut then there was a great rumbling. Once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur included amongst the faint blue and, when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

Harri then tried the door next to the brain room. This room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. There were stone benches running the perimeter of the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre. There was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked ancient, unsupported by any wall, with a tattered black veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had been touched.

'I don't like this place,' said Hermione, rubbing her arms as though she was cold.

Just as Harri turned to head back towards the door, she heard it. Whispering; whispering from behind the veil.

'Someone's whispering behind there!' said Harri, looking back at the archway. 'Can anyone else hear it?'

'Hear what?' asked Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

Luna, however, went and stood next to Harri.

'I can hear them too.'

Hermione, noticing that neither of them looked like they were going to move, grabbed their arms and pulled them out of the room. Once out of the room, she turned to the door, marked it, and closed it. While the wall spun around, Harri turned to Hermione.

'What d'you reckon that arch was?'

'I don't know, but whatever it was, it was dangerous.'

The next door Harri tried was locked, so she abandoned it and tried the door next to it.

'This is it!'

She knew it at once recognising the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. The source of the dancing light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

'This way!'

Harri's heart was pumping frantically now that she knew they were on the right track; she led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as she had done in her dream, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as she was. It stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind. Once past the tower, Harri pushed open the only door behind it.

'This is it. It's through here.'

They were there. They had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves filled to the brim with small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames burned blue.

Harri took one look at her friends before she ran silently to row ninety-seven, wand out and ready to strike at a moment's notice. When she got to row ninety-seven, she felt sick. Sirius wasn't there. No one was there. The patter of her friends' footsteps told her that they had caught up with her.

'You were right, Hermione,' Harri whispered. 'He's not here. It was just a dream.'

'After you checked Grimmauld Place…' began Hermione.

'Harri?' interrupted Ron.

'What?'

'Have you seen this?'

'Seen what?'

'That orb, it's got your name on it.'

Sure enough, it had her male name on it:

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D  
Dark Lord  
And (?) Harry Potter

All Harri could do was stare at it. Was this what Voldemort was after?

'What is it?' Ron asked, sounding unnerved. 'What's your name doing down here?'

'I… don't know,' said Harri, reaching up to take it down. As soon as she had lifted it, a cold and drawling voice spoke.

'Very good, Harrietta. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give me the ord, like a good little girl.'

Harri spun around and saw that black figures were emerging from behind all the rows and surrounding them, preventing any means of escape. Lucius Malfoy stood at the front, clearly the leader.

'I thought I told you to turn around slowly, Harrietta?' said Lucius, shaking his head. 'Anyway, hand it over to me now.'

'Where's Sirius?' asked Harri.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harri's left said triumphantly, 'The Dark Lord always knows!'

'Always,' Lucius echoed softly. 'Now, give me the prophecy, Harrietta!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!'

'I want to know where Sirius is!' mimicked the woman to her left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harri and the others, the light from their wands reflecting in Harri's eyes.

'You've got him. He's here. I know he is.'

'The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo,' said the woman in a horrible, mocking baby voice.

Harri felt Ron stir beside her.

'Don't do anything. Not yet,' she muttered.

The woman who had mimicked Harri let out a raucous scream of laughter.

'You hear her? She's giving instructions to the other children as though she thinks of fighting us!'

'Oh, you don't know Harrietta as I do, Bellatrix,' Lucius said softly. 'She has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about her. After all, she is a Valkyrie. Now give me the prophecy, Harrietta! Or else we'll start to use force!'

'Go on, then,' said Harri, raising her wand to chest height, while the five wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna rose either side of her.

'Hand over the prophecy and no one needs to get hurt,' said Lucius coolly.

'Yeah right! I give you this – prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?' Harri laughed, before adding seriously. 'And if you attack us I will smash this prophecy that you all so badly want!'

'Looks like she knows how to play. I can see why Draco dated her,' Bellatrix grumbled.

'Dating,' Harri corrected, causing Bellatrix and Lucius to go wide-eyed. 'What kind of prophecy is this anyway?'

'You're jesting, Harrietta Dumbledore!' said Bellatrix, once she'd recovered from her shock over the news that Draco and Harri were still dating.

'Not jesting, just wanting to know why Voldemort wants it so bad.'

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

'You dare speak his name?' Bellatrix whispered.

'You're right. I really should be calling him Uncle Voldemort, shouldn't I?' Harri asked seriously.

'Shut your mouth!' Bellatrix shrieked. 'You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue? You dare -'

'I don't think it's really up to you what I call him. After all, he is my uncle and he has never told me to call him anything different,' Harri said bluntly. 'Anyway, you still haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over.' Harri continued, playing for time, having just come up with a plan.

'Do not play games with us, Harrietta!' Lucius snarled.

'Trust me, if I were playing games with you, you would know, 'cause I would be laughing.' Harri said, searching for someone's foot and when she found one, she pressed down upon them.

'What?' Hermione whispered, letting Harri know whose foot she stood on.

'What? Your beloved grandfather never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?' Lucius sneered.

'What about my scar?' Harri asked quickly, forgetting her plan until Hermione asked what she wanted again.

'Could this be?' said Lucius, sounding maliciously delighted. Some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under the cover of their laughter, Harri hissed to Hermione, moving her lips as little as possible, 'Smash shelves -'

'Dumbledore never told you?' Lucius repeated. 'Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, the Dark Lord wondered why -'

'-when I say now -'

'-you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording.'

'Really?' said Harri, while Hermione passed the message around to the others. 'So, he sent me those visions so I would come and get it? Why did he need me to do it, couldn't he just come and get it himself?' Harri continued, buying more time.

'Get it himself?' Bellatrix shrieked, over a cackle of mad laughter. 'The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin? And the Dark Lord says that you're intelligent…'

'NOW!' yelled Harri.

Five different voices behind her bellowed, _'REDUCTO_!' Five curses flew in five different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; sending glass and splintering wood crashing down upon the floor –

'RUN!' Harri yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above.

When they arrived at the end of row ninety-seven; Harri turned right and began to jog towards the door where she could make out the glittering light of the bell jar, knowing that if she ran she would leave her friends, who were following her, behind.

When they were safely inside the bell room, Hermione slammed the door shut behind them and yelled '_Collorportus_!' sealing the door shut behind them.

'Where are the others?' Harri inquired quickly, looking around the room for Ron, Ginny and Luna. 'I thought they were right behind you?'

'No, I thought that they were ahead of you, Harri!' Hermione gasped. 'Oh no, they must have gone the wrong way!'

'Listen!' Neville whispered.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; they heard Lucius Malfoy roar, 'Leave Nott, leave him, I say – his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Harrietta, you can kill the others if necessary – Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right – Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead – Macnair and Avery, through here – Rockwood, over there – Mulciber, come with me!'

'What do we do?' Hermione asked, trembling from head to toe.

'We don't stand here waiting for them to find us, that's for sure,' replied Harri, but before she could say anything else, the door Hermione had sealed flew open and Harri quickly pulled Neville and Hermione under a nearby desk, where they could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes.

'They might've run straight through to the hall,' said a rough voice.

'Check under the desks,' said another.

One of the Death Eaters went and looked down the hall while the other stayed and started to look under the desks. Harri slipped silently out from underneath the desk where they were hidden and quickly stupefied the Death Eater before he could realise that she was behind him.

'Did you find them -?' began the Death Eater that walked out into the hall. When he saw Harri standing there over the body of his counterpart, he immediately went for his wand, but was not quick enough. Harri disarmed and stupefied him too.

'You can come out now,' Harri said to Hermione and Neville, who were still under the desk. 'Come on, we need to find Ron, Gi -' Harri broke off as she heard a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream. The trio exchanged a look before running in the direction of the scream, calling out for their friends.

They flew into the room they thought the scream had come from, only to run right into the arms of a couple of Death Eaters, well, Harri literally did, the others managed to stop in time seeing as they were further behind her.

'WE GOT HER!' yelled the Death Eater that held hold of a struggling Harri. 'IN AN OFFICE OFF-' He was cut off when Hermione silenced him quickly.

Outraged, the Death Eater pushed Harri into the chest of his fellow Death Eater and made a sudden slashing movement with his wand. A streak of purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. Hermione collapsed as soon as it hit her. Luckily Neville was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He then headed over to Neville, kicking him hard in the face and breaking his nose. He made sure to deliberately step on Neville's wand, breaking it in two. Then he turned back to Harri and made a gesture clearly stating that if she didn't give them the prophecy, he would kill her friends.

'Like you won't kill them anyway, the moment I hand it over!' Harri spat. The Death Eater that had hold of her tightened his grip.

Just then, Ron, Ginny and Luna came stumbling into the room. With the Death Eaters distracted, Harri disentangled herself from her captor's grip and proceeded to stun one and use Petrificus Totalus on the other.

'Ron! Ginny! Luna! What happened?' Harri questioned, looking at the three of them, noticing that Ron didn't look like he was in his right mind and the way Ginny was limping, Harri thought she might have had a sprained or broken ankle, whereas Luna looked perfectly all right, except for a few cuts.

'I think Ginny broke her ankle, I heard something crack,' Luna answered. 'Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets. It was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark -'

'Harri, we saw Uranus up close!' Ron interrupted, giggling uncontrollably. 'Get it? We saw Uranus – ha ha ha -'

'Yeah, I get it, mate. Sorry, Luna, what were you saying?' Harri said seriously.

'One of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductor Curse and blew Pluto up in his face and ended up breaking Ginny's ankle. Ron, however, I don't know what they hit him with, but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all. What happened to Hermione?' said Luna, catching sight of Hermione, who was in Neville's arms.

'One of the Death Eaters used a curse on her. I think I recognise it and if it's the curse I think it is, she'll be alright. Now, let's get out of here before we run into them again. Luna can you help Ginny? Neville, are you alright with Hermione? I'll help Ron.'

Harri lead them to another door that ended up back in the brain room. Harri was about to lead them through a different one when it flew open and revealed Bellatrix Lestrange. Then, much to Harri's horror, the other doors in the brain room were flung open to reveal more Death Eaters. One of the Death Eaters shot a spell at Luna causing her to go flying through the air and hit an opposite wall, knocking her unconscious.

'Nowhere to run, young Harrietta,' said Bellatrix in a tone that reminded her horribly of Umbridge.

'Look, Harri!' said Ron, moving over to where the brains were floating. Everyone turned and watched him. 'Harri, there are brains in here! Isn't that weird, Harri? Look, Harri, I'll show you. Accio brain.'

A brain went flying out of the top of the tank and into Ron's open arms.

'DROP IT, RON!' Harri screamed, not knowing what would happen from touching it, but she soon got her answer. Tentacles from the brain began to wrap themselves around Ron, digging into his skin and causing him to scream in pain.

Harri ran over to Ron, took a dagger out of her boot, and began to cut the tentacles. Once she had cut them all, she threw the brain at one of the Death Eaters, yelling at Neville to look after the others as she ran out of the room, with the Death Eaters chasing her. Harri ended up back at the stone archway, and she was trapped… again.

'Enough of these games, Harrietta; hand me the prophecy like a good little girl!' Lucius Malfoy order as he came to a halt right in front of her.

'Let the others go and I will,' Harri said desperately. She didn't want her friends to die due to her careless mistake.

The Death Eaters laughed.

'You're not in a position to bargain, young one.' Lucius smirked. 'You see, there are ten of us and only one of you… or haven't your grandparents taught you how to count?'

'She's dot alone!' Neville shouted from behind, holding Hermione's wand. 'She's still god be!'

The Death Eaters were unimpressed. One of the largest Death Eaters grabbed Neville from behind, pinning his arms behind his back.

'It's Longbottom, isn't it?' Lucius sneered. 'Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock.'

'Longbottom?' repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. 'Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy.'

'I DOE YOU HAB!' roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, 'Someone Stun him!'

'No, no, no,' said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harri, then back at Neville. 'No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Harrietta wants to give us the prophecy.'

'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!' roared Neville. 'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRI!'

Bellatrix raised her wand.

'_Crucio_!'

Neville fell to the ground screaming and Harri could not stand to see her good friend in so much pain, when she had the power to stop it.

'Stop!' screamed Harri.

Bellatrix stopped. Lucius turned to Harri and held out his hand.

'No, Harri, don'd gib id do dem,' Neville moaned.

'I'm sorry, Neville, but I won't stand here and let them torture you when I am able to stop them,' said Harri, before handing the prophecy over to Lucius.

'Aren't you a good little girl, Harrietta?' Lucius smirked, but his smirk was soon wiped from his face as the door burst open revealing five new figures: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

While the Death Eaters were distracted with the new arrivals, Harri snatched the prophecy out of Lucius' hand and ran over to Neville, half carrying and half dragging him out of harm's way. One of the Death Eaters noticed Harri and Neville trying to escape and lunged at them.

'Give me the prophecy, girl!'

Harri knew what she needed to do.

'You want it,' she whispered, 'then go get it!' and she threw it across the room and the Death Eater gave chase only for it to smash into the opposite wall. 'Come on, Neville, let's go…'

'Dubbledore,' said Neville, staring up at the door.

'What?'

'Dubbledore!'

Harri whipped around and saw that Neville was right. Her grandfather was here. She thought everything was going to be all right now, but how wrong she was. She watched as her grandfather ran down the steps and began duelling a Death Eater but then she saw Bellatrix hit Sirius with a curse, sending him falling back into the veil. Harri didn't think. She let go of Neville and ran towards Sirius. She got there just in time to pull Sirius' body out of the veil. She laid him on the ground, calling his name, but he didn't respond. She lay across his chest crying; not realising that the pendant Draco had given her for Christmas was glowing as her tears hit it.

When a loud bang sounded followed by a yell, Harri raised herself from Sirius' chest and looked around for the source of the noise. Bellatrix was escaping. Harri felt her blood boil. She had never hated someone so much in her entire life, well, except Voldemort. All she could think of was getting Bellatrix back for killing her godfather. Harri forced herself to her feet and tore after Bellatrix, ignoring Remus, who was calling out her name. The only thing on her mind was revenge. She caught up with Bellatrix as the madwoman headed towards the fireplace of the Ministry to Floo away. Not thinking, Harri sent an Unforgivable at her.

'_Crucio_!'

The Curse only ended up knocking Bellatrix off her feet.

'You have never used an Unforgivable before, have you, Princess?' Bellatrix snarled, gone was the mocking baby voice. 'You have to mean it, in order for it to work. You need to enjoy the pain you are inflicting on others. Would you like a lesson, little girl? _Crucio_!'

Harri quickly dived behind the fountain.

'I'm giving you one chance and one chance only. Give me the prophecy, or I will kill you!'

'Empty threat. I know that Uncle Voldemort wants to do that himself and I heard Mr Malfoy say that you had to be gentle with me. Besides, the prophecy smashed when I threw it away.'

'No!' Bellatrix screamed, realising that she had failed her master. 'It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME!'

'Don't waste your breath! He can't hear you from here!'

'Are you sure about that, Harrietta?'

Harri slowly turned around and saw her uncle inches away from her. All she could do was stare at him.

'You purposely smashed my prophecy, what a naughty thing to do, little one,' Voldemort said, grabbing Harri by the chin. 'No, Bella, my niece is not lying. After months of preparation, months of effort and energy, and my Death Eaters have failed me, letting themselves be beaten by a bunch of teenagers.'

'Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!' Bellatrix sobbed, hurrying over and flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet. 'Master, you should know -'

'Be quiet, Bella,' Voldemort said dangerously. 'I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?'

'But Master – he is here – he is below -'

Voldemort paid no attention.

'Well, if I can't get hold of the prophecy, I will just need to find another means of hearing it,' he said, looking down at Harri. 'Now, what to do with you? You have been a very naughty girl and I can't let you go unpunished.'

Harri gulped and Voldemort noticed.

'What's wrong? Scared of your own uncle…'

'Tom, leave her alone.'

Voldemort and Harri both looked around to see Albus walking over to them, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

'It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom,' Albus said calmly. 'The Aurors are on their way-'

'By which time I shall be gone and you will be dead!' Voldemort spat, sending a killing curse at his father while flinging Harri aside.

'Do you not seek to kill me, Father?' Voldemort said, after fifteen minutes of duelling.

'I might not approve of everything you have done, Tom, but that will never stop me from loving you. I would never be able to kill any of my sons.'

'Then you are weak…'

Albus had sent a spell at him, catching him unawares, by enclosing him in a globe of water, but then the water came crashing down and Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

'MASTER!' screamed Bellatrix.

The next minute, Harri felt an arm wrap around her waist and the tip of a wand pointed into her throat as she was lifted to her feet.

'Lower your wand, Father; otherwise your beloved granddaughter will feel pain like she has never felt before!' Voldemort hissed.

Albus complied.

'Good. Now tell me what the prophecy said.'

'I don't know what the prophecy said, Tom…'

'Lies. The prophecy was made to you now answer me. _Crucio_!'

Harri would have fallen to the ground if her uncle hadn't been holding her. She felt as though hot knives were stabbing into her, and it just went on and on. She could hear her grandfather yelling but she couldn't understand what he was saying, and then, it all stopped. The pain was gone and she stood there sobbing in Voldemort's arms. She then started to hear voices and she looked up to see Fudge and several Aurors coming out of fireplaces and staring at the three of them.

'Minister,' said Voldemort. 'I wish to thank you for kindly ignoring my return, but you really should apologise to young Harrietta the next time you see her.' Voldemort shoved his wand up his sleeve and picked Harri up in his arms before walking over to Bellatrix, bending down next to her and Apparating the three of them away.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** March 2011  
**Updated:** 17 October 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	21. Prisoner?

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: PRISONER?**

The first thing Harri noticed when she awoke was that she was warm, comfortable, and she felt safe. The second thing she realised was that someone was cooling her forehead with a damp cloth. The person must have noticed that she was waking up because they dropped the cloth and started to call her name.

'Harri? Harri, sweetie, are you alright?'

Harri slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her uncle.

'I'm alright, Uncle Sev.'

Severus helped her sit up and she then realised that she was not in her bedroom at Hogwarts or anywhere else she recognised. She looked down at her hands and began to cry silently.

'Hey, it's all right, sweetie! Come on, don't cry,' said Sev, sitting next to her and embracing her.

'No, it's not alright!' Harri sobbed. 'It wasn't a dream, was it? Sirius is gone because of me and now I'm, I'm – where am I?'

'You're at Tom's headquarters,' Severus said sadly.

'If I'm at his headquarters, why aren't I in the dungeon or some other horrible place?' asked a bewildered Harri.

'Because… he knows that I care for you… a lot. He knows that I see you more as my own daughter more than as my niece.'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Harri demanded.

'I have a theory, but nothing in concrete. When I asked him why he was getting his treating you so well, he told me the exact same thing I just told you,' Severus said seriously. 'Anyway, my theory is that he believes that him keeping you safe and out of the war, will keep me loyal to him and that if he were to harm you, I would rebel against him.'

'That makes sense. Um, how long have I been out?'

'Just over a day. You really scared me, Harri.'

'I'm sorry.' Harri mumbled, looking at her hands. She then blushed as her stomach rumbled and Severus laughed at the sound of it.

'Let's get you something to eat first before we do anything else.' Severus laughed, calling a house-elf. 'Please, get some food for young Harri, Lars.'

'Yes, Master,' was all Lars said before he disappeared with a crack. A few minutes later, the elf came back with a tray laden with food and drink for Harri. 'Will that be all, Master?'

'One more thing, Lars, and then you can get back to doing whatever it was that you were doing. Please tell my brother that Harri is awake and I will meet with him later this afternoon.'

'Yes, Master.'

'Why did you have to tell him that I'm awake and why are you meeting him this afternoon?' asked a worried Harri.

'He wanted to know when you awakened and he told me yesterday that he wanted to talk to me about something.'

'Will it take long?'

'I don't know, sweetheart, but don't worry. Only myself, Tom and whoever else you want permit allowed in your quarters. If they try to force entrance, they will regret it.' When he noticed that the food was untouched, he added, 'Start eating, Harri. I know you don't want to but you will need your strength. I don't want you fainting all over the place.'

'Yes, Uncle Sev.'

They sat in silence as she ate. She had just finished her meal and was about to take a sip of her drink when Lars appeared back in the room, scaring her and causing her to spill most of her drink.

'Sorry, Miss,' Lars bowed, he spill. 'The Master sent Lars to tell Prince Severus that he doesn't need to see him this afternoon and that instead he will meet with Prince Severus and Princess Harrietta for dinner at six o'clock tonight. He says that Prince Severus should take Princess Harrietta shopping because he does not want her walking around his home looking the way she does presently.'

'Thank you, Lars,' said Severus. The elf bowed and disappeared once more.

'What's wrong with the way I look?' Harri demanded.

'Well, for starters, you're covered with blood and who knows what else, and secondly, he means that he wants you in dresses and skirts not Muggle boy's clothes,' Severus added, looking down at what Harri was wearing. While she wore female jeans and boots, the shirt she was wearing was clearly a boy's shirt that was too big for her judging by the way it hung off one shoulder.

'Oh.'

'Why don't you take a shower? Chuck your clothes out here and I'll make them look decent and then we can go shopping, even though I'd rather pull my teeth out than take you clothes shopping,' he muttered the last part under his breath, but Harri still heard him.

She didn't respond, she simple headed to the bathroom, got undressed and threw her clothes at him from behind the door. Once Harri had finished her shower and had gotten dressed, Severus Apparated them to their destination.

'Where are we?' asked Harri, looking around.

'Spain,' said Severus, heading over to a busy clothes shop.

'Spain? Why?'

'One; no one is likely to recognise you here, which is the way Tom wants it, and two; your gran says that this is the best clothing shop in the world… apparently. It's also where she gets most of those dresses that collect dust in the back of your wardrobe.'

'So any hope of me liking what's in this shop is zero, make that less than zero,' Harri said seriously.

'Yep. So I suggest you just grab a whole bunch of dresses and shoes so that we can get out of here.'

'Easy for you to say. You won't be the one wearing them,' muttered Harri, stepping into the shop.

Harri had never been in a shop like this one before. It was the most crowded shop she'd ever seen. There were girls fighting over dresses, shoes, dressing rooms and much more.

Harri walked up and down the aisles looking at all the dresses, none taking her fancy. What would you expect when she had never worn any other the dresses Rhiannon bought her? She eventually came across a bunch of dresses in the corner of the store, slightly hidden from view. She walked over to them and saw that they were dresses that she would be able to wear. They weren't frilly, rather mostly plain, but the main draw was that they were elegant and all in her size; extra-small. She took all of them off the rack; there were only seven there and walked over to Severus who was standing near the door, looking as though he was being tortured.

'Hold these please, Uncle Sev,' said Harri, giving Severus the dresses.

'Wow that was quick. Have you got shoes and jewellery yet?'

'No, I'll just find a pair of boots that goes with all the dresses and a pair of earrings then we can go,' Harri answered.

She then walked over to the shoe section of the shop and began to browse for a plain pair of shoes. After a couple of minutes browsing, a shop worker came up to Harri and asked if she needed a hand with anything.

'Um, yes please. Do you have a plain pair of boots that aren't flashy at all, just very simple but elegant?'

At first the shop worker just looked at Harri as though she was insane, but after she took a look at the way she was dressed, she understood.

'It's rare that we would get a tomboy coming into our shop. The shoes are this way,' she said motioning for Harri to follow her.

She led Harri over to the corner of the room where a bunch of shoes were thrown on the clearance rack.

'Is that all that you will need?'

'Yes, thank you.'

The girl just nodded and walked away.

How rude, thought Harri, before she turned her attention to the pile of shoes.

Fifteen minutes later, Harri walked over to Severus with two pairs of boots, one black and one white, and a pair of dangling earrings that matched her pendant.

'I've got everything. Let's pay for it and get out of here,' said Harri.

Severus agreed with her and went to pay for everything. The girl who'd helped Harri with the shoes was the one who served them. She was rude to both of them until she caught sight of the look on Severus' face. Once they left the store, Severus looked back down at Harri, and saw that she was looking at him intensely, waiting to get out of there.

'Sorry, sweet pea, but we need to get you some make-up as well.'

'Does he really hate the way I look that much!' Harri demanded.

Severus didn't answer.

Instead, he led her over to a cosmetics shop and gave her money to buy the necessaries while he waited outside with the bags. Harri quickly nipped in to the shop and bought a large set of different eye shadow colours, foundation, blush, mascara and lip stick, before heading back outside to glare at Severus.

'What?' asked Severus.

'Can we go now?'

Severus nodded and held his arm out to Harri, waiting for her to take hold before he Apparated them back to Voldemort's hideout.

'I need to do a few things before dinner. Will you be alright by yourself?' asked Severus, putting Harri's shopping bags on her bed.

'Yeah, I'll be fine,' Harri replied, giving Severus a small smile.

'Alright, I will see you at dinner. When you're ready, call Lars and he will lead you to the dining hall,' said Severus, kissing her gently on her forehead before leaving.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

With an hour left before Harri needed to be at dinner, the Valkyrie decided that she should get ready, not wanting to upset Voldemort by being late. Sighing, she put down the book she was reading, looked through her new clothes and decided to wear the teal boob-tube dress with the white boots. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and after many attempts to put it up and make it look nice, decided to leave it down. With half an hour left, Harri began on her make-up and then, she was done. Grabbing the shawl that came with the dress, Harri called Lars.

'Princess Harrietta called Lars?' Lars asked, bowing to Harri.

'Yes, could you please show me the way to the dinning hall where I'm meant to meet my uncles?'

'Of course, Princess Harrietta. Please follow Lars.'

Harri followed Lars to the dining room, trying to note of all the twists and turns before realising that it was not possible and that she would need someone to show her back to her room after dinner and would probably need a personal guide until she left this place.

'This is the place, Princess Harrietta,' said Lars, leaving with a small pop.

Harri took a deep breath; knocked on the door and opened it to reveal both of her uncles already seat.

'Welcome, Harrietta. Please join us,' said Voldemort, indicating to the seat on his right, across from Severus.

Harri walked over and sat in the place indicated to her, then looked back at Voldemort, feeling his eyes on her.

'Tell me, Harrietta, how are you doing at school, especially since this is you O.W.L. year,' said Voldemort.

'Good,' replied Harri, before elaborating when she realised Voldemort expected her to go into detail. 'My grades are high, an "Outstanding" in all my classes except Divination, where I'm getting an "Acceptable" and Defence Against the Dark Arts in which I'm getting a "Dreadful".'

'You're getting a "Dreadful" for Defence Against the Dark Arts?' repeated Voldemort, frowning slightly. 'Are you failing deliberately? From everything I have seen you do, you should be getting an "Outstanding".'

'If I had a competent teacher then I probably would be, but seeing as Professor Dolores Umbridge is a horrible teacher who makes us read basic text books, doesn't teach magic and who hates me, I'm stuck with a "Dreadful".'

Voldemort chuckled.

'Is it the same for Divination or haven't you inherited Rhiannon's Seer ability either?' Harri glanced at Severus, wondering if she should tell the truth or lie, but Voldemort saw the look and smiled. 'It seems that you have inherited it. It must be the teacher then. What about other activities at school?'

Harri was grateful that he had dropped Divination and she answered his question.

'It's alright. I just hang out with friends, I used to play Quidditch and…'

'Start up secret Defence Against the Dark Arts groups?' Harri stared at him. 'Lucius told me. However, what I found most interesting, out of all the information that he has passed on to me, is that you are currently dating his son, Draco. I never thought you would date the son of a Death Eater. So, I wonder at your choice?'

Harri saw at once what Voldemort was trying to do. He was trying to decide whether or not he would choose Draco as a Death Eater. She would have to tell him some of the truth, but not all of it.

'He's smart, funny, handsome, and strong enough to protect me if I need it. I like his personality in general too.' Harri said, shrugging.

Voldemort smiled and looked back at Severus.

'She's definitely going to break some hearts being as smart and beautiful as she is. I think Draco will be good for her.'

Harri didn't like the way Voldemort said that last bit. Why would Draco be good for her? She understood it when Rhiannon or Minerva said it, but coming from Voldemort… she didn't know what to think.

Dinner was served and Harri sat there silently while Severus and Voldemort talked and laughed about things that weren't funny to Harri but she soon realised that they were inside jokes. After dinner, they retired to Voldemort's study and had cold drinks. Harri, still tired for everything that had happened in the Department of Mysteries started to dose off, but never fell sleep due to Voldemort seeing that she was about to crash for the night and saying that they should all get to bed. After saying goodnight, Severus led Harri to her bedroom.

'Uncle Sev? Why is he being so nice to me, and why did he think that Draco would be good for me?' Harri yawned.

'He thinks that if he is nice to you, he will eventually earn your trust and that you will join him.'

'But what's that got to do with Draco?'

'Lucius wants Draco to eventually join the Death Eaters. Tom believes that you will follow Draco if he joins the ranks.

'Oh,' was all Harri said, her mind busy processing everything she had learnt.

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

Harri ended up spending a month at Voldemort's hideout before Severus found the perfect opportunity to sneak her back to Hogwarts. Severus managed to talk Voldemort into letting him take Harri horse riding. The plan was that while they were on their trip, a group of Order members would appear out of nowhere and would take Severus and Harri back to Hogwarts, or so Voldemort was meant to believe.

'This is far enough,' said Severus, getting off his horse.

They were in a small clearing surrounded by fruit trees and miles away from anyone who could see or hear them. Harri walked over to Severus and took his arm. He then Apparated them to Hogsmeade.

Harri and Severus hurried up to the castle and into the Great Hall. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harri noticed that there were a great deal of Order members talking about plans to get her away from Voldemort - Harri could hear every word they were saying for the Hall was unusually quiet -, while Minerva was crying into Albus' shoulder and Rhiannon looked as though she was just holding back tears. Harri looked around the Hall for her friends. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all sitting at Gryffindor's table, looking miserable, but none of them were as miserable as Draco, who was also sitting with them. Suddenly, Draco glanced towards the doorway and then back down at the table before he quickly looked back up again. When he saw Harri standing in the doorway next to Severus, his face broke into a huge smile, one that had not been seen in a long time.

'HARRI!' he shouted, standing up, while Harri ran towards him.

From his shout, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked first at Draco and then to the figure who had just jumped into his arms and who he was currently hugging and flinging around in a circle.

'Are you alright? They didn't…' Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Harri kissed him. She didn't care that people were watching them. The Valkyrie's only thought was Draco and how much she had missed him.

'Okay, break it up, love birds.' Ron smiled.

Once Draco and Harri had broken apart, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Luna all swept Harri into tight hugs, but none of them hugged her as much as Albus, Minerva and Rhiannon did. Minerva kept hold of Harri in a tight embrace for over half an hour, crying and saying that she'd thought she had lost another one. When Minerva finally let go of Harri, a new voice floated across the hall.

'Thank god you are alright, Bambi.'

Harri slowly turned to look at the speaker, not daring to believe her eyes. What she was witnessing had to be a dream, didn't it?

'Sirius?' she whispered.

* * *

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** March 2011  
**Updated:** 17 October 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


	22. Results and Consequences II

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: RESULTS AND CONSEQUENCES II**

'Sirius?' Harri whispered. She just couldn't believe it.

Sirius stood leaning against Remus, smiling down at her, looking weak and worn, but smiling nonetheless.

'Sirius? How can you be here? I saw Bellatrix kill you! I was crying on your chest!'

'I'm afraid that I'm going to have to give you some credit for that. Bellatrix used a very dark spell on me that knocked me unconscious. It was killing me – I was only just alive when you were crying on me. All I really remember is being in pain, and hearing you crying and calling out my name. The next minute, the pain was leaving me. I thought that I was going die at any minute, but I was wrong. Everything became clearer and I felt your inconsiderable weight leave my chest and heard Remus calling out your name. I opened my eyes and saw you running out of the room. I saw Remus look at me and then my world went black,' Sirius explained.

'In other words, you fainted from exhaustion,' said Remus, grinning from ear to ear.

'No, my world went black. I did not faint, thank you very much!' argued Sirius.

'Uh huh.'

Harri chuckled and tears began to fill her eyes.

'How?' she asked. No one needed her to explain what she meant.

Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and showed her a mark just above his heart, a mark that was in the same shape as…

'My pendant! My pendant healed you, didn't it?'

'Yes, that's what Draco believes it was.' Sirius shrugged, doing his shirt back up.

Harri couldn't wait any longer. She ran to Sirius and hugged him, not as tightly as she wanted to as she knew that would hurt him. Sirius put his own arms around her. Harri didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms, but she did know that it wasn't long enough and she was very grumpy when her grandfather interrupted them.

'Harri, could I have a word with you in private please?'

'Sure.'

Harri followed Albus out of the Great Hall and into his office.

'Thank goodness you're alright, little one,' said one of the Portraits as Harri and Albus entered the room.

'They have all been worrying desperately about you,' said Albus. 'As have I and the rest of your family and friends. He didn't hurt you in any way, did he?'

'No. He treated me like spun glass. He acted with care… and love.'

'Sweet heart, he doesn't know the meaning of the word. You are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you in private. It has nothing to do with you being held hostage, however, it does have something to do with your Uncle Tom. What I'm trying to say is that I owe you an explanation for an old man's mistakes. For I see now that what I have and have not done in regards to you bears all the hallmarks of the failing of age. Youth cannot know how age thinks and feels. But old men are guilty if they forget what it was to be young… and I seem to have forgotten lately…'

Harri had no idea what her grandfather was talking about, but she let him continue without interrupting, hoping she would understand in the end.

'Fourteen years ago, when I saw the scar on your forehead I speculated about what it might mean. I guessed that it might be a sign of a connection forged between you and Voldemort.'

'You've told me this before, Grandfather,' Harri said bluntly. She didn't want to hear about it again.

'Yes, but it is necessary to start with your scar. It became apparent, shortly after you re-joined the magical world that I was correct and that your scar was giving you warnings when Voldemort was close to you, or feeling powerful emotion.'

'I know,' said Harri, wearily.

'And this ability of yours – to detect Voldemort's presence, even when he is disguised, and to know what he is feeling when his emotions are heightened – has grown exponentially since Voldemort returned to his own body and regained his full powers. More recently, I became concerned that Voldemort might realise that this connection between you exists. Sure enough, there came a time when you entered so far into his mind and thoughts that he sensed your presence. I am speaking, of course, of the night when you witnessed the attack on Mr Weasley.'

'Yeah, Uncle Sev told me,' muttered Harri.

'Did you not wonder why it was not I who explained this to you? Why I did not teach you Occlumency? Why I had not so much as looked at you for months?'

'Yeah, I wondered.'

'You see, I believed it could not be long before Voldemort attempted to force his way into your mind, to manipulate and misdirect your thoughts, and I was not eager to give him more incentive to do so. I knew that he was aware of our close relationship and I was sure that he would seize the chance to use you as a means to spy on me. I feared the possibility that he might try and possess you. Harri, I believe that I was right to think that Voldemort would have made use of you in such a way. On those rare occasions when we had close contact, I thought I saw a shadow of him stir behind your eyes. Voldemort's aim in possessing you would have been my destruction. So you see, I have been trying, in distancing myself from you, to protect you.'

Harri nodded in understanding and then went and sat in her grandfather's lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

'How did you know that I was at the Department of Mysteries, Grandfather?' Harri enquired. During her time at Voldemort's headquarters, she often thought about the Order members and how they had come to her rescue when she hadn't informed anyone of her whereabouts.

'When you and Hermione came out of the Forbidden Forest and then hopped onto those Thestrals, young Draco became worried about your safety and owled Sev. As soon as Sev read the letter, he became worried that Voldemort had shown you a vision. Naturally, he went to see what Tom was up to and Tom, believing that Sev could never betray him, told him of his plan and the vision he had sent you. After learning this, Sev rushed to the Order's Headquarters and told them of your situation. That is how Kingsley, Remus, Alastor, Sirius and Nymphadora all came to your rescue while Sev waited at the Headquarters to fill me in.'

'Sirius was at the Headquarters the whole time?' Harri's mouth became dry.

'Yes, it seems that Kreacher was involved in Voldemort's plan, and while Sirius was dealing with Buckbeak, the House-elf stayed in the kitchen in case you called so that he could lie to you.'

'How do you know this?'

'Before Sirius and the others left for the Ministry, Kreacher came downstairs laughing about you being at the Ministry and Sirius got the whole story out of the elf.'

Harri didn't know whether to feel sorry for Kreacher or not. After a period of silence, Albus came to a conclusion.

'Harri, it is time for me to tell you something that I should have told you five years ago. I ask for a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me – to do whatever you like – when I have finished. I will not stop you.' When Harri nodded, Albus continued. 'Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, safe and whole, as I had planned and intended. Well – not quite whole. You had suffered. I knew you would when I left you on your aunt and uncle's doorstep. I knew I was condemning you to ten dark and difficult years.' He paused. 'You might ask – and with good reason – why it had to be so. Why didn't Rhiannon, Severus or Minerva and I take you in? My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realised. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters – many of them almost as terrible as he – were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. I had to make my decision with regard to the future as well. I was sure he would return, though I did not know when, and I was sure, too, of the fact that he would not rest until he killed you.

'I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be sufficient if he ever returned to full power. But I knew Voldemort's weakness. And so I made my decision. You would be protected by an ancient magic which he knows of and despises, of which he has always, therefore, underestimated – to his cost. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. She gave you a lingering protection he never expected, a protection that flows in your veins to this day. I put my trust, therefore, in your mother's blood and I delivered you to her sister, her only remaining blood relative.'

'She doesn't love me. She doesn't give a damn –'

'But she took you,' Albus cut across her. 'She may have taken you grudgingly, furiously, unwillingly, bitterly, yet still she took you, and in doing so, she sealed the charm I placed upon you. Your mother's sacrifice made the bond of blood the strongest shield I could give you.'

'So that's why I had to live with them? Despite have a family that loved me,' said Harri. 'I always wondered why. Now I know that it was the safest place for me and not because of the Blood Wards, but because those who wished me harm would have looked for me not in the Muggle World but with Gran, Uncle Sev and you and Grandmother.'

'Correct, but I have more to tell you. Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well-nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered little princess, but as normal a girl as I could have hoped under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well. And then… well, you no doubt remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I do. You rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner – much sooner – than I had anticipated, you found yourself face to face with Voldemort. You survived and you did more than just that. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought an adult's fight. I was prouder of you than I can say.

'Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine. An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important my plan succeeding was, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort.'

'I don't understand what you're saying,' said Harri.

'Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in your room, why Voldemort had tried to kill you when you were a baby?'

Harri nodded.

'As you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age. I should have recognised the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognised that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… you were too young, much too young.

'And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts. And once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never faced; once again you acquitted yourself beyond my wildest dreams. You did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had left that mark on you. We discussed your scar, oh yes… we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything? Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease and thought that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph… Do you see, Harri? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid.'

'I don't -'

'I care about you too much,' said Albus, simply. 'I cared more about your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expected, in the ways in which we fools who love choose to act.

'We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Sirius, learned who and what he was and rescued him. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly snatched your godfather from the jaws of the Ministry? But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you might be, but you had proven that you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, I knew the time must come soon… but you came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric die, having escaped death so narrowly yourself… and I did not tell you, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only defence is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any student who has ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another – the greatest one of all.'

'I still don't understand, Grandfather,' said a perplexed Harri.

'Voldemort tried to kill you when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill you when you were still a baby, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse that was intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy you.'

'I don't know if that is still the case,' said Harri, thinking back to her time with Voldemort. 'But, the prophecy was smashed.'

'The thing that was smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly.'

'Who heard it?'

'I did. On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to interview an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave.'

Albus, gently lifted Harri out of his lap so he could stand. He walked over to where he kept his Pensieve, motioning for Harri to join him. Once there, he showed her his memory of Sybil Trelawney making the prophecy.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_

Albus slowly drew a silent Harri back to his lap as they sat back down.

'It means that I'm the only person that has any chance of conquering Voldemort, doesn't it? That, in the end, I will have to end up killing him or him me?' asked Harri, dreading the answer.

'Yes, it does.'

'I can't. I don't think that I would be able to kill my own uncle. Why did this have to happen to me?'

'I afraid that I have no answer to that, but know this: your family and true friends will always support you.'

'I know, Grandfather, I know.'

**-THE UNMASKED MYSTERY-**

'I'm just glad you are back!' said Hermione.

Harri had just finished telling her friends about what had happened as they sat by the lake watching the sun set. Hermione had a book in front of her, Luna was reading the Quibbler, Ron and Neville were playing chess while Ginny watched, and Harri was lying in Draco's arms.

'I'm just glad that everything is back to normal, well, as normal as Hogwarts can get. What happened to Umbridge anyway?' Harri enquired, eyes closed.

'Albus went into the Forest by himself and freed her from the centaurs. He emerged unruffled,' replied Draco, sounding impressed, but then he hesitated and looked at the others.

'What aren't you telling me?' asked Harri, eyes still closed.

'We overheard Sev arguing with Albus the other night. Umbridge isn't going to be punished for what she did to you and the other students,' said Hermione.

'WHAT? What do you mean?' Harri demanded, sitting abruptly.

'You know your grandfather, he believes in second chances. He decided that Umbridge just needs to pay a fine, but Sev wasn't happy about it and at the end of the fight, Albus told Sev not to go and do anything… stupid.'

'I agree with Uncle Sev! She shouldn't be let off so lightly. Ha! A fine, what good will that do? That's like a little tap on the wrist!' Harri said angrily.

The others shrugged and she leant back into Draco's loving embrace, before she leaped back up.

'I forgot I've got my Astronomy test in five minutes!' Harri cried, before cursing in Parseltongue and running off towards the Astronomy Tower.

'She would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on,' said Ron, shaking his head.

'You can't talk! You'd do the same thing!' said Ginny, before looking over at Draco who stood up holding Harri's bag before walking into the sun, just holding it up next to him. 'Draco, what are you doing?'

The rest of the friends looked up at Draco, but they soon got their answer as Harri came running back towards them, taking the bag from Draco before running off again, making them all start laughing.

When Harri arrived home, she collapsed on the couch.

'How was your exam?' asked Severus, taking a seat next to her.

'Alright,' Harri sighed. She stared at Severus for a while. 'Why are you wearing a robe with the Dark Mark embroidered on it? Are you going to a meeting?'

'Yes and no. Your Uncle Tom would like you to be there.'

'Why?'

'Don't worry; he gave me his word that he would let you go. He said he has a… gift of sorts for you.'

'Do Grandfather and Grandmother know?'

Severus shook his head.

'Well, I trust you, so alright, I'll come,' said Harri, against her better judgement.

'Good. Get changed and make sure you bring a cloak that has a hood.'

Five minutes later, Severus and Harri were standing in a large hall decorated in dark colours, mostly green. The Slytherin's crest and the Dark Mark adorned the far wall side by side. Sitting on a throne, with the two crests above him, was Voldemort.

'I was very upset when you left, Harrietta,' said Voldemort. 'If you wanted to go home, you could have just asked. I will not keep my own niece as a prisoner, on one condition.'

'And what condition would that be?' Harri asked cautiously.

'I will explain later, but for now, I will explain why I have asked you here. Please, take a seat.' Voldemort held out his hand to Harri, who accepted it.

As soon as she accepted his hand, images flashed before her eyes:

_She saw three children; two boys and a girl. They were all playing together outside Slytherin's castle, by the lake. The oldest boy had dark brown hair and blue eyes; the younger had black hair and hazel eyes, and the girl had black hair and emerald green eyes. A man came towards them, a group of people walking a few metres behind him. When the children caught sight of him and the approaching group, their smiles brightened. The oldest boy and girl ran past the man to the group of people behind him, while the youngest boy ran and jumped into his arms. The man looked like Tom Dumbledore._

'Are you alright?' asked Severus. She was lying on the ground, with both her uncles kneeling next to her. Both were clearly worried.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell,' Harri said, sitting in the chair that Voldemort had conjured for her. 'What was it that you needed to talk to me about, Uncle Voldemort?'

'Sev told me about that Umbridge woman,' Voldemort said, getting straight to the point. 'He also told me that she was getting a light slap on the wrist as punishment. I don't believe that that is an appropriate punishment and neither does Sev. What do you think?'

'I believe that it is a lighter than warranted punishment. I also believe that sending her to Azkaban would be too harsh,' Harri replied, wondering why he was asking her this.

'What punishment would you choose to inflict?' continued Voldemort.

'Well, seeing as she used a Blood Quill on most of the students for hours on end, I think that it is only fair that she should be made to write lines too.'

'What would you say if I told you it was already happening?'

'What do you mean?'

'What my brother means is that Umbridge is currently writing lines using a Blood Quill. She has been for the past four hours, and she won't stop until five o'clock tomorrow morning,' answered Severus.

'Really? Can I see?'

Voldemort smiled, took her hand and lead her to the room next door, where she could see and hear Umbridge screaming and crying.

'You did this? For me?' Harri said, looking up at Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded.

Harri flung her arms around her uncle, hugging him for the first time in her life, catching him completely off guard. He awkwardly patted her back while Severus turned away to hide his laughter. When Harri realised just who she was hugging, she quickly let go, blushing.

'Um, what was the condition, about me coming and going as I please?' she asked, quickly changing the subject.

'You have to stay out of the war. I don't want to kill you, but I will if I need to. So, here's my proposal. You stay out of the war, stay neutral, and you can come and go as you please. However, if you choose the light side, you will become a prisoner here. What's your choice?'

Harri thought about it for a while. She would never stay out of the war, but Voldemort didn't need to know that. She would just make him believe that she was neutral.

'I'll stay neutral.'

'Very well. You'd better get to bed before your grandfather realises that you're missing. Goodnight, Harri.'

'Night,' said Harri, taking Severus' arm.

Once back at their quarters Harri turned to Severus.

'Uncle Sev, do you believe that there is still love in his heart?' questioned Harri, her vision still on her mind.

'My honest answer is yes. At least I hope so. Good night, sweet heart,' said Severus, leaving the room, probably heading back to Voldemort, and leaving Harri alone to her thoughts.

What was the vision that she had seen? Was there a chance that Voldemort still had love in his heart? Was there something that everyone was missing? These thoughts and more like them echoed in her mind until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!**

* * *

**STORIES IN SERIES:  
**-The Unmasked Mystery I [complete]  
-The Unmasked Mystery II [now up]  
-The Unmasked Mystery III  
-The Unmasked Mystery IV  
-The Unmasked Mystery V

**Facebook page:** link on profile  
**Azaelia Silmarwen facebook page:** link on profile  
**Written:** 13 March 2011  
**Updated:** 20 November 2012**  
Beta:** neymat96

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CLAIM OWNERSHIP OVER THE ORIGINAL COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL IN THIS STORY. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANDUB CREATED BY FANS, FOR FANS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, FAIR USE ONLY. I DO, HOWEVER, CLAIM SOME COPYRIGHT OVER HARRI SINCE SHE IS HALF BASED ON MY ORIGINAL VALKYRIE CHARACTER, PRINCESS HARRIETTA.**


End file.
